Estrous Cycle
by DearestLu
Summary: Luhan tidak pernah ingin memiliki (atau lebih tepatnya dimiliki) Alpha walaupun ia selalu mengalami kesulitan setiap siklusnya datang. Ia memang omega, tapi bukan berarti ia mau dijadikan objek pemuas Alpha. (EXO Omega!AU, Hunhan) Warning: explicit scenes, dubcon.
1. Chapter 1

_._

 _._

 **ESTROUS CYCLE**

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 1: Proestrus**

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Ia menikmati rasa perih dan panas yang mengoyak tubuhnya. Tangisan lirih keluar dari mulutnya, ia ingin merasakan lebih,_ lebih _dari ini. Luhan mengerang lemah, kedua tangannya meraba leher, dada, perut—dan nafasnya tertahan ketika ia merasakan penisnya begitu keras dalam genggaman. Ah! Belum cukup, ia ingin, butuh lebih, lebih—lebih banyak._

 _Setiap jengkal kulitnya terasa terbakar, tubuhnya yang telanjang di atas ranjang hanya bisa menggeliat untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak sentuhan. Ia melenguh ketika tangannya menjentik puting yang mengeras._ Siapa saja, _pikirnya putus asa,_ siapa saja, sentuh aku. Gagahi aku. _Perkosa aku._ Tolong.

 _Ah._

 _Ketika akhirnya—akhirnya!—ia melihat seseorang memasuki kamar, Luhan melenguh. Nafasnya semakin memburu ketika ia merasakan tangan-tangan menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuhnya yang tegang. Mulut yang hangat melumat jakun, puting, pusar—melumat seluruh pertahanan dirinya yang nyaris tidak ada hingga hancur sepenuhnya._

 _Bibir yang mencumbunya, tangan yang menggerayangi sekujur tubuh hingga ia tidak bisa mengontrol diri, semua itu membuatnya luluh lantak. Luhan mengejar tangan-tangan yang dingin itu, menggesekan tubuhnya pada sosok solid yang menindihnya. Lututnya terasa lemas dan ketika tangan yang berada di putingnya bergerak ke bawah, meraba-raba di antara selangkangan—meremas kejantanannya, Luhan merintih. Semua sentuhan terasa tidak cukup tapi juga terlalu berlebihan di satu waktu._

Tolong!

 _Ia menjerit. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau berhasil keluar dari siklus tanpa Alpha?"

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya setelah mendengar cerita Luhan. Pembicaraan tentang siklus triwulan yang dialami seorang _omega_ mungkin bukan sesuatu yang seharusnya dibicarakan di depan umum. Tapi di cafe yang sepi itu, Luhan terpaksa menceritakan kejadian semalam ketika temannya bertanya. Ia tidak bisa berkata 'tidak' pada mereka, ia juga tidak bisa berbohong.

Wajah Luhan memerah mendengar Minseok bertanya dengan suara lantang. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan tidak menjawab.

"Kau lupa 'lagi', _hyung_ ", tambah Yixing dengan nada polos yang membuat Luhan semakin tidak ingin bicara dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Memang tidak umum untuk seorang omega seperti Luhan tidak memiliki pasangan biarpun ia sudah berumur hampir dua puluh tahun. Biasanya omega mencari pasangan sejak pertama kali insting seksual mereka muncul. Akan lebih mudah jika seorang omega memiliki partner Alpha yang bisa _membantu_ saat siklus birahi mereka datang.

.

"Iya, iya, 'lagi'," ujar Minseok sambil menyesap kopinya dengan khidmat, "Ini sudah kedua kalinya tahun ini kan."

"Dengan banyaknya alpha yang terpincut oleh wajah manis _gege_ , kenapa Lu- _ge_ tetap bersikeras tidak memiliki partner jadi sebuah misteri besar, ya?"

Luhan menempelkan keningnya di meja, berharap bisa menenggelamkan dirinya. Ia sudah sering menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak ingin memiliki partner Alpha karena ia tidak ingin menjadi _budak._ Semua orang tahu bahwa omega adalah budak Alpha, ras yang lebih dominan karena kekuatannya. Tapi teman-temannya tidak memahami keputusannya, tidak mengerti kenapa ia menghindari suatu _kepastiaan_ demi harga dirinya.

"Yep," Minseok mengangguk ke arah Yixing, "Ia lebih memilih tangannya ketimbang orang betulan."

"Diam kalian berdua," gerutu Luhan akhirnya, enggan mendengar kedua orang itu membicarakan kehidupan seksualnya lebih jauh. Itu sama sekali bukan urusan mereka, _terima kasih._ Mendengar kegusarannya, Minseok dan Yixing hanya tertawa dan menunjukan cengiran lebar ke arah Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat kepala dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi. Rambut yang bewarna pirang terang membingkai wajahnya. Matanya, bagian yang membuat setiap Alpha yang melihat Luhan berlomba-lomba menarik perhatiannya, bersinar hangat kontras dengan keningnya yang mengerut.

"Lagipula aku tidak sendirian," gumam Luhan, bicara dengan suara rendah biarpun pengunjung di cafe tempat mereka berkumpul itu hanya mereka bertiga, "Yifan membantuku.

Minseok menatapnya prihatin.

"Itu tidak lebih baik, Lu," ujarnya hati-hati, "Sama sekali tidak lebih baik."

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya, tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan Yifan membantu siklus-nya. Sudah dua tahun terakhir Yifan membantu Luhan dan tidak pernah ada masalah sampai sekarang. Ia dan Yifan sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak kecil, sejak mereka bertetangga di Beijing sebelum Yifan pindah ke Kanada. Ketika mereka tahu bahwa mereka sama-sama berada di Seoul, Luhan untuk melanjutkan studinya sedangkan Yifan untuk bekerja, persahabatan mereka sejak kecil diteruskan.

.

"Kenapa ya, Yifan- _ge_ tidak memiliki partner," Yixing mengerutkan wajah, berkonsentrasi mengaduk kopinya, "Padahal banyak sekali orang yang ingin memiliki partner Alpha seperti dia."

Luhan tidak berkomentar, memilih untuk meminum kopinya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum Yifan yang tampan dan bertubuh atletis memiliki banyak penggemar. Pekerjaannya sebagai model salah satu _clothing line_ hanya membuat fansnya semakin banyak. Bukan cuma satu-dua kali ada omega tidak dikenal yang mendatanginya dan (Luhan meringis setiap kali mengingatnya) menawarkan tubuh mereka untuk dimiliki Yifan. Tapi pemuda itu tidak pernah menerima satu pun dari mereka.

"Mungkin dia menunggu Luhan ingin memiliki Alpha."

Luhan terbatuk, kopi yang sedang diminumnya menetes ke baju. Matanya membelak menatap Minseok.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Itu satu-satunya penjelasan yang masuk akal," ujar Minseok santai sembari mengangkat bahunya.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau menanggapi. Ia selalu iri pada Minseok yang terlahir sebagai _beta,_ biarpun tidak sekuat alpha, setidaknya ia tidak perlu merasakan siklus triwulan-nya. Ia bisa memilih partner hidupnya tanpa ada batasan. Ia tidak perlu merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya berkhianat, menginginkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ia inginkan. Untung saja siklus itu hanya terjadi tiga bulan sekali. Setidaknya untuk setiap seminggu yang dihabiskannya dengan mengurung diri di kamar agar tidak ada orang yang tidak dikenal memanfaatkan tubuhnya, Luhan memiliki 3 bulan minus seminggu untuk hidup tenang.

Biarpun beberapa hari sebelum siklusnya mulai juga sama mengerikannya. Alpha-alpha yang bisa mencium bahwa ia akan mengalami siklus tiba-tiba mendatanginya dengan mata penuh nafsu. Luhan bergidik.

.

"Tapi kau sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang, Lu?" tanya Minseok, ada kekhawatiran di dalam nadanya yang membuat Luhan kembali ingat kenapa pemuda itu adalah sahabatnya. Yixing juga menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Luhan menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya, semuanya sudah kembali normal."

.

Suara denting lonceng terdengar, penanda bahwa seseorang memasuki cafe. Luhan tidak perlu mendengar sapaan bersemangat Yixing, "Yifan- _ge_!" untuk mengetahui siapa yang baru saja datang. Aroma alpha Yifan terlalu pekat, omega mana pun bisa menciumnya.

"Hai, Yifan," sapa Minseok sembari menarik satu kursi mendekat ke meja mereka. Luhan membeo sapaan itu dan Yifan menunjukan senyum tipis pada mereka bertiga.

"Hai," sapanya singkat sembari duduk di sebelah Minseok.

"Kami baru saja membicarakanmu, _ge,"_ kata Yixing sambil menunjukan senyum lebarnya, membuat lesung pipinya muncul.

"Hm?"

"Membicarakan siklus Luhan lebih tepatnya," kekeh Minseok, mengerling dengan wajah iseng ke arah Luhan yang mengerang dan menyikut sahabatnya itu.

Yifan tertawa, tangannya terangkat untuk menepuk pipi Luhan. "Kau tahu mereka akan berhenti membicarakan ini kalau kau _akhirnya_ mau menerima alpha, kan?"

Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Pembicaraan yang selalu sama tiap tiga bulan.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku masih berteman dengan kalian bertiga."

.

.

.

.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, ketika kopi di cangkir sudah kosong atau tinggal separuh dan pembicaraan mereka sudah melantur ke mana-mana, mulai dari _photoshoot_ Yifan terakhir, anak-anak konglomerat di kelas Minseok yang mengambil kuliah Bisnis Manajemen, resital dansa Yixing, hingga dosen _killer_ di jurusan sastra yang diambil Luhan (dan bagaimana ia selalu menarget Luhan di kelas), cafe itu sudah mulai ramai. Sudah cukup sore untuk pegawai kantoran dan anak-anak sekolah datang berkunjung. Suara denting lonceng dan sapaan "selamat datang!" dari barista yang bertugas berkali-kali terdengar.

Lonceng berdenting lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Mereka berempat sedang membicarakan tentang restoran yang baru buka di Myeongdong ketika Luhan tiba-tiba menolehkan wajahnya.

"Luhan?"

Samar-samar Luhan masih mendengar suara teman-temannya tapi adrenalinnya terpacu. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan hingga ia merasa bisa mendengar debaran di telinganya. Pupilnya melebar dan ia tanpa sadar berdiri.

Aroma alpha yang bahkan lebih menyengat dari Yifan tercium. Rasanya seperti menghisap substansi terlarang karena saat itu ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Seperti ada obat di dalam darahnya yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi sensitif tapi juga membutakan indera-inderanya, membutakan akal sehat. Yang ia bisa rasakan hanya aroma maskulin yang begitu kuat hingga ia seperti direngkuh di dalamnya. Ia tenggelam dan tidak bisa bernafas, tapi ia justru merasa _lebih_ hidup daripada biasanya.

Ada suara erangan terdengar, kasar dan penuh nafsu hingga membuat Luhan gemetar. Kemudian ia melihatnya, pemuda yang baru masuk ke dalam cafe itu.

Ia melihat wajah yang tirus dan rambut yang gelap, ia melihat seragam blazer yang dikenakannya, tapi semua itu terasa tidak penting ketika ia melihat mata pemuda itu. Nyaris emas dan liar, seperti binatang buas.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan dunia seperti berhenti berputar. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh lehernya sebelum sesuatu yang tajam menusuknya. Kelenjar di lehernya membuka dan ia dibanjiri kenikmatan. Suara erangan terdengar seperti bukan suaranya sendiri. Ia tidak peduli jika ia berejakulasi disaksikan oleh semua orang di cafe itu. Saat ini yang ia tahu hanya tubuhnya terasa ringan dan panas dan _ah._

Ia mendengar bisikan parau sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

 _._

 _"Milikku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luhan mendengar suara-suara sebelum ia membuka matanya. Suara teritakan dan bisik-bisik yang tidak bisa ia mengerti seolah dalam bahasa lain. Ia mencoba menarik nafas, tapi yang kemudian membuatnya terbangun adalah rasa sakit di lehernya.

 _"APA KAU IDIOT?!"_

Suara Yifan terdengar keras hingga Luhan mengernyit.

 _"BOCAH TENGIK! KAU MENANDAINYA! TANPA PERSETUJUANNYA!"_

 _._

 _Oh._

 _._

Saat itu Luhan baru menyadari apa yang terjadi di cafe. Wajahnya memerah dan ia refleks memegang lehernya. Kelenjar aromanya dirobek. Ia sudah ditandai.

Ia sudah menjadi milik seseorang.

Luhan bangun dari tempatnya berbaring, sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada di apartemennya. Tubuhnya terasa berat namun ketika ia mencoba berdiri, ia tidak merasa terlalu buruk.

Pelan-pelan ia berjalan keluar kamar.

.

Kehadiran yang pertama ia sadari adalah pemuda yang berlutut di lantai. Pemuda berambut gelap yang telah menggigit lehernya. Ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya begitu Luhan masuk ke ruangan, wajahnya pucat. Reaksi itu membuat Yifan yang berdiri di depannya serta Minseok dan Yixing yang mengitarinya menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Lu!"

Luhan hanya tersenyum lemah dan mengangkat bahunya. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada pemuda itu. _Anak sekolah_ , pikirnya getir ketika melihat seragam salah satu sekolah swasta yang sering ia lihat.

Ia berjalan mendekat dan berlutut di depan pemuda itu. Luhan mengernyit ketika melihat bibir yang robek dan lebam di pipi, tidak salah lagi perbuatan Yifan. Ia tahu Yifan protektif terhadapnya, tapi ia tidak menyangka sampai seperti ini. Walaupun sebenarnya bisa dimengerti.

.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan lembut.

Pemuda itu menatapnya ragu. Matanya tidak lagi liar seperti ketika di cafe, ada ketakutan dan keraguan yang terpancar. Ia terlihat masih sangat muda dan Luhan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Sehun," ujarnya parau,"Oh Sehun."

"Sehun," ulang Luhan, "namaku Luhan."

Saat itu ia merasakan cengkraman kuat di bahunya, mendorongnya menjauh dari Sehun.

"Ia _menandaimu_ , Luhan," suara Yifan terdengar geram.

Luhan ingin tertawa. Miris. Ia tahu. Oh, betapa ia _tahu_. Lehernya masih terasa sakit dan ada darah kering di sana. Aroma tubuhnya tidak seperti tubuhnya. Ada campuran bau Oh Sehun di tubuhnya, ia _tahu_ bahwa ia sudah ditandai. Sudah diklaim.

"Aku..." Luhan terlihat ragu sejenak sebelum berdecak pelan, frustasi. "Aku membiarkannya, Yifan."

Ia mendengar suara nafas tertahan. Bukan Yifan, mungkin salah satu dari Minseok atau Yixing.

"Yifan, kau tahu aku bisa menghadapi alpha-alpha lain," Luhan mencoba menjelaskan, ia mengerling ke arah Sehun sekilas, "Aku membiarkan dia _—_ Sehun _—_ menandaiku."

Yifan terlihat terkejut. Tapi hanya sesaat sebelum ekspresinya kembali mengeras.

"Jangan mencoba melindunginya, Lu."

"Aku tidak melindunginya," ujar Luhan yakin, mengangkat kepalanya untuk menemui tatapan Yifan, "aku hanya menceritakan apa yang terjadi."

Yifan masih terlihat tidak percaya. Ia menatap Luhan lama, tapi ketika Luhan tidak melepas pandangannya, akhirnya ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku harap kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan, _Xiao_ Lu."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

 _Tidak, ia tidak tahu,_ batinnya menjerit. Tapi teman-temannya tidak perlu tahu itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?"

Sehun bertanya langsung, tanpa basa-basi begitu pintu depan tertutup. Yifan, Minseok, dan Yixing memutuskan untuk pulang dan memberikan kesempatan untuk Luhan beristirahat. Seharusnya Sehun juga pergi, tapi Luhan menahannya. Ia perlu tahu siapa anak itu, atau setidaknya ia perlu tahu bagaimana ia harus menghubungi Alpha yang sudah menandainya. Bagaimanapun nasi sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur. Suka ataupun tidak akan ada waktu ketika Luhan membutuhkan anak itu.

Luhan tidak menjawab, hanya mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk duduk di sofa.

"Aku menandaimu dengan paksa," ujar pemuda itu lagi, tidak menghiraukan isyarat Luhan, "kau seharusnya melaporkanku."

Alpha memang memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar, kontrol atas omega yang ditandainya. Karena itu ada undang-undang yang melarang seorang Alpha menandai omega atau beta tanpa persetujuan yang ditandainya. Menandai dengan paksa sama saja seperti ia telah memperkosa Luhan, bahkan lebih buruk karena ia jadi memiliki kontrol atas Luhan. Ia bisa melakukan apapun pada Luhan dan semua itu legal karena Luhan adalah omega- _nya_.

Luhan tersenyum lemah.

"Aku tidak berbohong," ujarnya, ketika Sehun menatapnya skeptis Luhan menambahkan, "baiklah, mungkin sedikit. Tapi kupikir aku seharusnya bisa menghentikanmu."

"Aku _Alpha_ , kau tidak bisa menghentikanku."

Luhan tertawa. Sehun tidak tahu betapa banyak Alpha yang sudah ia tolak selama ini.

"Berapa umurmu, Sehun?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, lalu membuang muka.

"Enam belas."

Senyum di wajah Luhan memudar. Pemuda di depannya bahkan belum legal, masih di bawah umur bahkan untuk membuat keputusannya sendiri. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengambil kain dari laci di dapur. Ia bisa merasakan pandangan Sehun mengikuti setiap gerak-geriknya, tapi ia menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar. Ia membasahi kain dengan air di wastafel.

.

Ketika ia berjalan kembali kepada Sehun, pemuda itu duduk di sofa dengan kepala tertunduk. Luhan ingin menghela nafas, antara kasihan dan masih tidak percaya ini terjadi. Ia berlutut di depan Sehun, memaksa pemuda itu untuk mengangkat kepala agar Luhan bisa menyeka darah di bibir dan di pipinya yang merah dengan kain.

"Ini akan meninggalkan bekas beberapa hari," ujar Luhan pelan, "maaf, Yifan agak protektif."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia bahkan tidak melihat ke arah Luhan. Rahangnya mengatup, tegang, dan Luhan tidak mengerti reaksi itu sampai ia melihar rona merah di pipi Sehun dan kakinya yang gemetar. Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum kecil. _Dia malu?_ _Bocah manis_.

Setelah Luhan selesai menyeka luka Sehun, tiba-tiba pemuda yang lebih muda itu mengambil kain dari tangannya.

"Maaf," gumam Sehun pelan seakan ia takut, dan Luhan tersenyum. Tidak lama karena kemudian nafas Luhan tercekat ketika kain yang lembab itu menyentuh lehernya. Ia mencoba membuat tubuhnya rileks, Sehun hanya akan membersihkan bekas darah di sana. Ia harus tenang. Tidak ada apa-apa.

Tapi kemudian tangan Sehun menyentuh bekas gigitan di kelenjarnya. Luhan teringat pada kenikmatan yang membanjirinya ketika Sehun menancapkan taringnya di sana. Begitu nikmatnya hingga tanpa stimulasi apapun ia sudah _nyaris_ mencapai klimaks di depan banyak orang. _Betapa memalukan._ Ia belum pernah mengalami hal seintens itu. Tubuhnya gemetar.

Tangan Sehun berhenti bergerak dan suara nafasnya terdengar memburu. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya bertemu dengan Sehun. Wajah pemuda itu tampak terbagi antara menyesal tapi juga liar. Dan Luhan menggigit bibirnya.

.

Ia lupa bahwa Alpha bisa mencium aroma omega yang terangsang.

.

"Luhan."

Suara Sehun ketika mengucapkan namanya pertama kali membuat Luhan menahan nafas. Parau dan terdengar begitu lembut tapi juga bergairah.

Sehun menarik lehernya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke milik Luhan. Awalnya hanya bibir bertemu bibir, kemudian Sehun mulai menggigiti bibirnya, mengulumnya. Luhan mendesah ketika merasakan lidah Sehun menjilat bibirnya, dan menyesal kemudian karena pemuda yang lebih muda menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan.

 _Mereka baru bertemu hari ini._

Lidah Sehun menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya, memainkan lidahnya. _Memakannya_.

 _Ia baru enam belas tahun._

 _"Luhan."_

 _Ia masih anak-anak._

Jari Sehun di lehernya menekan bekas gigitan di kelenjar dan Luhan mengerang keras. Ia mencengkram lengan Sehun dan membiarkan tangan pemuda itu menjamahnya.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Luhan, aku ingin menyentuhmu."

Luhan ingin tertawa. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidur tanpa benang sehelai pun sejak Sehun melucuti bajunya dalam perjalanan dari ruang duduk ke kamarnya. Sehun sudah menyentuh banyak hal. Ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang diinginkan pemuda itu. Ia _sudah_ menyentuh Luhan.

Kecuali ia menginginkan lebih.

.

" _Sehun,_ " mulai Luhan pelan, menyilangkan kakinya untuk menutupi kemaluannya. Tapi Sehun mencengkram pahanya, menahan gerakannya.

"Biarkan aku menyentuhmu," ulangnya lagi, suaranya bergetar, "Aku ingin menandai setiap jengkal tubuhmu dengan tandaku, Lu."

Nada Sehun tidak menyediakan tempat untuk argumen, seakan ia tidak membutuhkan persetujuan Luhan sama sekali. Seakan tubuh yang diinginkan oleh Sehun itu bukan tubuhnya, tapi milik Sehun. Sebelum Luhan sempat mengatakan apapun satu tangan Sehun memilin putingnya, satu tangannya yang lain meremas bokong pemuda itu dengan kuat hingga Luhan terpaksa mendorong tubuhnya maju. Kemaluannya menyentuh bahan kasar dari celana yang dikenakan Sehun dan ia tidak kuasa menahan erangan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

 _"Sehun..."_

" _Lu,"_ desah pemuda itu di telinga Luhan, _"aku ingin menjamahmu."_

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak. Tapi kemudian Sehun menggesekan kemaluannya dengan milik Luhan, mendesah di telinganya dengan begitu penuh hasrat hingga Luhan menggigil. Ia seharusnya tidak melakukan ini. Bukankah ia selama ini menolak menjadi omega yang hanya menjadi objek pemuas Alpha?

 _"Lu, aku ingin bercinta denganmu."_

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Kakinya lemas. Sehun meremas-remas bokongnya, mencumbu bibirnya.

 _"Luhan."_ desahnya lagi, menggigit leher Luhan tepat di kelenjar aromanya, _"Aku ingin memasukan penisku. Membuat jejak di dalammu hingga kau akan selalu ingat padaku. Bahwa kau milikku."_

Luhan pikir ia seharusnya bergerak. Atau setidaknya melakukan sesuatu, mengatakan apapun untuk menghentikan Sehun. Tapi semua itu sulit dilakukan ketika Sehun sibuk melumat putingnya dalam mulut, tangannya yang dingin meremas-remas penis Luhan dengan kasar (tapi _oh, jangan berhenti_ ).

Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika Sehun melebarkan kedua kakinya, membuat seluruh bagian paling privat dari Luhan terpampang tepat di depannya. Luhan tahu ia seharusnya malu, ini pertama kalinya ada orang lain yang melihat bagian intimnya. Tapi kemudian Sehun membungkuk dan menjilat lubang duburnya dan _ya Tuhan, ah. Ah!_

 _Lidah Sehun masuk_ dan Luhan tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Di kepalanya hanya ada _tolong, tolong, Sehun lakukan lagi. Ah. Sehun._ Dan ia merasakan lubangnya dimasukan sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang lebih panjang dan keras. Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya mengerang.

Sehun memasukan jari telunjuk, bersama dengan lidahnya.

 _._

 _Ah._

.

Klimaksnya datang begitu kuat hingga tubuh Luhan langsung lunglai.

Ia tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya dan ia membiarkan tubuhnya merosot di kepala tempat tidur. Tubuhnya terasa lengket oleh keringat dan sperma, tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak. Sehun mengecup pipinya, pelipisnya, kemudian bibirnya. Bibirnya digigiti oleh pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Sehun melumat lidahnya, membuat Luhan mengerang pelan sebelum menutup matanya.

 _._

 _"Milikku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _tbc_**

 _._

 _._

* * *

Salah satu cerita dari wattpadku. Uhm, ini cerita yang kutulis ala kadarnya jadi uh, aku nggak yakin dengan kualitasnya. Anyway, cerita ini bukan prioritas utamaku jadi updatenya mungkin akan lama, tergantung situasi. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 **ESTROUS CYCLE**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2: Estrus**

 _._

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **Catatan tentang AU:**

Di dunia ini semua manusia dibagi menjadi tiga golongan: Alpha, Beta, dan Omega, kelas sosial yang mirip dengan pembagian kelas dalam kelompok serigala. Secara fisik tidak ada yang membedakan mereka kecuali aroma mereka. Alpha adalah kelas yang dominan, mereka memiliki tubuh yang kuat dan memiliki posisi yang dihormati dalam masyarakat. Beta adalah kelas yang berada ditengah dan memiliki jumlah paling banyak, mereka seperti laki-laki dan perempuan pada normalnya. Omega adalah kelas yang langka, namun dianggap sebagai kelas terbawah. Omega memiliki siklus seksual setiap tiga bulan, ketika mereka berada dalam siklus mereka berada dalam kondisi siap untuk dibuahi dan mengeluarkan aroma yang bisa merangsang alpha/beta.

* * *

.

.

Satu bulan sejak ia bertemu dengan Sehun, dan Luhan belum melihatnya lagi. Itu tentu saja disebabkan oleh apa yang ia ucapkan begitu ia terbangun setelah Sehun memberikan orgasme terbaik sepanjang hidupnya. Ia terbangun dalam pelukan anak itu dan selama beberapa saat Luhan panik melihat ada seseorang di tempat tidurnya—sebelum ia teringat apa yang terjadi. Atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang seharusnya tidak terjadi.

 _"_ _Aku tahu bahwa kita—partner sekarang,"_ ujarnya sehati-hati mungkin sambil melirik ke arah anak yang menatapnya dengan mata lebar penuh harap, _"tapi aku membutuhkan waktu untuk terbiasa."_

Terutama, ia tidak mau kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya lagi. Sehun bisa merangsangnya dengan satu sentuhan dan Luhan tidak ingin menjadi budak nafsu, pelacur yang akan merintih setiap Sehun menginginkannya. Ia tidak mau anak berumur enam belas tahun memegang kendali atas dirinya, menjadikannya semacam mainan seksual. Keingintahuan remaja tidak memiliki batas dan Luhan tidak mau mengambil risiko.

 _"_ _Dan aku tidak ingin ini terjadi lagi,"_ ujar Luhan menambahkan, memberikan penekanan pada kata 'ini' untuk memastikan Sehun mengerti. _Ini_ , Sehun menyentuhnya dan Luhan membiarkan karena ia terlalu mabuk dalam orgasme untuk menghentikan anak itu.

Sehun terlihat terkejut, terluka, lalu kemudian pasrah. Ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mulutnya membuka, lalu menutup. Akhirnya ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan pergi dari apartment Luhan dengan kepala tertunduk.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu tanpa kontak. Luhan memiliki nomor untuk menghubungi Sehun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi _nihil_. Luhan merasa kehidupannya kembali normal. Ia kembali menghabiskan waktunya untuk kuliah dan mengerjakan tugas, pergi bersenang-senang dengan Minseok dan Yixing (dan Yifan kadang-kadang). Semuanya kembali normal. Biarpun ada malam-malam ketika Luhan merasakan seseorang memanggilnya, membuat kulitnya tergelitik. Tapi itu tidak terlalu mengganggunya. Luhan bisa melupakan bahwa ia memiliki partner.

.

.

Sebulan lagi berlalu tanpa insiden, tanpa ada Oh Sehun. Tugas-tugas kuliah memenuhi kepala Luhan dan yang ia pikirkan belakangan ini hanya bagaimana cara mendapatkan nilai A di kuliah Semiotika yang dosennya terkenal tidak mau memberikan nilai lebih dari B minus. Luhan sudah hampir tidak pernah ingat bahwa ia memiliki partner ketika Sehun tiba-tiba muncul.

Mereka sedang berada di café langganan mereka—Luhan, Minseok, dan Yixing—mengerjakan tugas masing-masing karena ujian tengah semester akan dimulai minggu depan.

"Yixing," gerutu Minseok, "berhenti mengetukkan jari, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi."

"Maaf, hyung," balas Yixing seraya menghentikan tangannya dan mengangkat kepala dari kertas music yang sedang ditulisinya. "Menurut kalian lebih bagus yang mana?' Ia mendendangkan satu bagian nada, lalu satu lagi.

"Pertama," jawab Minseok dan Luhan bersamaan.

Yixing tertawa lalu mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum ia kembali menekuni musiknya. Tapi ketika itu Yixing melihat seseorang di pintu masuk.

.

Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun datang sebelum Yixing bersuara, sebelum Minseok menyikutnya. Rasanya seperti hari itu lagi, aroma Alpha Sehun begitu kuat hingga terasa seperti merengkuhnya. Lembut namun kokoh. Luhan tanpa sadar menarik nafas dalam-dalam, meraup aroma partnernya. Tapi ketika ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan, Luhan meringis dan cepat-cepat meminum kopinya. Berharap harum biji kopi bisa setidaknya mengurangi aroma Sehun.

Luhan pikir Sehun akan datang ke mejanya. Ia tahu Sehun pasti tahu ia ada di sini. Aromanya pasti sudah memberitahu, memanggil Sehun sejak ia menginjakan kakinya masuk.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit. Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Luhan mengangkat pandangannya dari cangkir kopi dan menemukan Minseok dan Yixing menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" .

Minseok hanya melirik sekilas ke arah kasir, isyarat yang cukup jelas. Luhan menarik nafas dan menolehkan kepalanya.

Sehun berdiri di sana, mematung menatapnya. Tapi tidak sampai sedetik, begitu Sehun menyadari bahwa Luhan melihatnya, wajahnya langsung berubah menampakan ekspresi terkejut dan ia langsung mengambil pesanannya, pergi tanpa mencoba melihat Luhan sekali lagi.

Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

.

"Wah, wah, wah."

Minseok mengangkat alisnya, menatap kea rah Luhan dengan ekspresi yang sangat _judgemental_ hingga Luhan merasa tidak nyaman. Yixing juga menatapnya bingung. Luhan ingin lari dari sana.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya, Lu- _ge_?"

"Bocah malang…"

Luhan menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kalian jadi mendukungnya?"

"Mudah saja," ujar Minseok sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, "Kau membutuhkan alpha. Dan lebih baik dia daripada kau tetap menggunakan hubungan anehmu dengan Yifan."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan alpha," tanggap Luhan keras kepala. Ia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ada bagian dirinya yang kecewa ketika melihat Sehun pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Tapi ia yakin itu semua insting omega-nya, bukan karena keinginannya sendiri.

"Terserah apa katamu, Lu," ujar Minseok sambil mengangkat bahu sebelum memberikan tatapan memperingatkan pada sahabatnya itu, "tapi kau tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau adalah omega."

.

.

.

Esoknya hal yang sama terjadi. Sehun datang dan pergi begitu saja. Luhan lagi-lagi merasakan tubuhnya bereaksi ketika mencium aroma Sehun, familiar dan membuatnya rileks. Tapi Luhan tidak mau terlihat bahwa ia terpengaruh oleh Sehun, jadi ia mengerjakan tugasnya dan tidak mengangkat kepalanya sama sekali selama masih ada Sehun.

Minseok dan Yixing sibuk berspekulasi.  
.

Esoknya masih sama.

Sehun masih datang dengan menyebarkan aromanya. Ia tidak menyapa Luhan, dan Luhan juga tidak mengakui keberadaannya. Minseok dan Yixing menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Luhan tidak mau.

.

Esoknya masih sama.

.

Dan esoknya juga.

.

Esoknya kembali berulang. Sehun masuk membeli sesuatu, menatap Luhan dari jauh. Sedangkan Luhan berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Semuanya sama lagi, ulangan dari kejadian yang sudah terjadi beberapa hari terakhir. Tapi kali ini Minseok yang sudah tidak sabar memutuskan bahwa beberapa hari ini sudah cukup.

"Ini konyol," gumam Minseok sambil berdiri, "aku akan bicara padanya."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Minseok dengan mata terbelak.

"Minseok—" desis Luhan ketika sahabatnya itu bangkit.

Tapi Minseok tidak menghiraukannya.

Luhan menatap frustasi punggung Minseok yang menjauh. Di sebelahnya Yixing tersenyum dan menepuk bahunya.

" _Ge,_ hyung ingin kau bahagia," ujarnya lembut, dengan senyum polos yang membuat Luhan tanpa sadar membalas senyumnya. Ia menghela nafas, tahu bahwa ia konyol, bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menghindari Sehun selamanya. Luhan menundukan kepalanya, tidak ingin melihat Minseok dan Sehun.

Tapi ketika aroma Sehun menghilang, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut. Minseok kembali seorang diri. Ekspresi sahabatnya itu tidak bisa ditebak dan Luhan merasa jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Apa yang Minseok katakan pada Sehun, apa yang Sehun katakan tentang Luhan. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bertalu-talu di dalam kepalanya tapi Luhan tidak mengatakannya. Ia hanya tersenyum lemah ke arah Minseok dan menundukan kepalanya lagi.

"Dia anak baik, Lu," ujar Minseok sambil kembali duduk di kursinya, "Kau tahu apa yang ia katakan ketika aku bertanya kenapa ia tidak mendatangimu? _'Luhan tidak akan senang'_ sambil tersenyum sedih dan pergi." Minseok mendengus dan meneruskan, memberikan tatapan aneh pada Luhan. "Alpha apanya. Aku berani bertaruh dia akan mengikuti apapun yang kau inginkan. Dia selembek puding."

Luhan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Dia anak baik, Lu," ulang Minseok lagi, "Berikan dia kesempatan."

.

Esok harinya kejadian yang sama terulang. Sehun memesan minumnya di kasir dan Minseok memberi Luhan tatapan penuh ekspektasi.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan berdiri. Langkahnya terasa berat ketika ia berjalan ke kasir. Semakin ia mendekat aroma Sehun semakin kuat dan ia merasa semakin rileks. Kulit-kulitnya seperti dibelai oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan ia mendapati dirinya ingin sensasi itu semakin kuat. Luhan mengeraskan rahangnya. _Insting omega sialan_.

Sehun lebih tinggi dari Luhan. Rambutnya hitam pendek dan kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Ia mengenakan seragam dari sekolah swasta elit di dekat sini. _Anak sekolah berumur enam belas tahun._ Luhan menghela nafas.

"Sehun," panggilnya.

Ketika Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, menatapnya dengan mata terbelak dan ekspresi yang begitu terkejut, Luhan merasa jantungnya seperti diremas. Ia merasa bersalah. Tapi kemudian ada senyum lebar di wajah anak itu dan Luhan merasa perutnya menjadi hangat. Ia menggosok tengkuknya, mencoba mencari kata-kata.

"Duduklah bersama kami," ujarnya akhirnya.

Senyum di wajah Sehun bertambah lebar dan ada warna merah muda di pipinya ketika ia mengangguk.

.

Sehun yang datang dan menatap Luhan dari kejauhan sudah tidak ada sekarang. Sekarang ia duduk di antara Luhan dan Minseok, membawa pekerjaan rumahnya sendiri sementara yang lain mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Yixing menyukai Sehun, ia bertanya banyak hal dan mengingatkannya untuk makan karena Sehun terlalu kurus dan ia masih dalam pertumbuhan! Minseok mengajarinya matematika, memberikan tutor gratis tiap Sehun mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Luhan kadang membantu tugas Bahasa Korea-nya dan terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Sehun membaca buku-buku sastra, Hwang Sunwon dan bahkan Chang Younghee. Mereka berbicara panjang mengenai buku-buku baru dan toko buku bekas di Samcheongdong yang menjual buku langka.

.

"Kau punya buku cetakan pertamanya?" Luhan terlihat takjub, "Dosenku menyuruh kami membaca _And So Flows History_ minggu depan."

"Hm, Ayahku penggemarnya. Ia punya semua buku Han Moosook."

Luhan merasakan jari Sehun yang dingin menyentuh wajahnya, menyibakan rambutnya ke pinggir agar tidak menghalangi matanya.

"Aku akan membawakannya untukmu besok."

.

Sehun selalu duduk di sebelahnya, dan Luhan tidak pernah mempertanyakan.

Kadang Sehun menyentuhnya. Memegang lengannya ketika ia meminta atensi Luhan, menyentuh lututnya ketika ia tertawa. Luhan mulai terbiasa dengan cara bicara Sehun yang unik dan senyuman yang selalu merekah setiap Luhan melihat ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian siklus Luhan datang. Kali ini tidak begitu buruk, ada aroma Sehun yang bercampur dengan miliknya hingga tidak ada alpha yang mencoba mendekatinya. Ini minggu pra-siklus terbaik yang pernah dialaminya. Tidak ada alpha tidak dikenal yang menghentikannya di jalan, membuat komentar-komentar tentang Luhan dan wajahnya yang manis.

Sehun menjadi ekstra protektif. Ia duduk begitu dekat dengan Luhan sampai bahu mereka bersentuhan. Beberapa kali ia mendapati Sehun menghirup aromanya dan membuat ekspresi puas.

Luhan merasa bersalah, tapi ketika siklusnya datang, ia mengurung diri di apartment Yifan.

.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya terasa lengket. Luhan menggeliatkan tubuhnya, meluruskan tungkai-tungkainya yang pegal seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur. Pikirannya kembali awas setelah selama seminggu tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain keinginan seksual. Ia mengambil pakaian bersih yang diletakan Yifan di atas nakas.

Ia meletakan kembali pakaian itu dan mengambil _smartphone-_ nya yang mati. Untuk pertama kali setelah seminggu Luhan menyalakan _smartphone-_ nya. Ratusan pesan masuk dan Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya. Tapi matanya membelak ketika ia melihat hampir semuanya berasal dari kontak Sehun. Ia membuka dan membaca sekilas beberapa, semuanya bernada sama: _'kamu di mana? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Tolong katakan padaku kau baik-baik saja'_.

Rasa bersalah menggerogotinya. Tapi tidak ada yang menonjoknya lebih keras daripada ketika ia menemukan pesan dari Minseok, dikirim beberapa hari yang lalu. Pesannya hanya satu kalimat.

 _'_ _Belum pernah aku sekecewa ini padamu, Luhan'_

.

.

.

Yifan mengantarkannya pulang dengan mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ia merasa sesuatu mencakari hatinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yifan, mengerling sekilas sebelum ia kembali memperhatikan jalanan, "kau bisa tinggal di tempatku beberapa hari lagi."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku harus menghadapi ini," ujarnya lirih.

Yifan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan Luhan bersyukur bahwa ia tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa. Kepalanya penuh dengan berbagai macam hal. Apa yang ia inginkan, apa yang ia percayai.

Ketika mereka sampai dan Luhan keluar dari mobil, ia tidak menyangka akan langsung diserang oleh aroma yang sudah terlalu familiar. Luhan menahan nafas dan menolehkan kepalanya. Benar saja, Sehun menunggu di depan gedung tempat tinggalnya. Ada Minseok dan Yixing di belakangnya, tapi mereka tidak bergerak dari tempat mereka ketika Sehun berlari ke arahnya. Bola mata anak lelaki itu membesar, bergerak-gerak awas. Luhan tidak sempat mengatakan apapun sebelum Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk antara leher dan bahunya.

Sesaat Luhan membiarkan aroma Sehun merengkuhnya—rasanya seperti _pulang._

"Kenapa kau memiliki baunya?"

Lalu rasa yang menggerogoti hatinya datang kembali.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Sehun. Anak laki-laki pemalu yang menyukai novel sastra tidak ada di sana. Hanya ada alpha Sehun. Ada geraman tertahan dan Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat Sehun membenamkan gigi di lehernya.

Berbeda dengan dulu ketika Sehun menggigitnya tepat di kelenjarnya, kali ini ia tidak menggigitnya di sana. Yang Luhan rasakan hanya _sakit_ dan lehernya seperti dirobek. Semuanya berlangsung cepat. Tiba-tiba Yifan datang dan menarik Sehun lepas, membantingnya ke tanah.

" _Bocah._ "

Sehun meraung.

"Dia milikku!" Ia memperlihatkan taring-taringnya, warna matanya menguning seperti mata serigala, "Beraninya kau menyentuhnya!"

Yifan hanya menyilangkan lengannya, menatap anak laki-laki yang terduduk di tanah dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Mungkin karena dia tidak menginginkanmu."

Sehun meraung dan mencoba menyerang Yifan. Tapi pemuda yang lebih tua itu berhasil mendorongnya jatuh hanya dengan sebuah pukulan di perut.

Sehun meringkuk memegang perutnya dan merintih. Luhan tahu ia seharusnya ke sana, ia harus menenangkan Sehun. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi sakit di lehernya membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak dan darah yang mengotori bajunya membuatnya pusing.

"Kau tidak pantas menjadi partner Luhan, bocah."

Mata Sehun membesar. Serigalanya hilang dan anak laki-laki berumur enam belas tahun itu kembali. Ia terlihat tidak yakin dan _matanya_ —Luhan tidak tega melihatnya. Ia terlihat terluka dan kecewa dan Luhan tahu itu semua salahnya. Perlahan ia mencoba melangkah mendekat, kepalanya pusing, tapi ia butuh melakukan sesuatu. _Sehun_.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Sehun.

Tapi anak itu menepis tangannya dan berlari pergi.

"Sehun!"

Luhan ingin mengejar Sehun tapi Yifan menarik lengannya.

" _Xiao_ Lu…"

"Aku harus bicara padanya," gumam Luhan sembari membebaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Yifan.

.

.

"Sehun, tunggu."

Kepalanya masih pusing tapi ia berhasil mengejar Sehun. Anak itu tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukannya .

"Sehun!"

Luhan berlari.

Ia menarik bagian belakang baju Sehun, memaksanya untuk berhenti. Lehernya masih terasa sangat sakit tapi aroma Sehun membuatnya tenang. Sehun berhenti dan sesaat Luhan merasa lega. Tapi ketika Sehun bicara, rasa yang menggerogoti hatinya muncul lagi.

"Kau setidaknya bisa memberitahuku dari awal kalau kau tidak menginginkanku."

 _Tidak._

"Sehun tolong, dengarkan dulu."

"Aku sudah tahu dari Minseok-hyung," suaranya getir dan bergetar dan Luhan tidak suka mendengarnya, "Kau selalu menghabiskan siklusmu dengannya. Apalagi yang mau kau katakan?"

Luhan tidak bisa bicara. Ia menatap punggung Sehun, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau tidak menginginkanku. Aku mengerti."

 _Bukan._

"Maaf sudah menandaimu," suara Sehun terdengar lirih. Ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan. Matanya merah dan ekspresinya kaku dan Luhan tahu itu semua salahnya tapi—

"Aku tahu tidak mudah untuk melepas tandaku," Sehun menyentuh lehernya, jarinya seperti mengatakan maaf dan Luhan tahu ini bukan apa yang ia inginkan. "Tapi kau bisa melakukannya."

 _Tidak_.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

.

Sehun pergi dan Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.

 **Update!**

 **Aku nggak nyangka ternyata banyak yang suka cerita ini O_O aku sendiri nggak begitu ingin nerusin ini karena… well, omega!verse seringkali tipikal dan berakhir klise dan aku nggak yakin bisa membuat cerita yang bagus. Tapi aku akan mencoba… ._.**

 **On another note, karena banyak yang nyaranin untuk bikin IG, I made my account: DearestLu do say hi to me there :D**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

 **ESTROUS CYCLE**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3: Diestrus**

 _._

 _._

.

* * *

 **Catatan tentang AU:**

Setiap orang hanya bisa memiliki satu partner, yaitu orang yang menandai mereka dengan cara menggigit kelenjar aroma di leher (contoh: Sehun dan Luhan). Hanya alpha yang bisa menandai orang lain sebagai partnernya, sedangkan omega justru perlu ditandai karena tanpa tanda aromanya akan menarik semua orang. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa melakukan hubungan seksual dengan orang selain partner mereka (contoh: Luhan dan Yifan), biarpun mereka akan merasa lebih nikmat jika melakukan hubungan dengan partner mereka.

Ketika omega ditandai, aroma alpha-nya akan melekat secara **permanen** di tubuhnya. Tapi selain aroma partner, aroma kurang lebih seperti parfum, jika menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang terlalu lama aroma juga bisa menempel, tapi juga bisa terhapus ketika sudah lama tidak berhubungan.

Tanda dari alpha tidak bisa dihapus, tapi bisa di _override_ oleh Alpha lain. Contoh, jika Yifan menggigit Luhan, tanda dari Sehun akan terhapus dan digantikan dengan milik Yifan. Tapi _override_ ini prosesnnya menyakitkan, karena kalau dibayangkan, penanda kedua ini menghancurkan dulu kelenjar yang ditandai lalu membuat ulang tanda yang baru. Tapi meskipun secara praktik bisa dilakukan, mengambil alih tanda Alpha lain dianggap tidak etis, sama seperti merebut pasangan seseorang.

* * *

.

.

Ada yang janggal ketika Luhan kembali bertemu dengan Yixing dan Minseok di café langganan mereka. Yixing mencoba bersikap biasa tapi ia mencoba terlalu keras untuk bersikap normal sehingga Luhan justru merasa semuanya tidak ada yang normal. Minseok terang-terangan mengatainya bodoh dan keterlaluan, bahwa ia marah pada Luhan. Luhan menerima semua cacian yang diberikan padanya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tapi mau seperti apapun," kata Minseok akhirnya, "kau tetap temanku, aku tidak akan membiarkan hubungan kita hancur karena ketololanmu. Tapi _tolong,_ Luhan. perbaiki keadaan ini."

Luhan merasa setengah beban di pundaknya lepas begitu Minseok mengatakan itu. Biarpun ia tidak tahu bagaiman ia harus memperbaiki keadaan ini. Jarak kosong di antara kursi Luhan dan Minseok seperti meneriakan nama Sehun, tapi tidak ada yang bisa atau mau mengisi jarak itu.

.

.

Ujian tengah semester berlalu dan frekuensi mereka bertiga bertemu berkurang. Masing-masing sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, biarpun mereka masih menyempatkan bertemu tiap hari Rabu sore. Dua minggu setelah Sehun pergi, hubungan mereka bertiga belum membaik dan Luhan bersyukur ia masih punya kehidupan kuliahnya, karena ia tidak tahan kalau harus setiap hari mendapatkan tatapan mencemooh dari Minseok atau pun Yixing yang bersikap seperti mengasihaninya tapi sebenarnya tahu bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahan Luhan juga.

"Yifan- _gege_ , tidak ke sini? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya," tanya Yixing santai, menyesap _latte-_ nya dari cangkir. Ada keheningan yang tidak wajar di antara mereka, sampai Yixing ingat bahwa terakhir kali mereka bertemu dengan Yixing adalah hari setelah siklus Luhan.

"Ia sedang ada pemotretan di Busan," jawab Luhan akhirnya, mencoba bersikap biasa, "dia mengeluh setiap hari padaku tentang perempuan-perempuan di sana mengikutinya sepanjang hari."

"Ah, itu terdengar seperi _gege_ yang kukenal," tawa Yixing terdengar kelewat lega. Bersyukur bahwa pertanyaannya tidak menjadikan suasana canggung. Setidaknya sampai Minseok memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Wah, dan kau tidak cemburu, Luhan?"

"Untuk apa?"

Minseok mengangkat bahunya.

"Sehun bilang kau bisa melepaskan tandanya bukan? Bagus. Kau mendapat keinginanmu," ujarnya lagi seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, menatap Luhan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, "Apa Yifan belum menandaimu juga?."

Luhan merasa sesuatu menusuknya ketika ia mendengar nama Sehun. Tangannya bergetar tapi ia mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Hubunganku dengan Yifan tidak seperti itu, Minseok."

"Ya, ya," ujar Minseok sekenanya sambil meminum kopinya, "terserah apa katamu."

Luhan bertanya-tanya apakah seharusnya ia marah di kondisi ini. Serangan dari Minseok terlalu mendadak, terlalu dalam, terlalu pribadi dan sama sekali bukan urusan Minseok. Tapi ia juga tahu bahwa Minseok adalah teman baiknya, dan mungkin ia kecewa karena Luhan, teman baiknya, melakukan sesuatu yang keterlaluan. Mengkhianati alphanya.

Tangannya masih gemetar dan Luhan menautkan jemarinya seperti posisi berdoa di bawah meja. Ia ingin lari, tapi lari tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Ia ingin mencoba membuat Minseok dan Yixing mengerti. Tapi ia juga tidak yakin bisa melakukannya.

"Yifan sudah memiliki partner di Cina," ujar Luhan kemudian, pelan-pelan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kedua temannya, "Satu-satunya alasan aku mempercainya dengan siklusku adalah karena aku tahu dia tidak akan terpengaruh dengan aromaku."

Wajah Minseok semakin terlihat seram.

"Jadi kau semacam selingkuhannya?" Ada dengusan tak percaya, dan tatapan Minseok yang menuduh membuat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Tidak," ujar Luhan lagi mencoba menjelaskan, "Dia hanya membantuku—"

"Dengan menidurimu. _Wow._ Menurutmu itu bukan selingkuh?"

"Partner Yifan tahu soalku," ujar Luhan dengan suara bergetar, "Dengar Minseok, aku tahu aku melakukan kesalahan. Seharusnya aku—"

.

Minseok mengangkat kedua tangannya, memberikan isyarat untuk berhenti. Luhan tidak tahu apa ia seharusnya ia merasa bersyukur atau tidak. Semua perkataan Minseok menyakitinya, tapi jika ia meneruskan ia takut akan menangis.

"Maaf, Luhan, ini kesalahanku," ujar Minseok sambil membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit, "Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

Luhan merasa lebih banyak lagi duri yang menusuk jantungnya. Mendengar Minseok minta maaf jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada mendengar makian karena ia tahu bahwa ia pantas mendapatkan seluruh kemarahan, kecaman. Ia yang seharusnya minta maaf, memohon ampun pada Sehun.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan besar," ujar Luhan akhirnya, "Kau marah padaku, aku mengerti. Aku tidak bisa bilang bahwa kata-katamu tidak berpengaruh," tenggorokannya sedikit tercekat, "tapi aku pantas menerimanya."

Luhan menundukan kepalanya dan merasakan ada lengan yang melingkari bahunya. Yixing. Kemudian ada tangan yang mengacak rambutnya—Minseok. Dan selama beberapa detik Luhan merasa tidak begitu buruk.

"Dia memang lebih muda, tapi dia tetap seorang alpha," suara Minseok lebih tenang, tapi Luhan masih merasa takut dan menyadari siapa yang Minseok maksud dengan 'dia' membuat jantungnya terasa seperti diremas, "Dia bisa saja memaksamu. Itu haknya karena sudah dilahirkan sebagai alpha, suka ataupun tidak suka. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Kau memintanya untuk menunggumu jadi ia melakukannya."

.

 _Dia akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan._

.

.

.

.

"Sehun."

Luhan mendengar suara nafas tertahan. Ada keraguan dalam hening yang ia dengar dan ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Takut, gugup, khawatir.

 _"_ _Luhan. Ada apa?"_

Suara Sehun terdengar familiar dan tidak familiar di saat yang bersamaan.

 _"_ _Aku sudah mempunyai partner, jadi—"_ Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, bingung. Ia tidak salah dengarkan? " _kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku_. _Kau bisa minta Yifan menghapus tandaku._ "

Oh.

" _Atau kau sudah melakukannya? Baguslah kalau begitu._ "

Suara Sehun terdengar jauh. Seakan ia bukan mendengar suara itu dari teleponnya, tapi dari bawah air. Luhan merasakan sesuatu bercokol di kerongkongannya, membuatnya kesulitan untuk bicara. Susah payah ia membuka mulutnya tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

 _"_ _Luhan?"_

Maaf.

"Aku tidak menghapus tandamu," ujar Luhan lirih, "Aku tidak akan pernah menghapusnya."

Luhan memutuskan panggilan. Ia membuka batere _smartphone-_ nya dan memasukan benda itu ke bawah bantalnya. Mungkin seumur hidup ia akan mempertahankan tanda Sehun tanpa benar-benar menjadi partner anak laki-laki itu. Ini hukuman untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berikutnya Luhan tidak keluar dari apartmentnya kecuali untuk pergi ke kampus, itu pun hanya kelas-kelas tertentu yang absensi menentukan nilainya. Ia beralasan sedang ada tugas esai penting yang harus ia kerjakan dalam seminggu, Minseok dan Yixing tidak bertanya padanya lebih jauh.

Tugas esai itu betul-betul ada dan Luhan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk membuat esai yang terbaik. Ia membaca banyak referensi, banyak pendapat baik dari kalangan professional maupun amatir tentang gaya bahasa Haruki Murakami, objek utama esai yang akan ia tulis. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun, jadi ia menenggelamkan diri dalam buku-buku dan teori. Ia merevisi esainya berkali-kali hingga ia seperti membuat bukan hanya satu, tapi banyak esai. Luhan tidak peduli, yang penting ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia tidak ingin mempertanyakan kenapa hatinya terasa kosong.

.

Ia sedang melakukan revisi untuk kesekiankalinya ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi. _Jajjangmyeon_ pesanannya, ia pikir, menu makanannya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Luhan mengambil dompetnya, berjalan malas ke pintu depan. Tapi ketika ia membuka pintu, bukan kurir restoran _Chinese food_ yang ada di hadapannya.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebelum ia mendorong Luhan ke tembok, satu tangannya mencengkram leher pemuda itu—setengah mencekiknya.

Luhan belum pulih dari kekagetannya ketika Sehun menundukan kepala, menghirup aroma dari lehernya sebelum mengeluarkan suara geraman dan membenamkan taring ke kelenjar aroma Luhan. Nafas Luhan terhenti dan ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi selain Sehun di mana-mana.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" samar-samar Luhan bisa mendengar geraman Sehun di telinganya, "Kau tidak menginginkanku, jadi aku sudah _bilang_ padamu untuk menghapus tandaku. _Tapi kau tidak melakukannya."_

Luhan terengah-engah. Mata sayunya menatap Sehun dan ia tidak bisa bicara.

"Kau harus membuat keputusan, Luhan," Sehun mengendus lehernya dan Luhan pikir ini tidak adil karena bagaimana ia bisa membuat keputusan ketika di dalam kepalanya hanya ada _Sehunsehunsehunsehun._ Lalu Sehun menempelkan keningnya pada kening Luhan, dan Luhan bisa melihat pupil di tengah iris Sehun yang keemasan. "Keputusanmu, Luhan. Kau mau menjadi partnerku atau tidak?"

.

Luhan mengeluarkan suara tersedak dan Sehun melonggarkan cengkraman di lehernya. Selama beberapa saat Luhan tidak berani mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai.

"Kau bilang," nafasnya terasa tercekat ketika ia harus mengulang kalimat itu dengan suaranya sendiri, "Kau bilang kau sudah menemukan partner."

Ekspresi liar di wajah Sehun sekilas digantikan oleh air muka terkejut dan pipi yang memerah. Hanya sebentar saja sebelum ekspresinya kembali liar, dengan mata dingin dan setiap otot wajahnya meneriakan 'alpha!'.

"Bohong, tentu saja," ujar pemuda enam belas tahun itu tanpa ada rasa bersalah, "mana mungkin aku bisa langsung menemukan partner baru ketika partner pertamaku lari begitu saja ke pelukan alpha lain?"

Luhan merasakan rasa bersalahnya menggerogoti bagian dalam tubuhnya lagi. Kali ini sampai membuatnya merasa hampa sejenak. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Perlahan, ia memberanikan diri untuk bergerak. Sehun masih mencengkram lehernya, masih mengurungnya di antara tubuhnya dan dinding. Tapi Luhan tetap ingin mencoba. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyentuh pipi Sehun.

Ia merasakan detak jantung Sehun semakin cepat, seolah bekejar-kejaran dengan detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku."

Mata Sehun memicing dan ia menggeram, buas. Namun Luhan tetap bertahan, ia menatap mata Sehun lekat-lekat.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," bisiknya, "Maukah kau mendengarkanku, Sehun?"

Luhan tidak tahu mana yang ia lebih takuti, Sehun menyerangnya atau Sehun meninggalkannya. Tapi perlahan-lahan ia melihat tubuh Sehun menjadi lebih rileks. Matanya kembali gelap dan ekspresi wajahnya kembali pada Sehun yang enam belas tahun. Anak sekolah dengan wajah tirus dan senyum gugup yang teramat dikenalnya.

.

.

"Ayahku seorang omega," ujar Luhan tiba-tiba, ketika ia sedang meletakan gelas berisi jus di depan Sehun.

"Dia melahirkanku tanpa ternah tahu siapa yang—" suara Luhan menghilang sebelum kembali muncul, "menyumbangkan sperma ketika ia sedang berada dalam siklus." Ia duduk di atas sofa, di samping Sehun dengan kedua lututnya ia tarik ke dada. "Berada dalam siklus itu mengerikan. Seluruh tubuhku menjerit ingin seseorang menyentuhku."

Luhan tidak melihat ke arah Sehun sama sekali, ia menatap televisi yang mati.

"Aku menghabiskan siklusku sendiri selama beberapa tahun. Tapi sejak dua tahun yang lalu, itu tidak lagi cukup. Aku membutuhkan seseorang."

Luhan ingat betul siklusnya hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. Apapun yang ia lakukan klimaksnya tidak pernah datang. Ia sudah mencoba segala cara, itu pertama kalinya ia memasukan sesuatu ke dalam anusnya dan itu pun tidak berhasil membuatnya mencapai orgasme. Seminggu yang menyakitkan.

"Yifan—" ia mendengar suara geraman Sehun tapi tetap meneruskan, "Yifan sudah memiliki partner dan kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Ia satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan terpengaruh dengan aromaku saat siklus."

Luhan memberanikan diri mengerling ke samping sedikit, tapi sebelum ia bisa melihat wajah Sehun keberaniannya hilang dan ia kembali menatap lututnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun saat siklus, aku bahkan tidak bisa percaya pada diriku sendiri."

Ia tahu betul bahwa pada saat siklus, ia akan membiarkan siapapun menjamahnya asalkan ia bisa mencapai klimaks.

"Ketika kita pertama kali bertemu, kau,,," Luhan terbata-bata, wajahnya merah padam, "hampir me—memasukan, um…" Ia menghela nafas lalu memutuskan untuk meneruskan, cukup yakin bahwa Sehun mengerti apa maksudnya tanpa ia perlu mengatakan kata 'p' itu. "Kau orang yang pertama yang pernah menyentuhku di sana… ke dalam, um…"

Ia melirik ke sebelahnya, merasa lebih berani setelah Sehun tidak pergi atau menentang kata-katanya. Pipi anak laki-laki itu merah dan Luhan merasakan pipinya juga menjadi semakin panas.

"Aku membiarkanmu, um, kau tahu," ujar Luhan lagi cepat-cepat, "Dan saat itu aku bahkan sedang tidak dalam siklus—"

Kata-katanya terputus ketika Sehun menyentuh lehernya, memintanya untuk menoleh. Masih ada rona merah di wajah anak laki-laki itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda di matanya yang membuat Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku," tandas Sehun tenang.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa mengontrol diri _ku_ saat siklus, Sehun," ia mencoba menjelaskan sekali lagi, "Berada denganmu saat siklus terlalu mengerikan untukku."

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku." _Tapi kau mempercayai Yifan._

Luhan bisa mendengar nada menuduh di sana.

"Bukan—" Sehun mengangkat alisnya dan Luhan menghela nafas karena ia seharusnya tidak berbohong pada Sehun, "Ya. Aku tidak mempercayaimu."

"Aku tidak tahu harus merasa tersinggung atau tidak," ujar Sehun. Luhan tidak bisa membaca apa maksudnya. Ia mendengar ada nada bercanda di sana, tapi juga masih ada sisa keseriusan yang membuat Luhan tidak berani menganggapnya sebacai candaan.

"Maaf."

Sehun tertawa.

Luhan merasa sesuatu yang hangat tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya. Lalu ada sentuhan di lengannya dan ketika ia sadar, wajah Sehun sudah ada tepat di depannya.

"Apa aku boleh menciummu?"

Kata-katanya terdengar berani, tapi pipi Sehun memerah dan Luhan bisa merasakan tangan yang menyentuhnya gemetar.

"Ya…"

Luhan yakin ia juga sama merahnya.

.

Awalnya hanya sentuhan kecil yang membuat bagian dalam tubuh Luhan terasa meledak seperti konfeti. Bibir Sehun terasa kasar dan kering dan Luhan menyukainya. Ia begitu menyukainya hingga ketika Sehun menjauh, Luhan mengeluarkan suara rintihan yang membuat Sehun tertawa kecil.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Luhan?" tanya Sehun pelan, mengulang pertanyaannya di awal. Matanya menatap Luhan, mencari konfirmasi, tapi Luhan menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujarnya lirih, "tapi aku juga tidak ingin kamu pergi."

"Itu terdengar sangat egois," nada datar Sehun membuat Luhan meringis, "kupikir aku seharusnya yang masih 'anak-anak' di antara kita."

Luhan bertanya-tanya apa Minseok menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun. Bahwa salah satu yang membuat Luhan tidak yakin, tidak bisa mempercayai Sehun, adalah karena partnernya itu masih berumur enam belas tahun. Lima tahun lebih muda.

"Maaf," gumam Luhan lagi.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kata itu lagi."

Luhan tidak yakin ia bisa memenuhi keinginan Sehun, tapi ia menganggukan kepalanya. Ia masih akan membuat banyak kesalahan seiring berjalannya waktu, ia hanya bisa berharap setiap kata maaf yang ia ucapkan nanti tetap akan membuat Sehun bertahan di sisinya.

.

"Kamu tidak tahu apa yang kamu inginkan," ulang Sehun lagi, ada kerutan di keningnya, "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Jangan pergi," jawab Luhan lirih, "Kupikir itu cukup."

"Tidak cukup untukku."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya.

Sehun menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil, satu tangannya menyentuh pipi partnernya. Luhan menggerakan kepalanya sedikit, menyambut tangan Sehun. Aroma Sehun merengkuhnya, membuatnya ingin menutup mata dan melupakan segalanya.

"Aku punya dua syarat," ucapan Sehun yang tiba-tiba membuat Luhan kembali awas, "aku akan tetap di sampingmu kalau kau mau menerima syaratku."

"Tiba-tiba hubungan kita jadi bisnis," gerutu Luhan.

"Hubungan apa?" dengus Sehun, "Kau tidak ingin kita punya hubungan."

Nada terluka yang terdengar dari anak laki-laki itu membuat Luhan merasa tertusuk. Tapi itu benar, Luhan lah yang masih belum menentukan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Baiklah," ujarnya pasrah, "apa syaratmu?"

Sehun tersenyum senang, kekanakan dan Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya sendiri untuk muncul.

"Aku ingin kau mengakuiku sebagai partnermu."

Luhan tertawa. Seakan ada orang yang akan melihat mereka dan tidak tahu bahwa Sehun adalah alpha-nya. Aroma Sehun melekat pada tubuhnya seperti sebuah stempel di dahinya.

"Kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil," gerutu Sehun, dan Luhan mengerjapkan matanya karena ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, "sebagai partner, artinya kita sejajar. Aku ingin bisa memegang tanganmu di depan umum, memelukmu…" Wajah Sehun merah dan ia tidak mau menolehkan wajahnya kepada Luhan lagi.

"Baiklah," ujar Luhan lirih, pipinya ikut memerah tapi ia menyentuh tangan Sehun. Dan tangan Sehun dengan cepat menyambutnya, menautkan jemari mereka. Sehun masih belum mau menoleh dan Luhan merasa perutnya semakin panas. Hangat.

Kontras antara ucapan, tingkat laku, dan ekspresi Sehun membuatnya merasakan hal-hal lucu di dadanya.

"Lalu, syarat kedua?"

Luhan merasakan jemari Sehun menggenggamnya semakin erat.

.

"Aku ingin kau menghabiskan siklusmu berikutnya denganku."

Luhan membeku.

 _Oh, dia ingin._

Tapi—

"Sehun, aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak bisa."

Luhan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun, tapi yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu adalah mendorongnya ke sofa, dan Sehun membungkuk di atasnya.

"Aku akan menunjukan padamu bahwa aku bisa mengontrol diriku," bisik Sehun, "Siklusmu berikutnya… aku ingin bersamamu."

Sehun menatapnya serius tapi Luhan hanya membelakan matanya sebelum cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"…aku, Sehun…"

"Aku bersumpah Luhan," Sehun memotongnya sebelum kalimat penolakannya selesai diucapkan, "Kalau aku sampai melakukan sesuatu padamu, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri."

Luhan tidak langsung menjawab. Pikirannya kalut. Bermacam-macam scenario menari di kepalanya. Bagaimana kalau begini, bagaimana kalau begitu. Ia tahu Sehun bukan orang jahat, tapi Luhan juga tahu betapa sulitnya mengendalikan insting mereka. Tubuh omega diciptakan untuk membentuk keturunan, sedangkan alpha diciptakan untuk memastikan omega melakukan tugasnya. Luhan tidak punya keyakinan bahwa ia ataupun Sehun bisa mengalahkan insting primal mereka.

"Baiklah," ujar Luhan akhirnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan iya, padahal seluruh logikanya mengatakan tidak.

Mungkin karena ia tahu Sehun akan tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Dan senyuman itu, pikir Luhan, mungkin senyuman terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Memenuhi dadanya dengan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik bagian dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Ekspresi Minseok dan Yixing ketika Sehun datang ke meja mereka dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Luhan membuat Luhan berpikir seharusnya ia melakukan ini dari dulu. Jemari mereka saling mengait di bawah meja, dan Sehun terbata-bata ketika Minseok menginterogasinya. Tapi mereka dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan kebiasaan ini lagi. Sehun duduk di antara Luhan dan Minseok. Hanya saja kali ini ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan, membuat Yixing tersenyum penuh arti dan Minseok mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

Sebulan lagi berlalu dan siklus Luhan kembali mendekat.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **ABO!Universe punya banyak versi dan versi yang kutulis ini pun bisa dibilang gabungan beberapa versi. Tapi aku lebih menggunakan versi riil dalam kelompok serigala, jadi nggak ada unsure 'magis' kayak kalau punya partner/mate nggak bisa punya hubungan dengan orang lain, atau kalau punya partner/mate otomatis jadi punya ketergantungan psikologis, dsb. Basically, ini hanya masalah tanda-menandai dengan aroma.**

 **Kalau masih ada yang membingungkan soal universe ini, silahkan ditanyakan lewat review. Aku akan mencoba menjelaskan lebih detail :D**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

 **ESTROUS CYCLE**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4: Metestrus**

 _._

 _._

.

* * *

 **Catatan tentang AU:**

 _Apakah alpha bisa menandai banyak orang?_

Bisa. Tapi dianggap tidak etis untuk menandai lebih dari satu.

 _Apakah ikatan antara alpha-omega sakral seperti pernikahan?_

Hampir, tapi berbeda. Pernikahan (biasanya) dilandasi cinta dan disetujui kedua pihak. Ikatan antara _alpha-omega_ lebih bersifat seksual dan bisa saja sepihak. Omega adalah mahluk yang sangat seksual, untuk omega yang menyukai kebebasan dan tidak keberatan tidur dengan orang banyak tidak akan merasa membutuhkan alpha. Tapi omega yang tidak mau tidur dengan sembarang orang, akan lebih aman dengan alpha.

Tapi memiliki alpha juga adalah sebuah pertaruhan. Aroma alpha partnernya seperti _aphrodisiac_ untuk omega, sehingga omega yang lemah bisa dengan mudah dikuasai oleh alphanya. Selain itu ketika alpha menandai pasangannya, alpha memiliki hak penuh atas pasangannya. Sehingga seandainya alpha membunuh pasangannya pun itu legal di mata hukum.

* * *

.

.

Luhan menyukai apartment Yifan. Terutama ruang duduknya yang luas dan dikelilingi kaca, memperlihatkan langsung pemandangan kota Seoul dari ketinggian dua puluh lantai. Walaupun ia selalu duduk sejauh mungkin dari jendela karena ia takut ketinggian, tapi ia harus mengakui bahwa pemandangannya indah.

Ada sofa panjang bewarna hitam di tengah ruangan, tempat Luhan sedang berbaring sambil membaca buku. Yifan datang dari arah dapur dan meletakan dua cangkir berisi kopi di atas meja. Luhan menoleh dan mengucapkan terima kasih, tersenyum. Yifan hanya menatapnya serius dan duduk di dekat kaki pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu..

"Kau yakin dengan bocah itu?"

Yifan menyalakan televisi, memindah-mindahkan saluran dengan kening berkerut. Luhan menggeliat dan akhirnya duduk, meninggalkan posisi berbaringnya dan meletakan buku yang sedang dibaca di atas meja, di samping cangkir kopi.

"Tidak ada yang tahu masa depan," gumam Luhan.

"Kau tahu bahwa sembarangan memilih alpha bisa berakibat buruk."

Luhan menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu, Yifan. Aku tahu," ujarnya lagi, seraya menyandarkan kepala ke bahu alpha yang lebih tinggi daripadanya itu, "Karena itu aku selalu berhati-hati sampai sekarang kan?"

"Sampai bocah itu datang," gerutu Yifan, akhirnya menyerah menemukan saluran yang menayangkan acara yang bagus. Ia membiarkan televise tetap menyala, menayangkan _variety show_ yang tidak ia ketahui apa maksudnya. Wajahnya terlihat serius seperti biasa, tapi ia menepuk kepala di pundaknya dengan lembut. "Kau belum mengatakan padaku kenapa kau membiarkan ia menandaimu."

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Sesaat tidak ada yang bicara. Ia mengingat kembali hari itu, bagaimana ia _merasakan_ Sehun datang dan tahu bahwa ia akan membiarkan sang alpha menandainya bahkan sebelum Luhan melihat rupanya.

"Hari itu... aku tidak tahu. Aku bisa merasakannya, menciumnya begitu masuk. Lalu pikiranku kosong dan..." ia mengerutkan keningnya dan menulisi lengan Yifan dengan ujung jarinya. "Yixing bilang mungkin kami _soulmate_." Luhan tertawa. "Ia terlalu banyak membaca buku romansa."

Yifan tidak tertawa bersamanya.

Luhan tahu bahwa Yifan hanya khawatir. Ia tahu betul bagaimana _alpha_ bisa merusak orang yang ditandainya.

"Lalu sekarang kau benar-benar menerimanya?"

"Kurang lebih..." jawab Luhan, agak ragu, "banyak yang harus dipertimbangkan, aku tahu. Tapi aku... aku pikir aku menyukainya. Maksudku, tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan? Dia bisa jadi orang yang salah, tapi bukan tidak mungkin dia orang yang benar kan?"

Yifan tidak menjawab.

"Ketika dia bilang dia sudah menandai orang lain, aku..." suara Luhan menghilang dan sorot matanya redup, ia tanpa sadar mencengkram tangan Yifan, "dia bilang aku seharusnya memintamu menghapus tandanya."

Ada tawa tanpa humor keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi Luhan tidak merasa itu suaranya. Memikirkan bahwa Sehun menandai orang lain atau ia menghapus tanda Sehun terasa absurd untuknya. Tawanya lenyap ketika Yifan bicara.

"Aku akan melakukannya, kalau dia menyakitimu."

Mata Luhan membulat dan ia menatap Yifan dengan wajah tertarik.

"Kudengar rasanya sangat sakit."

"Karena itu harus dilakukan secepatnya. Semakin kuat tandanya padamu, semakin lama kau berada dengannya, akan semakin sakit ketika menghancurkan tandanya."

Ada sesuatu yang dingin dalam ekspresi Yifan yang membuat Luhan bergidik.

"Zitao?"

Yifan menghela nafas. Nama itu setidaknya menghilangkan ekspresi seramnya.

"Dia koma selama seminggu setelah aku menandainya," ujar Yifan dengan suaranya yang dalam. Kerutan di keningnya semakin terlihat. "Tanda yang ada padanya sudah terlalu lama ada dan ketika aku menggigitnya, dia..." Yifan mengernyit dan terlihat sedikit kacau ketika meneruskan, " _menjerit_. Aku hampir tidak jadi menandainya."

"Tapi kau ingin menyelamatkannya."

Luhan tahu kisah ini. Zitao ditandai oleh pamannya sendiri ketika umurnya baru menginjak dua belas tahun. Setelah lima tahun diperlakukan keji oleh seseorang yang seharusnya adalah keluarganya, ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Yifan. Kejadiannya, Luhan pikir, terlalu seperti film. Yifan menemukan Zitao di jalan umum, dalam siklusnya, dan ia membantunya untuk pulang walaupun insting alpha-nya membuatnya ingin melakukan sesuatu pada omega itu. Sekalipun ia tahu omega itu sudah memiliki partner.

Yifan mengantar Zitao ke rumahnya, tapi justru mendapatkan kejutan bahwa anak laki-laki itu dijadikan pelacur oleh pamannya sendiri. Singkat cerita Yifan 'menculiknya', dan menandainya agar ia bisa membawa Zitao pergi.

.

"Setidaknya kau jadi tahu bahwa aku cukup tega, bahkan padamu, jadi aku tidak bercanda mengatakan akan menghapus tandanya kalau ia terbukti tidak pantas untukmu," Yifan menatapnya dengan wajah serius, "Walaupun aku harus menyakitimu."

Luhan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, jadi ia tersenyum. Karena itu satu-satunya yang ia ketahui.

Ada selang yang canggung di antara keseriusan Yifan dan ketidakmampuan Luhan untuk merespon. Tapi kemudian Yifan bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh.

"Kau mau menginap, Lu?"

"Lain kali. Aku ada deadline besok," ujar Luhan sambil ikut bangkit. Ia menggeliat, meluruskan tungkai-tungkainya sebelum mengambil jaket.

.

"Kapan kau ke Beijing lagi?"

"Mungkin Minggu depan."

.

.

.

.

Sehun memiliki wajah yang tampan. Entah bagaimana Luhan baru menyadarinya. Ia sedang duduk di café langganannya, hanya berdua dengan Sehun karena Minseok dan Yixing ada keperluan dulu dan akan datang nanti (Luhan pikir mereka sengaja melakukannya agar Sehun bisa menemaninya berdua saja). Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, berkonsentrasi mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah fisika-nya. Luhan memperhatikan wajahnya dan tiba-tiba saja pemikiran itu muncul. Yifan juga luar biasa atraktif, tapi Sehun memiliki kualitas yang berbeda. Wajahnya tirus dan kulitnya pucat, bibirnya kecil dan ada kerutan yang dalam di keningnya ketika ia sedang serius.

"Lu?"

Ia mengedipkan matanya, baru menyadari bahwa Sehun sedang menatapnya bingung. Ah. Luhan tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun pelan, tangannya terasa dingin di kulit Luhan ketika jarinya menyentuh pipi.

"Tidak, hanya berpikir kenapa Minseok dan Yixing belum datang," ujarnya cepat. Ia tahu ia menjawab terlalu terburu-buru dan Sehun mungkin bisa tahu bahwa ia berbohong. Tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Ia juga seharusnya mengerjakan esainya.

Café pada sore itu tidak begitu ramai, hanya ada satu meja lain yang terisi pengunjung. Luhan pikir seharusnya mereka diberi perlakuan khusus, _VIP membership_ , karena sudah datang hampir setiap hari. Luhan suka kopi di sini. Sehun sebenarnya tidak suka kopi, tapi ia ke sini untuk Luhan. Ia tidak sengaja keceplosan bahwa ia tidak suka kopi dan Luhan merasa ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya tergerak mengetahui anak laki-laki itu memaksakan diri hanya untuknya. Ia mengusulkan kepada Sehun untuk membeli greentea latte, dan sejak itu Sehun tidak lagi membeli kopi.

Sehun berhenti menulis, suara gesekan pada kertas yang tiba-tiba menghilang memberi tahu Luhan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Giliran Luhan yang mengernyitkan kening dan bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

Ada beberapa detik yang diisi keheningan sebelum Sehun memberikan jawaban. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan ia menggosok tengkuknya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Luhan, apa kau percaya pada," Sehun berhenti, menggerutu pelan _'ini terdengar sangat klise'_ kepada dirinya sendiri tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Luhan, "Kau tahu... cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Mata Luhan mengerjap.

"Oh, entahlah," jawabnya ragu, "Aku belum pernah mengalaminya."

Canggung.

Luhan mengetukan jemarinya di meja, hendak mengisi kekosongan suara di antara mereka. Sehun menggumam rendah, sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh Luhan.

"Oh," Sehun membeo responnya dan Luhan merasa lebih canggung lagi, "Aku pernah."

 _Uh._ Luhan menatap cangkirnya, tidak tahu apa respon yang tepat untuk kalimat seperti itu. Ia memutuskan untuk tertawa pelan, mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menatap Sehun.

"Pada orang lain?" tanyanya riang, berusaha untuk membuat lelucon, "Atau kau mencoba bilang kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Ia mengharapkan melihat rona merah di pipi anak itu. Canggung dan malu, dan manis. Tapi yang didapatnya justru tatapan serius, dan senyum kecil yang membuat Luhan merasa kecil. Dan berbeda dari keinginannya, justru ia yang merasakan semua hal itu. Canggung. Malu. Dan ia merasakan wajahnya menjadi hangat.

.

"Padamu," gumam Sehun lirih, memegang lengannya dan menyapukan jemarinya di kulit Luhan, "hanya padamu."

.

" _Oh._ "

.

Luhan merasa bodoh ketika ia hanya bisa mengucapkan itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kepalanya terasa penuh dan aroma Sehun membekapnya seolah ia tidak lagi butuh udara, ia hanya menghirup Sehun dan Sehun saja.

Tubuhnya gemetar ketika ia merasakan jari Sehun di lehernya, menyentuh nadi, kelenjar aromanya. Luhan mengeluarkan rintihan pelan dan tangannya bergerak mencengkram lengan Sehun. Sentuhan Sehun di kulitnya mendadak terasa panas.

" _Luhan._ "

Namanya terdengar seperti _musik_.

"Lu."

Mereka berada di tempat umum dan Luhan tahu seharusnya ia mengendalikan diri, tapi... ia tidak ingin. Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya, kepalanya, dan memejamkan matanya, ingin mencium anak laki-laki itu...

.

Lalu Luhan merasakan Sehun menjauh.

Dan ia tahu ekspresi kecewanya pasti kentara dari ekspresi senang di wajah Sehun.

" Kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, ya."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Berisik."

.

Luhan merasa seluruh tubuhnya panas dan ia ingin memukul Sehun, menendangnya malah. Tapi lalu Sehun menyelipkan jemari di antara miliknya dan ia merasakan kekesalannya berangsur menipis—

" _Luhan._ "

—dan menghilang.

.Ia membiarkan Sehun meletakan kepala di bahunya, bergumam tidak jelas di lehernya. Ia mendengar namanya dibisikan berkali-kali dan dadanya terasa hangat.

.

.

Dua jam dan Minseok-Yixing belum terlihat juga. Luhan sudah berpikir untuk pulang, kembali ke apartementnya dan menonton _TV series_ yang tidak sempat ditontonnya beberapa minggu belakangan karena tugas yang menumpuk. Sehun juga sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan sibuk bermain _game_ di _smartphone-_ nya. Kepalanya masih berada di pundak Luhan dan itu satu-satunya alasan Luhan belum pergi.

Ketika lonceng di pintu masuk berbunyi, ia berpikir 'akhirnya' hanya untuk mendapati aroma alpha yang ia kenal, dan Yifan yang berjalan ke mejanya. Ia merasakan tubuh Sehun menegang dan semakin mendekat kepadanya.

"Lu."

"Hai, Yifan," balas Luhan, mencoba bersikap biasa walaupun ia bisa merasakan ada ketegangan antara dua alpha di dekatnya.

Ia melihat Yifan melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku hanya mampir sebentar. Aku ke Beijing hari ini, kembali bulan depan."

"Oh? Zitao?"

"Hm," Yifan menggumam mengiyakan, "Dan pekerjaan juga. Jangan membuat masalah selama aku pergi."

"Kapan aku membuat masalah?"

Dari lirikan mata Yifan ke Sehun, Luhan tahu apa maksudnya. Jika Yifan pergi selama sebulan, kemungkinan ini pertama kalinya Luhan melewati siklusnya tanpa sahabatnya itu. Biarpun ia sudah berjanji akan membiarkan Sehun menemaninya, masih ada keraguan dalam pikirannya. Dan Luhan bisa merasakan Yifan tahu hal itu.

.

Sehun takut pada Yifan. Luhan bisa melihat ketakutan itu dari kaku di tubuh anak itu, caranya menurunkan pandangan ke lantai dan aromanya yang tidak lagi menguar seperti biasa. Tapi Luhan juga melihat rahangnya yang mengeras, kekeraskepalaan di matanya dan bagaimana Sehun berusaha untuk tetap mengangkat kepalanya. Luhan pikir itu manis. Bagaimana Sehun menggenggam tangannya semakin erat dan memposisikan dirinya sedikit lebih maju ketimbang Luhan, betapa anak laki-laki itu ingin melindunginya walaupun ia takut.

"Tidak akan ada masalah," ujar Luhan, menatap Yifan dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya, "semua akan baik-baik saja."

Yifan terlihat sangsi. Tapi ia mengangkat bahunya, tidak mencoba beragumen. Ia mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas sebelum beranjak pergi. Setelah ia mengirimkan tatapan tajam sekali lagi pada Sehun.

.

Luhan tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu bahwa Sehun tidak suka. Aroma alpha yang lebih muda itu kembali merengkuhnya begitu pintu café tertutup setelah kepergian Yifan, dan Sehun memegang dagunya. Matanya mulai bewarna keemasan dan ia menjilat pipi yang dikecup oleh Yifan, ingin menghapus aroma alpha lain dari omeganya. Dan Luhan pikir ia seharusnya membenci ini, bagaimana Sehun memperlakukannya dengan posesif seakan Luhan adalah miliknya. Tapi ia justru terkekeh karena bagian Sehun yang seperti ini juga manis.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, ketika Luhan menemani Sehun ke daerah Myeongdong untuk mencari ransel, Sehun tiba-tiba menariknya ke sebuah gang kecil. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk antara leher dan bahu Luhan, menghirup aroma omeganya dalam-dalam. Luhan bergidik tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Setidaknya sampai Sehun menggeram.

"Siklusmu sebentar lagi, Lu."

Mata Luhan melebar. Menurut perhitungannya siklusnya masih ada sekitar dua minggu lagi, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin Sehun salah. Alpha bisa mencium siklus omega—apalagi partnernya.

"Kau ingat janjimu, kan?"

Luhan meringis. Ia ingin mengatakan 'tidak' tapi memikirkan Sehun pergi juga tidak membuatnya senang. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan suara tawa kecil yang diperdengarkan Sehun membuatnya berpikir bahwa ini mungkin akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa menggunakan," Sehun tiba-tiba berujar ketika mereka sedang menunggu bus di halte yang kosong. Mukanya merah padam dan ia berbisik ketika mengucapkannya, " _kondom._ "

"…"

Luhan tidak tahu harus malu atau tertawa.

"Jadi kau tidak akan—um," Sehun terbata dan menatap kakinya, "ya, itu. Aman. Setidaknya dari yang kubaca…"

 _Astaga, ia membaca apa?_

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di tiang halte, kakinya mendadak lemas.

"Memang, tapi—" ia pikir mukanya mungkin sama merahnya dengan Sehun. Kadang ia merasa mereka berdua seperti sedang berkompetisi muka siapa yang bisa lebih sewarna dengan kepiting rebus. "Aku… belum ingin melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Seharusnya seks—" Luhan ingin membenamkan dirinya ke dasar laut, "—adalah sesuatu yang sakral, intim. Dan aku tidak ingin melakukannya ketika aku masih…" lalu rasa malunya digantikan dengan rasa bersalah. "..ragu."

Luhan pikir ia melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah alpha muda itu. Tapi Sehun kemudian tersenyum lembut dan mencium keningnya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi Luhan berharap itu isyarat Sehun untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mengerti. Atau ia tidak mengerti, tapi ia akan menghormati keinginan Luhan. Semoga.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengira pembicaraan soal seks dengan Sehun sudah sangat canggung, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun di apartmentnya, bersiap untuk menemaninya dalam siklus akan menimbulkan situasi yang bahkan lebih canggung lagi. Ia menatap cermin di kamarnya, bertanya-tanya kenapa ia merasa gugup walaupun sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya. Ia dan Sehun sudah pernah melakukannya. Bahkan Sehun sudah pernah melihat (dan menyentuh)...

Menundukan kepalanya, Luhan memejamkan matanya. Berharap jantungnya bergerak lebih lambat.

"Lu?"

Suara ketukan di pintu membuatnya terkejut dan ia hampir membenturkan kepalanya ke cermin. Luhan meringis mendengar suaranya gemetar ketika menjawab, _"Ya?"_

"Pizza-nya sudah datang."

Luhan membeku selama beberapa saat. Pizza. Benar. Siklusnya belum dimulai, buat apa ia khawatir dari sekarang.

.

.

.

Satu loyang pizza sudah habis dan ini sudah episode ke tujuh yang mereka saksikan.

"Aku benci Iris."

"Kenapa? Dia tidak salah apa-apa."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan kening berkerut. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya kembali menatap televise seraya menggumam, "Dia tidak membalas perasaan Barry, padahal Barry jelas-jelas mencintainya."

Luhan tidak bisa membalas. _The Flash_ bermain di televisi dan yang terdengar oleh Luhan hanya repetisi dari kalimat Sehun: _'kau tidak membalas, padahal aku jelas-jelas mencintaimu'_.

.

.

.

Saat itu menjelang tengah malam, Luhan kira. Mereka menghabiskan dua loyang pizza sambil menonton seluruh episode The Flash _season_ pertama. Terlepas dari kesangsian Sehun di episode pertama yang menurutnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan _Power Ranger,_ Sehun akhirnya mengakui bahwa seri itu cukup menarik dan Luhan memasang wajah puas disertai cengiran yang jelas mengaakan _'sudah kubilang kan'_.

Tidak ada yang aneh sampai Luhan tiba-tiba gemetar.

Awalnya yang ia rasakan hanya rasa tergelitik di punggungnya. Lalu naik ke bahu, leher. Kemudian menyebar ke kakinya dan tiba-tiba saja ia tidak lagi mendengar suara televise. Yang ia dengar hanya suara detak jantungnya yang berpacu dan kulitnya terasa panas—ia butuh—sesuatu. Seseorang.

Sehun.

 _Sehun, tolong._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun tahu lebih dulu bahwa siklus Luhan dimulai sebelum suara nafas omega itu mulai berubah. Aroma Luhan mendadak memenuhi seluruh ruangan dan Sehun merasa tubuhnya langsung bereaksi. Ia menoleh dan melihat Luhan memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya gemetar. Mulut pemuda yang lebih tua daripadanya itu terbuka, lalu erangan, dan namanya dipanggil. _Sehun_.

Biarpun ia sudah bersiap untuk hari ini (entah sudah berapa buku yang ia baca agar ia bisa menjadi partner yang baik untuk Luhan), ia tetap terkejut. Aroma Luhan selalu membuatnya bergairah di waktu normal, tapi saat ini—ketika ia bisa mencium betapa terangsangnya Luhan—Sehun menjadi ragu apa ia bisa mengendalikan diri.

Suara di kepalanya bertalu-talu.

 _Milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku, milikku—_

.dan _oh_ , betapa inginnya ia membuat Luhan jadi miliknya. Betul-betul miliknya. Menandai bagian dalamnya dengan sperma hingga Luhan tahu bahwa hanya dia, hanya Sehun, satu-satunya orang yang bisa memilikinya. Yang bisa menyentuhnya.

Tangan Luhan menyentuh lehernya, menariknya mendekat. Sehun tidak membuang waktu untuk mencium omeganya.

Rasanya seperti menyentuh surga.

Luhan mengerang dan memasukan lidah ke mulutnya, membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut sebelum ia membalas. Ia menghisap lidah Luhan kuat-kuat ( _dan suara yang dikeluarkan Luhan, ya tuhan_ ) sebelum gilirannya memasukan lidahnya ke dalam Luhan. Tangan omeganya menyentuh putingnya dan Sehun melenguh, mendorong Luhan dan memerangkapnya di antara tubuhnya dan lantai.

"Sehun, tolong—"

Tangan Luhan sudah meraba-raba selangkangannya.

" _Sehun…_ "

Aroma Luhan terlalu kuat—membuat seluruh tubuhnya tegang. Aromanya. _Aromanya_. Sehun membenamkan giginya di leher Luhan. Dan jika ia pikir bahwa godaan sebelumnya sudah cukup kuat, saat ini ia –tidak bisa berpikir. Aroma Luhan membungkusnya, menggelitik kulitnya, membakar bagian dalamnya. Penisnya terasa begitu keras hingga ia pikir ia akan meledak.

Mereka bahkan _belum_ melakukan apa-apa.

" _Sehun, tolong—_ " Luhan merintih dan _(brengsek!)_ menggerakan pinggulnya agar bertemu dengan Sehun, "—ah, _aku ingin, ah…_ "

Nafas Sehun tercekat dan ia tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memutuskan bahwa ia tidak bisa begini. Ia butuh _lebih_. Matanya mulai bersinar keemasan dan ia merobek baju Luhan, terlalu tidak sabar. Ia menjilati tubuh omeganya, dari leher, tulang belikat, dada, putingnya yang sudah mengeras. Suara erangan Luhan seperti panggilan birahi yang merangsangnya.

Ia mulai menggesekan pinggulnya dan Luhan merintih, melenguh dan ikut menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat—lebih kuat. Sehun membiarkan tubuhnya menimpa Luhan, hingga dada mereka bersentuhan dan wajahnya menempel pada leher Luhan.

" _Sehun, Sehun, Sehun_ …"

Tangannya menjelajah tiap lekuk tubuh sang omega, sisi tubuhnya, hingga menyelinap ke belakang dan meremas pantat Luhan. Rintihan Luhan semakin keras dan ketika jari Sehun menyentuh lubangnya—

Luhan mulai mengerang dalam bahasa Mandarin.

Dan suara yang tidak dimengerti olehnya itu membuat bagian dalam tubuhnya terbakar, penisnya terasa sakit. Ia menggosokan jarinya di permukaan dubur Luhan.

"Luhan, aku ingin masuk—"

Nafasnya tercekat.

"—aku ingin _kamu_."

Dan Luhan memejamkan matanya, mengucapkan "ya, ya, ya, tolong Sehun…" dan Sehun sudah melumuri penisnya dengan cairan pra-ejakulasinya ketika ia teringat janjinya.

.

 _Aku akan menunjukan padamu bahwa aku bisa mengontrol diriku._

.

Ia mengerang keras dan menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat, lebih kuat hingga Luhan menjerit dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak jelas lagi. Sensasi yang ia dapat dengan menggosokan kemaluan mereka terasa berlebihan dan kurang sekaligus. Ia membayangkan berada di daIam Luhan sembari menekan penisnya pada milik Luhan begitu keras hingga rasa sakitnya bercampur dengan orgasme dan tiba-tiba semuanya hanya putih—

.

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya dan mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, bertumpu pada siku agar bisa melihat wajah Luhan. Omeganya tidur—atau mungkin pingsan, ia tidak tahu. Tubuhnya terasa lengket oleh keringat dan—

 _sperma_.

Ia berdiri dengan wajah merah, melepaskan diri dari Luhan dengan susah payah (ia siap untuk ronde dua seandainya Luhan sadar), dan berjalan pergi untuk mengambil handuk dari kamar mandi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Luhan sekali lagi. Kotor oleh cairannya, keringat melapisi kulit, dada naik turun, dan penis setengah keras- _demi Tuhan_. Tubuhnya mulai bereaksi lagi.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan semua pikirannya tentang apa yang ingin ia lakukan pada omeganya jauh-jauh.

Ini baru hari pertama.

.

Ia tidak yakin bisa bertahan seminggu tanpa penetrasi.

Atau bahkan tiga hari.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Akhirnya! Agak lebih lama dari biasa karena minggu ini jadwalku lagi** ** _super hectic._** **Bahkan besok pun aku belum bisa libur ;_; tapi yay, semoga update ini memuaskan. Sedikit lebih panjang dari biasa bahkan3**

 **By the way, aku juga buat twitter (akhirnya) karena ya, semacam banyak socmed berarti semakin banyak interaksi? Haha. Silahkan menyapa di _dearestlu :"D**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

 **ESTROUS CYCLE**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak yakin apakah ia sedang berada di surga atau neraka.

.

Ia menghabiskan berminggu-minggu membayangkan Luhan di dalam pelukannya dan ia mendapatkannya sekarang. Tapi ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa siklus omega seperti ini. _Ini_. Selalu antara Luhan berusaha untuk membuat Sehun menyetubuhinya atau tidur karena terlalu lelah setelah orgasme.

Dan Sehun berusaha _sangat_ keras untuk menepati janjinya pada Luhan. Bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan apa yang Luhan tidak inginkan, bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan seks 'betulan' dengannya. Janji yang semakin sulit untuk dipegang karena Luhan _memohon-mohon_ agar Sehun memasukan penisnya setiap saat dan _ya Tuhan,_ betapa ia ingin melakukannya. Ketahanannya kian menipis dengan setiap tatapan dan erangan yang diberikan Luhan.

Hari ke lima dan Sehun pikir ia akan mati kalau keadaannya begini terus. Luhan merangkak di atas tempat tidur, mukanya menempel pada kasur dan bokongnya naik _dan_ ia menggunakan kedua tanganya untuk memisahkan pipi pantatnya agar Sehun bisa melihat lubangnya dengan jelas.

"Sehun—"

Ini pasti neraka.

"Aku ingin…"

Luhan merintih dan menggerakan kakinya semakin lebar. Sehun bisa melihat semuanya, lubang yang berkedut dan batang penis tegang yang menggantung dengan cairan menetes dari ujungnya.

" _Sehun_ , kumohon…"

Betapa yang alpha itu inginkan sekarang hanya menghujamkan kemaluannya sesuai dengan keinginan Luhan. Betapa ia ingin mengoyak bagian dalam sang omega hingga ia tidak akan bisa terbangun lagi sampai masa siklusnya berakhir. Betapa ia ingin Luhan tidak akan bisa lagi mendapat orgasme selain dengan penis Sehun dalam duburnya.

Sehun melumuri tangannya dengan cairan pelumas, sengaja berlama-lama agar ia bisa mengontrol dirinya. Suara erangan Luhan tidak membantu, tapi Sehun belajar menulikan diri setelah lima hari mendapat godaan yang sama. Akan sangat mudah untuknya melakukan seks anal dengan Luhan, omega itu memintanya setiap saat. Tapi yang Sehun inginkan bukan hanya sekedar seks, ia menginginkan Luhan sepenuhnya, bukan hanya tubuhnya saat siklus. Dan untuk itu, ia harus bersabar.

.

"Tetap seperti itu, Lu," bisiknya seraya berlutut di antara kaki omeganya. Satu tangannya meremas pangkal kemaluan Luhan, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi meraba bagian luar lubang dubur Luhan. Ia mendengar suara erangan tertahan. Perlahan ia memasukan jari telunjuknya. Licin dan hangat, ia bisa dengan mudah menggosok dinding dubur omeganya.

Luhan merintih. Sehun memasukan jari tengahnya. Suara lenguhan Luhan membuatnya tubuhnya merinding. Ia menggerakan-gerakan jarinya di dalam, menekan dinding-dinding dubur Luhan hingga ia menemukan titik yang membuat Luhan menjerit dan mengetatkan lubangnya.

"Sehun, kurang—" erangan Luhan seperti meremas kemaluannya, "—aku ingin _lebih_."

Ia memasukan jari manisnya. Awalnya ia pelan-pelan menggerakan tiga jari ke dalam Luhan, tapi omega itu terus merongrongnya dan Sehun tidak tahan hingga ia mulai menghujamkan jemarinya dengan kasar, sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia pikir ia mungkin mendengar suara tangisan, tapi saat ini ia tidak begitu peduli. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar Luhan merintih bahwa ini masih _kurang_.

Sehun memaksa kelingkingnya ikut masuk dan ia tahu dari suara yang dibuat oleh Luhan bahwa ini terlalu _banyak_ , tapi juga masih kurang di saat yang bersamaan. Tapi— _brengsek—_ melihat lubang Luhan memakan empat jarinya adalah pemandangan paling erotis yang pernah ia lihat. Tubuh Luhan menggelinjang dan suara tarikan nafasnya yang terputus-putus membuat bagian dalam Sehun terbakar. Luhan terlihat begitu menakjubkan seperti ini, dengan wajah merah sensual dan tubuh yang seakan menjeritkan nama Sehun.

Ia menggerakan keempat jarinya keluar masuk. Luhan tidak bisa membentuk kata-kata lagi, hanya suara erangan dan rintihan tidak jelas dan Sehun dengan senang hati membuat omeganya semakin _hancur_ dengan menusuk prostatnya berkali-kali.

Tapi ia juga penasaran...

Sejauh apa Luhan bisa menerimanya.

Sehun mengambil botol cairan pelumas dan menumpahkan isinya di lubang Luhan, membanjur tangannya. Lalu perlahan, ibu jarinya ikut masuk ke dalam. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuh Luhan menegang. Ia tidak ingin melukai omega itu. Tapi ketika seluruh tangannya berada di dalam lubang luhan, rangkaian makian membuncah dari mulutnya.

Anus Luhan _menelan_ tangannya, seluruh tangannya hingga ke pergelangan tangan. Jika ia pikir sebelumnya sudah cukup erotis, maka ini lebih dari itu. Ini adalah _surga,_ terlalu sureal untuk jadi nyata. Dan Sehun menunjukan betapa ia _mencintai_ ini dengan menghujamkan tangannya ke dalam berkali-kali, hingga Luhan terlalu lemas untuk bereaksi dan suara yang terdengar di tempat itu hanya suara kulit bergesekan dengan kulit dan cairan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Luhan akhirnya terbangun, ia mendapati tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk bergerak. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lengket. Ia mencoba memaksakan diri untuk bergerak dan merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari lubangnya.

Matanya membelak dan ia dengan susah payah memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun, duduk dan melihat di antara dua kakinya. Ia takut. Tapi ketika ia melihat yang keluar dari dalamnya hanya cairan bening, ia kembali merasa lega. Ia tidak begitu ingat apa saja yang terjadi, tapi ia pikir Sehun menepati janjinya. Ia harap.

Pinggangnya nyeri dan tubuhnya terasa lemas hingga ia membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh kembali ke kasur.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati Sehun memasuki ruangan dengan rambut basah dan hanya handuk putih melingkari pinggangnya. Dada dan bahu bidang Sehun masih basah dan Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu di kerongkongannya. Ia menarik selimut menutupi tubuh bagian bawah. Pipinya menghangat dan ia merasa konyol karena pasti seminggu kemarin mereka sudah saling melihat.

Tempat tidurnya sedikit turun ketika Sehun duduk di pinggir. Jarinya yang dingin menyentuh wajah Luhan, menyingkirkan helaian rambut dari wajahnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" gumam alpha itu pelan, memberikan ciuman lembut di bibirnya sekilas, "kau baik-baik saja?"

Ada yang aneh dengan keadaan ini. Bahwa Luhan satu-satunya yang wajahnya merah padam sedang Sehun hanya menatapnya lembut, tanpa ada rasa canggung yang biasa muncul ketika mereka terlalu dekat.

"Tubuhku sakit-sakit," gerutu Luhan pelan, satu tangannya bergerak ke belakang, menyentuh bokongnya. Sehun hanya tertawa, tapi ada sedikit warna di pipinya yang membuat Luhan sadar bahwa orang di depannya masih Sehun yang sama.

"Maaf," ujar Sehun lirih, mencium keningnya, lalu pelupuk mata, "aku pikir aku agak keterlaluan beberapa hari terakhir."

Nafas Luhan terhenti.

"Kau—tidak…"

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu tertawa pelan. Kembali menciumi wajah Luhan dengan sayang. "Tidak. Aku menepati janjiku."

Luhan kembali bernafas dan ia mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh wajah Sehun. Seminggu saja dan ada yang berbeda dari Sehun. Kepercayaandirinya, gerak-geriknya yang lebih predator, lebih _alpha._ Luhan bertanya-tanya apa itu karena dia. Karena tubuhnya.

"Kuakui," gumam Sehun lagi, mencium leher omeganya, "aku melakukan lebih banyak hal dari yang kukira." Lidahnya menelusuri leher Luhan, sampai ke kelenjarnya. "Kau luar biasa, Lu. Aku menikmatimu."

"…"

Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh, wajahnya merah sampai ke telinga dan ia memalingkan wajah agar tidak melihat alpha di atasnya. Ia tahu mereka pasti melakukan banyak hal, ia tidak ingat jelas selain kelebatan adegan dan betapa luar biasa orgasmenya pada siklus kali ini. Tapi mendengar Sehun mengatakannya terdengar memalukan. Bahwa Sehun menikmati tubuhnya, bukan kegiatan seks tapi _tubuhnya._ membuat Luhan merasa tubuhnya panas.

"Mau reka ulang?" canda Sehun, tidak mempedulikan tangan Luhan yang mendorong bahunya, tetap menciumi leher omega itu, "kau pasti tidak begitu ingat seperti apa rasa penuh ketika kepalan tanganku ada di dalam anusmu."

" _Sehun!_ "

Luhan menatap anak laki-laki itu tidak percaya. Rasanya baru kemarin ia melihat Sehun terbata ketika mengucap 'kondom' dan sekarang dia sudah mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini dengan wajah tenang. Luhan menonjok bahunya keras-keras, tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum lembut dan mencium bibirnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Luhan belum terbiasa dengan Sehun yang baru. Tentu anak laki-laki itu kadang masih menunjukan sisi manisnya, tersenyum malu ketika Luhan menanyakan apa yang ingin ia lakukan setelah lulus sekolah, menautkan jemari mereka di bawah meja hati-hati, cemberut ketika ia mencoba _Americano_ Luhan yang terlalu pahit. Tapi ia bergerak dengan penuh keyakinan sekarang. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Luhan ketika mereka berjalan bersama (sukses membuat Luhan kesal karena menyadari perbedaan tinggi mereka yang semakin kentara), dan ia sering mencium Luhan tanpa meminta izin terlebih dulu (dan tanpa wajah yang memerah, digantikan oleh cengiran puas yang membuat Luhan antara ingin memukulnya atau membiarkan Sehun menciumnya lebih lama).

Biarpun yang paling membuat Luhan kesal adalah Sehun sering memandangnya lama-lama tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, hanya ada senyum kecil di wajahnya. Yixing bilang itu karena Sehun sudah terlalu _kepincut_ pesona Luhan, sedangkan Minseok hanya memutar bola matanya dan berkata mereka mulain menjadi pasangan yang menjijikan (dan Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak mengingatkan siapa yang dulu bersikeras bahwa Sehun baik untuknya).

.

Tapi yang paling berubah mungkin adalah bagaimana Sehun tampaknya selalu terangsang setiap saat seperti seorang remaja (dan ia memang _masih_ remaja, biarpun Luhan kadang lupa karena Sehun seperti raksasa). Ia tidak tahu apakah orang lain bisa mengetahuinya, tapi Luhan tahu hanya dengan menghirup aroma alphanya. Tangan Sehun lebih sering memegang pahanya di bawah meja dan Luhan harus memelototinya agar Sehun menarik tangannya kembali. Lucu sebenarnya, bagaimana alpha itu cemberut seperti anak kecil setiap Luhan menolaknya.

Sehun beberapa kali datang ke apartmentnya untuk menonton film, atau untuk mengerjakan tugas ketika Minseok dan Yixing sibuk sehingga mereka tidak pergi ke café. Setiap kunjungan berakhir dengan Sehun melucuti bajunya dan melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan saat itu. Biarpun, Luhan sadar setelah entah ke berapa kalinya, Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh bagian belakang Luhan.

.

"Kau menakjubkan, Lu," bisik Sehun di telinganya, tangannya masih bermain dengan puting omeganya biarpun mereka berdua sudah terlalu lelah untuk bergerak. Luhan masih muda dan sedang berada dalam masa primanya, tapi stamina Sehun seperti kerbau. "aku mencintaimu."

Tubuh Luhan seketika kaku. Matanya melebar ketika ia menatap tidak percaya ke arah anak laki-laki—pemuda di sampingnya. Tapi Sehun tidak menyadarinya, matanya tertetup dan ia menghisap leher Luhan seperti lintah.

Luhan tidak bisa membalas perkataannya, tapi Sehun tidak terlihat keberatan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **A quick (and short) update because I'll go on vacation starting today. Yang artinya aku mungkin belum bisa update lagi sampai liburan berakhir. So, see you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

 **ESTROUS CYCLE**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

 _._

 _._

.

.

"Bertemu orang tuamu…?"

Luhan merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku. Pipinya memanas tapi di depannya, Sehun hanya tersenyum.

Apartementnya mendadak terasa sempit karena ia tidak bisa melarikan diri ke mana-mana. Ia mulai merindukan café tempat ia bisa berkumpul dengan Minseok dan Yixing, belakangan karena mereka bertiga sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, mereka jarang pergi ke café yang berakibat Sehun jadi mengunjunginya di apartmentnya. Berdua bersama Sehun artinya banyak pembicaraan privat yang kadang membuat Luhan tidak nyaman.

Seperti saat ini, ketika Luhan sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di meja kopi, duduk bersila di lantai, sedang Sehun berbaring di atas sofa di belakangnya. Ia pikir Sehun sedang asyik menonton _series_ di televisi ketika tiba-tiba saja ia melempar isu yang membuat Luhan langsung berhenti mengerjakan tugas.

"Ibuku menyuruhku mengajakmu makan malam di rumah," terang pemuda itu santai, memainkan rambut belakang leher omeganya, "ia sudah berkali-kali memaksaku untuk membawamu pulang. Sebenarnya waktu siklusmu kemarin, Ibu bahkan mengusulkan untuk menghabiskannya di rumah."

Luhan mengernyit, membayangkan menghabiskan siklus di tempat yang sama dengan orang tua Sehun. Betapa memalukan.

Apa seharusnya ia menolak? Pikir Luhan keras. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap ke arah Sehun yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut dan ia pikir ia tidak bisa menolak. Hubungan mereka—walaupun ia masih tidak bisa mengakuinya—tampak akan bertahan lama. Dan bukan hal yang aneh untuk menemui keluarga alpha-nya.

"Kapan?"

Semoga mereka tidak membencinya karena ia lebih tua. Sehun seharusnya memilih omega atau beta perempuan yang manis, dengan rambut panjang yang lembut, mungil dan lebih muda atau seumuran dengannya. Bukan Luhan yang empat tahun lebih tua dan tidak manis ataupun mungil, sama sekali tidak cocok untuk pemuda enam belas tahun itu.

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan mengecup keningnya.

"Sabtu minggu depan sehabis ujian?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, namun menganggukan kepala. Afirmasi.

Ekspresi senang di wajah Sehun mengingatkannya pada anak kecil yang mendapat kado natal. Ia merasa hangat di dadanya, memikirkan bahwa ia dapat membuat alphanya mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu hanya dengan satu anggukan.

Sehun memegang lehernya, menarik Luhan mendekat. Wajahnya dihujani ciuman dan ia hanya bisa merintih pelan.

"Mereka akan sangat menyukaimu," ujar Sehun di telinganya, bibirnya menyentuh daun telinga Luhan dan membuat omega itu merinding. "Tidak akan sebesar aku, tidak ada orang yang lebih menyukaimu daripada aku, tapi—" Sehun mengulum bibir bawahnya, ada rona merah di pipi sang alpha yang membuat Luhan teringat pada pemuda canggung yang ditemuinya berbulan-bulan yang lalu, "—mereka akan sangat menyukaimu."

Tangan di lehernya menggosok kelenjar aromanya, membuat sang omega mulai merasa hangat di dasar perut.

" _I love you,_ Lu."

Luhan mendesah di mulut Sehun, membuka mulutnya sedikit lebih lebar ketika merasakan lidah pemuda yang lebih muda itu masuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhir semester, setelah badai ujian dan _deadline_ berlalu, selalu terasa seperti kebebasan. Luhan langsung memeluk Minseok begitu ia keluar dari ruang ujian terakhirnya dan menemukan sahabatnya di depan gedung kampus. Minseok hanya tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Perayaan di tempatku?" tanya Minseok sambil _nyengir,_ "Yixing sudah di sana, menyiapkan bir, jajjangmyeon dan samgyeosal."

"Bagus," ujar Luhan seraya melepaskan tangannya dari Minseok, merenggangkan tungkainya dengan menggerakannya ke samping, "aku butuh minum setelah mengerjakan semua soal itu."

Minseok tertawa.

"Oh," Luhan tiba-tiba berkata, "Yifan baru sampai ke Seoul kemarin malam. Apa kau keberatan kalau aku mengundangnya?"

"Yifan?"

Luhan mengangguk bersemangat. "Yap. Dan partnernya juga ada, Zitao. Aku ingin mengenalkan dia padamu. Ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke Seoul." Ada kerutan di keningnya sebentar. "Walaupun Bahasa Korea-nya masih terbatas… tapi toh ada aku, Yifan dan Yixing."

Wajah Minseok terlihat sedikit ragu dan Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ingin mengajak Yifan?"

"Ya… Kenapa? Biasanya juga dia ikut."

"Lalu Sehun? Kau tidak akan mengajaknya?"

 _Oh_. Luhan menggosok tengkuknya.

"Dia juga," gumam omega itu pelan, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Kupikir kami sudah seperti satu set sekarang. Aku tidak perlu meminta izin untuk mengajaknya kemana pun."

Minseok masih terlihat ragu.

"Kau ingat terakhir kali Yifan dan Sehun bertemu…"

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Luhan, senyum di wajahnya masih bertahan. Ia tahu kondisi mungkin akan canggung, tapi Zitao juga ada di sana. Yifan dan Sehun sama-sama penting untuknya, ia tidak bisa memilih salah satu. "Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja."

.

Baik-baik saja, setidaknya tidak ada perkelahian. Soal canggung, itu lain cerita.

.

.

Awalnya semuanya baik-baik saja. Apartment Minseok yang ditempatinya dengan juniornya di kampus, Jongdae, cukup luas. Yixing dan Jongdae sudah menyiapkan makanan dan berkaleng-kaleng bir di ruang televisi. Luhan datang bersama dengan Minseok, langsung ikut menyerbu makanan dan menyalakan The Conjuring di televisi. Sehun datang sekitar satu jam kemudian, setelah sekolahnya usai. Selain perdebatan kecil karena Luhan tidak mengizinkan alphanya minum bir, semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

"Tidak," ujar Luhan sambil merebut kaleng bir dari tangan Sehun, "kau masih harus menunggu tiga tahun lagi."

"Jadi aku terlalu muda untuk minum bir tapi tidak terlalu muda untuk seks?" suara Sehun terdengar jengkel dan Luhan langsung merasakan mukanya panas. Hanya Sehun yang bisa dengan mudah mengumbar kehidupan pribadinya di depan teman-temannya.

"Jangan diteruskan, bocah," Minseok melempar bantalnya ke kepala Sehun, "aku tidak mau tahu apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan."

Luhan mendelik ke arah alphanya, tapi Sehun hanya menatapnya. Masih jengkel.

Akhirnya omega itu menghela nafas dan meneguk bir di tangannya sedikit. Ia lalu menarik kerah seragam Sehun dan mencium partnernya itu, membiarkan sedikit bir masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun. Ia mendengar suara 'ew' dan Jongdae berteriak. Mukanya panas tapi melihat Sehun juga sama merahnya membuat ia lega. Sedikit.

"Hanya itu," gumam Luhan pelan, memegang lengan Sehun, "sisanya kau harus menunggu sampai berumur sembilan belas."

Setelahnya Sehun tidak mencoba mengambil bir lagi. Biarpun Luhan tahu bahwa alphanya itu benci diperlakukan seperti anak-anak, tapi agaknya Sehun mengalah kali ini. Bahkan, dari cengiran yang terpatri di wajahnya, ia tampak senang-senang saja harus jadi satu-satunya yang minum jus.

.

Ketika pukul delapan Yifan datang, keadaan jadi berbeda.

Suara bel terdengar dan Minseok bergegas ke pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Berikutnya Luhan mendengar seseorang meneriakan _'Lu-ge!'_ dan detik berikutnya ia sudah dipeluk erat oleh sosok tinggi yang sibuk bicara cepat dalam bahasa Mandarin. Ia hanya menangkap sepenggal-sepenggal tentang pesawat yang terlambat, Yifan-ge menyebalkan, aku kangen, dan Seoul menakjubkan tapi di mana mall terdekat?

" _Hai_ , Zitao," sapanya dalam bahasa Mandarin, membuat sosok yang memeluknya tersenyum lebar dan mengeratkan pelukannya hingga Luhan hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Setidaknya sampai ia mendengar suara menggeram dan detik berikutnya Zitao sudah terhenyak di atas sofa dan Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Luhan.

"Dia temanku, Sehun," ujar Luhan pelan, membelai punggung tangan Sehun dengan jarinya, "Jangan berlebihan."

Ia merasakan Sehun di belakangnya mulai melunak, tidak lagi tegang. Tapi aroma alphanya tetap mengancam, membungkus Luhan seperti selimut tebal.

" _Gege!_ " seru Zitao gembira seakan ia tidak baru saja dilempar ke sofa, " _ini partner barumu yang disebut-sebut oleh Yifan-ge?"_

" _Ya. Namanya_ Sehun."

" _Oh,_ " mata omega bertubuh tinggi itu berbinar ketika ia mendongak menatap Sehun. Ia tersenyum polos saat menyapa dengan Bahasa Korea-nya yang beraksen, "Salam kenal, Sehun-hyung."

Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum Minseok terdengar menahan tawa dan Yifan mendengus.

"Dia lebih muda darimu, Zitao," ujar Yifan dingin, mengerling sekilas ke arah Sehun. Ia tidak terlihat ingin terlibat lebih lanjut karena kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Yixing dan bercakap-cakap tentang entah apa.

Zitao terlihat terkejut.

"Lebih muda? Tapi aku saja baru tujuh belas tahun, artinya…" Ia menatap Luhan dengan mata terbelak, " _Gege!_ Aku tidak percaya alpha-mu masih anak sekolah."

Luhan terlihat canggung dan hanya bisa mendelik ke arah Minseok yang tertawa puas tanpa ditahan-tahan. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Sehun, ketika ia mendongak menatap alphanya, wajah Sehun terlihat merah dan rahangnya mengeras. Ekspresinya antara kesal dan malu dan tidak suka. Sangat tidak suka.

"Sehun, ini Zitao, partner Yifan," ujar Luhan buru-buru, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Zitao tersenyum lebar, tapi Sehun hanya mengangguk kaku. Lengan Sehun masih melingkari Luhan, seperti tidak ada niatan untuk melepasnya.

Ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan pada _brand_ baju yang dimodeli Yifan yang (sama sekali bukan kebetulan) juga adalah merek favorit Zitao. Omega yang lebih muda itu dengan cepat terdistraksi dan mulai bicara panjang lebar tentang koleksi musim dingin yang ingin ia beli semua.

Sehun masih terlihat marah, bahkan ketika Luhan duduk dengannya di sofa. Jari mereka bertautan tapi Sehun tidak bergeming sampai mereka pulang.

Ketika acara selesai dan mereka semua berpamitan hampir tengah malam, Yifan dan Zitao mengecup masing-masing pipi Luhan sebelum pergi. Itu kebiasaan mereka dan Luhan lupa sama sekali bahwa Sehun mungkin tidak akan menyukainya. Ia hanya mendengar geraman sebelum Sehun tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sehun!"

Ada suara terkejut dari beberapa orang dan dengusan yang sangat Yifan, tapi Luhan tidak menghiraukan semua itu. Ia cepat-cepat berlari mengejar partnernya.

.

"Sehun, tunggu!"

Luhan meraih tangan alphanya, dan Sehun berhenti.

"Sehun…"

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi, apa Sehun cemburu karena Zitao dan Yifan? Tapi Sehun tidak pernah keberatan melihat Luhan dan Minseok.

Luhan menyentuh pipi pemuda itu, memaksa Sehun untuk melihat ke arahnya. Sehun terlihat kacau, sedih dan kecewa, dan begitu _muda_. Sehun masih memakai blazer seragam sekolahnya dan Luhan kembali menyadari bahwa seberapa dominan pun pemuda itu, ia masih bisa bersikap kekanakan. Matanya keemasan, terlihat marah hingga berkaca-kaca, Luhan merasa hatinya ikut sakit.

"Apa aku bukan partnermu, Lu?" suara Sehun terdengar parau, "Apa aku tidak pantas jadi partnermu?"

"Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan itu," jawab Luhan seraya menghela nafas. Tangannya bergerak turun hingga sampai di leher Sehun, membelai nadinya dengan sayang. "Kau partnerku, Sehun."

Sehun tidak terlihat mempercayainya, matanya masih penuh keraguan, kemarahan dan Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Lu, aku mencintaimu."

Sehun menunduk untuk mencium bibirnya.

Luhan menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa hari, Sehun bersikap sedikit aneh. Tidak begitu kentara, tapi ia lebih menempel daripada biasanya. Ia selalu menyentuh Luhan, tidak memberikan jarak sedikitpun di antara mereka. Tangannya selalu menyentuh jari Luhan, atau pinggangnya, atau lutut, atau bahunya. Luhan membiarkannya, tahu bahwa Sehun membutuhkan sentuhan itu. Ia mungkin masih merasa cemburu, merasa perlu melakukan klaim atas Luhan. Dan omega itu tidak keberatan.

Yifan dan Zitao tidak muncul lagi dan Sehun mulai bersikap biasa lagi. Ia kembali tersenyum dan bersikap manja, bersikeras ingin Luhan untuk kado natalnya. Lalu hari Sabtu tiba, dan Luhan mulai ketakutan.

.

Ia tiba di rumah Sehun pukul setengah tujuh, mengenakan kemeja biru muda dan sweater abu-abu yang dipilihkan Minseok setelah Luhan mengacak-acak lemarinya, merasa semua bajunya terlalu formal atau terlalu jelek. Ia mondar-mandir di depan pintu selama beberapa menit, mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk, berpikir apa sebaiknya yang ia katakan, bagaimana ia harus bersikap, apa saja jawaban yang perlu ia persiapkan.

Lalu pintu terbuka dan wajah Sehun terlihat penuh senyum.

"Lu, aku bisa mencium aromamu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu," guraunya sembari menyentuh pipi sang omega dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipinya, "apa yang kau tunggu?"

Mulut Luhan terbuka dan ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mempercayai suaranya.

Ia tidak manis, apalagi cantik. Ia tidak punya tubuh mungil yang terkesan minta perlindungan, atau rambut panjang yang menunjukan kecantikan klasik Korea. Ia tidak pantas untuk Sehun, alphanya masih terlalu muda dan mungkin memiliki kesempatan mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih cocok dengannya ketimbang Luhan.

"Oh, apa itu Luhan, Sehunnie?"

Suara keibuan terdengar dan Luhan melebarkan pupilnya, panik. Tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menuntunnya masuk.

Rumah Sehun besar dengan taman rumput yang dipangkas rapi. Bagian dalamnya didominasi perabot kayu, lukisan-lukisan bunga menghiasi dinding. Luhan tahu Sehun berasal dari keluarga berada, ia bersekolah di salah satu sekolah swasta termahal di Seoul.

"Luhan?"

Pandangannya dengan cepat beralih pada sumber suara, seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut sebahu. Melihatnya sekilas pun Luhan tahu bahwa wanita itu adalah orang yang melahirkan Sehun. Bentuk wajah, mata dan mulut mereka mirip.

Luhan membungkukan tubuhnya cepat-cepat, nyaris terjatuh ketika melakukannya.

"Selamat malam, Nyonya Oh."

Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia mendengar suara langkah mendekat, lalu sentuhan di dagunya dan ia melihat versi dewasa, versi wanita dari Sehun.

"Luhan, kau benar-benar manis," gumam wanita itu pelan, "pantas saja Sehun tidak bisa berhenti bicara tentangmu."

Luhan merasakan wajahnya memerah. _Manis? Apanya? Ia tidak manis, ia bukan perempuan._

Wanita itu tersenyum, menepuk pipi sang omega pelan.

"Ia bilang kau terlihat seperti malaikat, dan kuakui ia benar."

Luhan menundukan kepalanya, tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ibu," suara Sehun terdengar merengek, "Jangan mengatakan yang aneh-aneh."

"Apa?" bahkan nada menantang wanita itu pun terdengar seperti Sehun, "Ibu hanya mengulang apa yang selalu kau katakan."

Sehun mengeluarkan suara menggerutu tidak jelas dan Luhan merasakan dirinya mulai bisa tersenyum. Ia merasakan lengannya ditarik ke ruang makan, Sehun menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar di wajah.

Ayah Sehun sudah duduk di ruang makan, membaca Koran dengan ekspresi serius. Tapi ia tersenyum ketika melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Luhan, aku dengar kau mempelajari sastra di universitas?"

Lalu mereka memulai diskusi tentang semua karya Gao Xingjian, memperdepatkan apakah _Soul Mountain_ memang buku terhebatnya dan apakah kualitas karyanya setelah mendapat Nobel mulai menurun.

Makan malam disajikan dan Luhan pikir bahwa malam ini tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Ayah Sehun terdengar tertarik dengan kehidupannya di Cina, tentang apa yang dipelajarinya di universitas. Sementara ibu Sehun senang menggoda mereka berdua, mengatakan bahwa Sehun terobsesi padanya dan tidak bisa diajak bicara hal lain selain Luhan, mengatakan bahwa Luhan begitu manis sampai ia tidak tahu kenapa Luhan mau menerima Sehun.

Sehun mengaitkan tangan mereka di bawah meja dan Luhan merasa suhu tubuhnya naik. Tapi ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Ibu Sehun memberikan ultimatum bahwa Luhan harus makan malam di rumah mereka setiap hari Sabtu. Luhan terkejut awalnya, mengira itu pasti hanya bercanda, tapi wanita itu serius dan sejak saat itu ia menghabiskan Sabtu malamnya di rumah Sehun. Kedua orang tua Sehun bersikap baik padanya, dan Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa. Sehun baru berusia enam belas tahun, alpha muda yang seharusnya masih bisa melihat dunia bukan tersangkut pada omega sepertinya.

.

Sabtu berikutnya malam natal, dan Sehun meminta izin untuk melewatkan acara makan malam agar mereka bisa merayakan natal berdua saja. Prosesnya memalukan karena Ibu Sehun memberikan komentar sugestif dan bicara soal pengaman, tapi pada akhirnya mereka berdua bisa pergi.

Tidak bisa disebut pergi sebenarnya, karena mereka menghabiskan malam natal di apartment Luhan.

.

"Aku masih tidak percaya ibumu bicara soal—" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "maksudku, aku tidak akan ingin anakku yang masih belasan tahun diapa-apakan."

Sekilas wajah Sehun terlihat gusar, tapi kemudian ia tertawa (Luhan pikir agak dipaksakan, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja), membenamkan wajahnya di leher Luhan.

"Karena ibuku tahu bahwa aku alpha, dan aku yang melakukan apa-apa kepadamu. Kau tidak dengar apa katanya tadi? 'Sehunnie, jangan menyakiti Luhan'."

Luhan mencubit pinggang alpha itu, membuat Sehun meringis dan balas menggigit lehernya. Luhan merintih namun menggerakan kepalanya ke samping agar Sehun bisa lebih leluasa mencumbu lehernya.

"Baumu sedikit berbeda," ujar Sehun lirih, menjilat telinganya, "Sabun?"

"Hmm," gumam Luhan mengiyakan, tangan Sehun menyelip masuk ke dalam kaus yang dipakainya dan ia mulai tidak bisa berpikir, "sabun favoritku yang dijual di Beijing, oleh-oleh dari Yifan dan Zitao."

Sehun menggigit keras kelenjarnya dan Luhan merintih.

Tangan Sehun tiba-tiba menjadi kasar, menjentikan putingnya dan meninggalkan bekas jari kemerahan di pinggangnya. Luhan melenguh, tubuhnya menggeliat, ingin menghindar tapi juga tidak ingin pergi karena sentuhan Sehun terasa memabukan biarpun rasanya sakit.

"Sehun…"

Tangan Sehun terasa ada di mana-mana. Siklusnya sudah dekat, Luhan pikir, karena tubuhnya jadi lebih sensitif semakin dekat dengan siklus. Tempat-tempat yang disentuh oleh Sehun terasa terbakar.

Lehernya terasa sangat sakit dan ketika ia menunduk, ia melihat darah mengalir ke bahunya. Luhan merintih ketika Sehun bergerak dari leher ke dadanya, menggigit keras putingnya. _Ah!_ Luhan meringis dan berusaha mendorong alpha itu menjauh, Sehun tidak pernah sekasar ini sebelumnya.

"Sehun, sakit—" ucapannya terputus ketika Sehun meremas kemaluannya keras-keras, Luhan tidak tahu mana yang lebih kuat, sakit atau nikmat. Sehun tidak menghiraukannya, terus meninggalkan bekas gigitan di seluruh tubuhnya, mencengkram pahanya kuat-kuat hingga Luhan yakin akan meninggalkan bekas.

"Sehun, tunggu—berhenti…"

Ia menggerakan kakinya, berusaha mendorong Sehun. Tapi alpha itu hanya menggeram dan melebarkan kedua kaki Luhan dengan kasar, tangannya meremas penis Luhan sekuat tenaga hingga omega itu berteriak kesakitan.

 _Ini bukan Sehun._

Luhan menggerakan tubuhnya lagi, kali ini sekuat tenaga. Ia mendorong Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, membuat alpha itu jatuh dari tempat tidur. Tapi sebelum ia bisa bernafas lega, Sehun sudah kembali berada di atasnya, memeluknya erat-erat. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Lu," bisik Sehun di telinganya, "aku cinta kamu."

Luhan merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Mulutnya terbuka tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar hingga akhirnya ia hanya mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Sehun. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Sehun.

"Kau tidak merasakan apa-apa, Lu?"

Suara Sehun terdengar dingin dan Luhan mulai merasa khawatir.

"Kamu kenapa, Sehun?"

Suara nafas Sehun terdengar berat.

"Sudah lebih dari delapan bulan sejak aku menandaimu. Sudah lebih dari empat bulan, sejak kita memulai ini," bisik alpha itu di telinganya, terdengar parau seperti ia kesulitan bicara, "Apa kau masih belum juga mengakui bahwa kau memiliki perasaan padaku, Lu? Sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak aku menyatakan perasaanku pertama kali, apa kau tidak bisa—"

Suara Sehun pecah.

"—setidaknya, mengakui perasaanku. Jangan menepisnya seperti apapun yang kurasakan sama sekali tidak penting untukmu."

"Sehun…" panggil Luhan lembut, ia menyentuh leher Sehun hati-hati.

"Apa aku bukan partnermu, Lu?" suara Sehun mengeras, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan meletakan keningnya di milik Luhan, "Apa menurutmu Yifan dan Zitao lebih penting? Apa karena aku baru enam belas tahun lantas menurutmu perasaanku tidak penting?"

Luhan merasa nafasnya tercekat ketika mata keemasan Sehun menatapnya.

"Sehun—" ia mencoba lagi, tapi Sehun memotongnya dengan suara geraman kasar.

"Berhenti mengucapkan namaku seakan aku anak kecil!"

Luhan tidak tahu mana yang lebih sakit, bekas gigitan Sehun di lehernya, paru-parunya yang sulit bernafas, atau hatinya ketika Sehun menatapnya dengan murka.

Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sehun semakin marah. Tapi tampaknya itu juga salah karena kemudian Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, berdiri tanpa melihat ke arahnya lagi. Luhan ingin menghentikannya, ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja—ia tidak mengerti apa yang salah—tapi Sehun memunggunginya.

"Aku perlu waktu sendiri."

Luhan merasa matanya kabur ketika sosok Sehun pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minseok?" ujarnya begitu mendengar suara temannya di seberang telepon, "Apa kau mendengar kabar dari Sehun?"

 _"_ _Hah?"_

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan menjelaskan dengan lebih perlahan. "Aku tidak bisa menelponnya…" Ada nada frustasi yang terdengar dalam suaranya biarpun ia berusaha sedapat mungkin untuk tetap tenang. "Aku bertanya ke rumahnya dan mereka juga tidak tahu dia ada di mana."

Dua puluh empat jam tidak ada kabar dari Sehun. Luhan pikir ia akan gila kalau ini berlangsung lebih lama.

Sesaat tidak ada jawaban dari seberang telepon. Lalu Minseok menghela nafas. Luhan punya perasaan bahwa temannya itu bisa menebak apa yang terjadi tanpa ada yang memberitahunya, bisa menebak bahwa mereka berdua sedang bertengkar dan penyebabnya lagi-lagi karena ia, Luhan, tidak bisa mengambil keputusan.

 _"_ _Kau tahu dia bukan anak kecil…"_ suara Minseok terdengar tenang, _"Mungkin dia perlu waktu sendirian. Berpikir."_

Berpikir apa? Menyesali keputusannya—cintanya pada Luhan?

Luhan meringis. Ia merasakan ada tangan tidak kasat mata yang meremas jantungnya, membuat dadanya terasa sakit.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau mendengar kabar apapun… Hubungi aku."

 _"_ _Tenang saja, Lu."_

Mulutnya terkunci. Ia mengangguk biarpun tahu bahwa Minseok tidak bisa melihatnya.

Ketika panggilan diakhiri, masih ada perasaan tidak enak bercokol di dadanya. Memikirkan bahwa Minseok mendapat kabar dari Sehun duluan membuat ia kesal, tapi juga lebih baik karena setidaknya ia jadi bisa tahu di mana alphanya berada.

Luhan tahu kemungkinan besar Sehun baik-baik saja. Ia tidak akan melompat ke Hangang hanya karena seorang omega yang tidak bisa membalas afeksinya. Tapi walaupun ia memang mengkhawatirkan keselamatan partnernya, Luhan lebih takut bahwa Sehun akan mengubah pikirannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat seandainya Sehun tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

.

Luhan merapatkan jaketnya dan berjalan ke area pertokoan. Ia mengecek layar _smartphone-_ nya sekali lagi, melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan. Belum ada kabar dari rumah Sehun.

Helaan nafasnya terdengar. Langkahnya terasa semakin berat.

Lalu perasaan yang familiar muncul.

Awalnya hanya rasa tergelitik di punggungnya. Lalu menyebar ke bahu dan leher. Perutnya memanas dan seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi sensitif. Ia bisa merasakan angin menggelitik lehernya seperti tangan yang dingin. Tubuhnya gemetar dan pupilnya melebar.

 _Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi._

Siklusnya seharusnya masih minggu depan. Luhan memeluk tubuhnya, ekspresinya _ngeri._ Nafasnya memburu dan ia terpaksa menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok karena kakinya lemas. Kulitnya terasa terbakar dan gesekan baju ke kulitnya memperparah semuanya.

 _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak._

 _Kumohon._

Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ia menahan tangannya agar tidak menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Aroma omega saat siklus bisa menarik perhatian semua orang. Jalanan saat itu tidak seberapa ramai tapi tidak ada orang yang melihat ke arah Luhan. Aroma omeganya tidak sepekat dulu setelah aroma Sehun membungkusnya, mungkin itu yang membuat orang-orang tidak mempedulikannya.

Tubuhnya terbakar. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berdoa, tapi pikirannya semakin kalut dan rasa yang menari-nari di bawah kulitnya membuat ia tidak bisa berpikir. Ia tidak menyadari suara langkah yang mendekat ke arahnya, baru menoleh ketika ada tangan dingin yang menyentuh pergelangan tangannya.

"Hai, omega," suara serak yang tidak dikenal berbisik di belakangnya, "mana _alpha-_ mu?"

 _Bukan Sehun._

Luhan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, tapi lalu ada tangan yang menyentuh lehernya dan kakinya terasa lemas. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya yang otomatis mencari sentuhan. Ada suara tawa yang menakutkan dan ia merasakan tangan yang kasar menyentuh kulit di balik bajunya. Dan ia membiarkan. Tubuhnya bergerak sensual mengikuti gerakan tangan yang menyapu punggungnya, terus ke bawah—

Samar-samar Luhan tahu bahwa ia seharusnya pergi, lari dari sini secepatnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak tangan yang bermain-main di pinggangnya, ujung jari yang mulai menyelip ke dalam celana _(tidak)_. Luhan membenci tubuhnya, jijik pada mulutnya yang mengerang begitu ada tangan yang memijat bokongnya _(jangan)_. Pandangannya kabur dan samar-samar ia sadar dibawa ke sebuah gang kecil di antara pub _(Sehun…)_. Celananya terasa terlalu ketat dan seluruh tubuhnya terbakar _(jangan)_. Kulitnya masih terasa panas dan terlalu sensitif. Kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Yang ia ingat terakhir adalah senyum asing penuh nafsu, mulut di lehernya dan

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menggantikan alphamu…."

.

 _Sehun, tolong…!_

.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.

 **I'm sorry.**

 **(perkiraan kasar cerita ini sampai chapter 10** ** _by the way_** **)**


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

 **ESTROUS CYCLE**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

 _._

 _._

.

.

Minseok sudah mengenal Luhan selama tiga tahun terakhir, sejak mereka sama-sama mahasiswa baru yang culun sampai kemudian mereka mulai memikirkan judul skripsi. Ia tahu betapa keras kepala temannya itu, betapa kuatnya pemuda Beijing itu. Merantau sendirian ke Seoul biarpun pada awalnya ia sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa Korea. Tiga tahun mengenalnya, dan ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Luhan begitu lemah.

Ia menundukan kepala, menyentuhkan keningnya di tangan Luhan yang dingin. Suara dari koridor di depan kamar terdengar sampai ke dalam, Minseok berusaha tidak memikirkan apa reaksi Luhan seandainya di sadar.

 _"_ _Ini semua karena ulahmu! Kau tidak pantas jadi alphanya!"_

Suara Yifan terdengar keras, kasar, dan Minseok merasa seperti kembali pada hari itu lagi. Ketika Sehun pertama kali muncul di hadapan mereka dan menandai Luhan. Minseok mengernyit mendengar suara-suara keras diikuti seruan Zitao dan Yixing. Ia pikir mungkin Yifan memukuli Sehun lagi, dan alpha muda itu mungkin membiarkannya karena ia merasa bersalah. Mungkin Luhan akan ingin ia menghentikan mereka, Luhan tidak akan suka melihat Sehun terluka. Tapi saat ini, Minseok sedang tidak ingin ikut campur.

Luhan terbaring dengan wajah pucat, beberapa bagian wajahnya ditutupi perban, begitu juga tungkai-tungkainya. Ia tampak tenang, tapi itu pasti akibat dosis besar obat penenang yang diberikan. Dokter berkata mereka akan membiusnya sampai siklus Luhan selesai agar dia tidak melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Lu," bisik pemuda itu pilu, "maafkan aku. Seandainya aku datang lebih cepat…"

Minseok menekan keningnya ke tangan Luhan. Setelah Luhan menelponnya, ia menghubungi Yixing dulu untuk menyampaikan pesan Luhan tentang Sehun yang menghilang. Ia tidak menyangkan akan kehilangan Luhan sejam setelahnya. Ia ingat perasaan paniknya ketika setelah dua jam, ia tidak dapat menghubungi Luhan. Ia ingat ia langsung mengabari Yifan dan Yixing, ia ingat berlari ke arah pertokoan tempat Luhan terakhir mengabari.

Ia ingat mencari-cari tanpa hasil, ingat Yixing mengabari bahwa ia berhasil menghubungi Sehun dan Luhan tidak ada bersamanya. Ia ingat ketika ia tidak sengaja melewati pub dan melihat jaket yang dikenalnya di sebuah gang.

Ia ingat ia menemukan Luhan.

Hancur dan berantakan.

Ia ingat hatinya mencelos, masih sama seperti saat ini. Minseok menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan, mengatur nafasnya karena ia tahu ia harus tegar di saat seperti ini. Ia tahu Yixing akan depresi, Yifan akan marah dan Zitao mungkin tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, Sehun akan hancur, dan Minseok satu-satunya yang bisa menjadi pilar untuk mereka semua.

.

Pintu terbuka dan Yifan masuk bersama Zitao, Yixing mengekor di belakang mereka. Mata Yifan bewarna emas pekat, tanda insting alphanya sedang muncul ke permukaan. Zitao memegang lengannya seperti jangkar yang menahan Yifan.

"Mana Sehun?" tanya Minseok pelan. Ia tahu Luhan tidak akan terbangun, tapi ia tetap tidak ingin bersuara keras.

Yifan menggeram dan mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorokannya.

"Aku mengusirnya, dia tidak punya hak di sini."

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk memutuskan itu," ujar Minseok tenang, tidak mundur biarpun Yifan menunjukan taringnya, "ia partner Luhan."

Yifan mendengus.

Kejadiannya berlangsung cepat hingga tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan. Satu detik Yifan masih berdiri di samping Zitao dan detik berikutnya ia berada di samping tempat tidur Luhan, hendak membenamkan taringnya di leher omega yang tidur itu. Minseok mendorong alpha itu menjauh sebelum Yifan bisa melakukannya, keras hingga punggung Yifan menabrak tembok di belakangnya.

" _Brengsek_ ," beta itu ikut menunjukan taringnya, "apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau pikir Luhan akan senang dengan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sudah memperingatkannya, kalau bocah itu melakukan kesalahan, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka tetap jadi partner," geram Yifan dengan mata menyipit, "dan lihat apa yang dia lakukan! Dia membuat Luhan—oleh orang lain! Kau ingin Luhan memiliki partner yang membuat dia seperti ini?!"

Minseok tidak tahu. Ia marah pada Sehun yang membuat Luhan pergi ke luar, ia marah pada Luhan yang tidak peka pada siklusnya sediri, ia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ia marah pada orang-orang di jalan yang tidak menolong Luhan, ia marah pada orang asing yang berani menyentuh Luhan, ia marah pada semua orang. Ia begitu marah sampai ia ingin mengoyak seseorang—siapapun. Tapi ia juga tahu bahwa kemarahannya tidak beralasan. Minseok tahu bahwa seseorang di antara mereka harus tetap berpikir jernih.

" _Ge_ ," suara Zitao mencicit pelan ketika ia beringsut ke sebelah Yifan, memegang lengannya. Warna keemasan di mata alpha itu memudar, tapi ia masih memamerkan taringnya.

Minseok menghela nafas, menggosok tengkuknya.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi dulu, tenangkan diri. Aku dan Yixing akan menunggui Luhan."

Yifan terlihat akan menyanggah, tapi Minseok meneruskan, "Kita semua khawatir, Yifan. Aku dan Yixing akan menunggu di sini, kau tenangkan pikiran dan kembali besok. Kita bertukar giliran besok."

Minseok mungkin hanya seorang beta, jika Yifan menantangnya ia pasti kalah. Tapi ia lebih dewasa, lebih bijak dengan emosinya, dan bahkan Yifan pun mengetahui hal itu. Alpha itu membuat suara tidak puas tapi kemudian menunduk dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Zitao, keluar dari kamar.

Ada sentuhan di bahunya yang membuat Minseok mendongak, menatap Yixing yang terlihat khawatir tapi ada senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Kita bisa melaluinya, hyung. Luhan-ge, semuanya."

Minseok tertawa hampa.

"Ini baru dimulai, Yixing."

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

Seminggu Luhan terbaring di rumah sakit dalam keadaan tidur. Obat penenang disuntikan ke dalam tubuhnya setiap enam jam sekali, memastikan ia tetap terlelap selama siklusnya masih berjalan. Ketika akhirnya ia terbangun setelah sisa obat dalam darahnya berhenti bekerja, ia perlu waktu lama untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuhnya.

Ia melihat langit-langit putih yang tidak familiar. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan ia hanya bisa menggerakan jarinya. Seperti ada kabut dalam kepalanya yang membuat ia kesulitan untuk memfokuskan pikirannya. Ketika ia akhirnya bisa menolehkan kepalanya, ia melihat Zitao berlari ke arahnya.

" _Ge_ , kau sudah sadar!"

.Otaknya tidak bisa memberikan alasan kenapa ada Zitao di dekatnya atau kenapa ia berada di tempat asing, atau di mana ia berada sekarang. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, mulutnya kering dan suaranya tidak muncul pertama kali ia mencoba bicara. Tapi ketika ia mencoba sekali lagi, suaranya keluar biarpun serak seakan sudah lama tidak digunakan.

"Sehun…?"

Mata Zitao membelak. Luhan mencoba sekali lagi, mengira Zitao tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

"Di mana, Sehun?"

Suaranya masih serak tapi kata-katanya terdengar jelas. Wajah Zitao terlihat ragu dan ia menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, _ge_?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merasa seperti harus berenang melawan arus setiap ia mencoba berpikir.

" _Ngantuk_ ," jawabnya singkat, mencoba tersenyum. "Apa yang terjadi? Di mana ini?"

Zitao tidak sempat memberikan jawaban karena kemudian pintu terbuka dan Yifan bergegas masuk. Alpha itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, langsung meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Zitao dan Luhan, membungkus tangan kedua omega itu.

"Xiao Lu…"

"Yifan… apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan mencoba untuk duduk. Yifan berusaha menahan bahunya agar ia tetap terbaring tapi ia menepis tangan alpha itu, memaksa untuk tetap duduk biarpun kepalanya masih terasa berputar-putar. Ketika menyadari baik Yifan dan Zitao tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, ia mendongak dengan kening berkerut.

"Ini di mana? Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

Ada keheningan yang janggal sebelum suara Zitao terdengar. Lirih, ragu-ragu.

"Lu- _ge_ tidak ingat?"

Ekspresi di wajah Luhan masih datar, belum sepenuhnya terbebas dari efek obat penenang. Ia pelan-pelan menyusuri ingatannya. Ia ingat Sehun marah dan pergi meninggalkannya, ia ingat betapa khawatirnya ia ketika tidak ada kabar dari partnernya itu sampai keesokan harinya, ia ingat menelpon ke rumah Sehun hanya untuk mendapat kabar bahwa ibunya mengira Sehun masih bersama dengan Luhan. Ia ingat menyusuri area Myeongdong dan Gangnam. Ia ingat menelpon Minseok dan—

Tubuh Luhan gemetar. Matanya membelak dan ia merasa mual, sangat mual. Samar-samar ia mendengar Zitao memanggil namanya. Tapi yang ia rasakan hanya mual, jijik. Ada sesuatu yang menyumbat kerongkongannya. Isi perutnya bergejolak dan Luhan memuntahkan isinya ke pangkuan.

Ia mendengar jeritan tapi matanya hanya bisa melihat cairan yang mengotori selimutnya. Mungkin ia belum makan selama berhari-hari karena yang keluar hanya cairan bewarna kekuningan. Ia merasa semakin mual dan memuntahkan sebagian isi perutnya lagi.

 _"_ _Luhan!"_

Kerongkongannya terasa terbakar dan pahit.

Ia teringat pada perasaan jijiknya ketika tubuhnya berkhianat. Ketika ia membiarkan seseorang yang bukan partnernya menyentuh tubuhnya. Matanya panas dan ia tidak ingat kapan ia mulai menangis, rasa mualnya membuat ia terus berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya hingga kerongkongannya sakit, lambungnya sakit.

" _Luhan,_ lihat aku," ia mendengar suara Yifan dan merasakan tangan di kedua pipinya, memaksanya untuk mendongak, "kau bisa melewati ini. Tenang."

Tapi yang bisa omega itu lakukan hanya menangis.

"Apa—" tenggorokannya panas dan pahit, "—Sehun tahu?"

Ia bisa melihat jawabannya dari bibir Yifan yang membentuk garis tipis. Luhan merasakan tubuhnya lemas kehilangan tenaga dan ia membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke tempat tidur. Mulutnya masih terasa pahit.

" _Ge_ , aku akan mengambilkan selimut yang baru," Zitao berbisik dan menarik selimut yang kotor dari tubuhnya.

Luhan tidak bergerak. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa suara. Belum pernah ia membenci dirinya, membenci hidupnya seperti ini. Ia merasa kotor dan menjijikan. Mual. Ia merasa isi lambungnya bergolak kembali dan ia membuka mulut, tapi tidak ada yang keluar. Ia beharap ia bisa memuntahkan hatinya sekalian, agar ia tidak perlu merasakan semua ini.

Ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia seperti itu. Samar-samar ia mendengar Yifan berkata akan memanggil Minseok. Tapi ia tidak bereaksi.

Luhan berharap ia mati.

Seorang suster datang untuk mengecek kondisinya. Wanita itu bertanya beberapa hal tapi Luhan tidak menjawab. Matanya menatap nanar langit-langit. Ia tahu infusnya diganti, tahu ketika suster memeriksa tekanan darah dan temperaturnya, tapi ia tidak bereaksi. Suster itu memaksanya untuk minum, tapi yang ia lakukan hanya memuntahkan kembali air di mulutnya.

.

Ketika Minseok muncul dengan wajah pucat, Luhan masih tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Ia masih merasa mati. Tapi lalu beta itu menggenggam lengannya dan akhirnya Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit ke wajah sahabatnya itu. Zitao dan Yifan keluar dari ruangan untuk membiarkan mereka bicara berdua.

"Lu…" Minseok tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Luhan merasa matanya kembali berair.

"Apa Sehun—" ia terbata, "benci padaku?"

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Tidak, Lu," ujarnya tenang, tapi Luhan bisa melihat kalut di mata Minseok, "ia ingin menemuimu, tapi Yifan tidak membiarkannya."

"Ia seharusnya benci padaku," gumam Luhan, membuang muka.

"Dia mencintaimu, Lu," Minseok mengatakannya dengan yakin, menepuk-nepuk kepala omega itu dengan lembut, "Kau harus membiarkan ia bicara padamu."

Luhan bersikap seperti tidak mendengarnya.

"Mungkin ini bagus," ujarnya tenang, "ia punya masa depan yang cemerlang. Ia akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih pantas untuknya."

"Lu, dia—"

"Dia akan bisa melupakanku."

"Lu!" Minseok menaikan volume suaranya, "Ia mencintaimu."

Luhan merasakan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku juga mencintainya," bisiknya lirih. Luhan memejamkan matanya. "Tapi ia memiliki masa depan tanpa aku. Ia akan lebih baik tanpaku. Aku seharusnya tidak pernah membiarkannya dekat. Aku seharusnya tidak bersikap egois. Tapi—aku menyukainya, aku menginginkannya dan aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak membiarkan perasaanku—"

"Lu," Minseok memotong perkataannya, menyentuh pipi Luhan yang basah, "Kau tahu kau berhak bahagia juga."

Ada tawa hampa yang menggema di ruangan sunyi itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya hak," gumam Luhan, "Aku seharusnya tidak lahir. Aku bahkan tidak punya hak untuk hidup, apalagi untuk bahagia."

Cengkraman Minseok di lengannya terasa sakit, tapi Luhan membiarkannya. Ia sudah biasa dengan rasa sakit.

"Kupikir kau sudah _tahu_ bahwa itu tidak benar, Lu."

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia pernah bercerita tentang ini pada Minseok dulu. Bahwa ayahnya membencinya karena ia anak seseorang yang tidak diketahuinya, karena ia anak yang lahir ketika seorang omega diperkosa saat siklus. Bahwa ayahnya selalu mengatakan bahwa seharusnya Luhan tidak dilahirkan, bahwa ia tidak diinginkan. Bahwa untuk lari dari ayahnya, Luhan pergi sendiri ke Seoul, hidup seadanya dengan bekerja paruh waktu di tempat yang menerima seseorang yang tidak bisa bicara Bahasa Korea sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Yifan kembali.

 _'_ _Kau seharusnya tidak pernah lahir!'_

"Tapi itu benar, Minseok," bisik Luhan, "kelahiranku adalah sebuah dosa, dan aku harus menebusnya."

"Lu…"

"Aku—" Luhan terdiam sesaat, tenggorokannya tercekat, "mengandung kan? Aku… saat siklus... pasti…"

Minseok tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia berusaha tegas, kuat di depan Luhan. Tapi saat itu ia merasakan air matanya ikut menetes karena Luhan terlihat _hancur_ dan ini tidak _adil._

Luhan memegang perutnya dan Minseok tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Jadi ia hanya menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, memberikan isyarat bahwa apapun yang terjadi ia akan tetap di sini. Ia tetap sahabatnya.

.

"Minseok?"

"..ya?"

"Aku ingin menggugurkan _ini_."

Minseok terlihat terkejut, ia berusaha melihat ekspresi Luhan, tapi omega itu menoleh ke samping, menatap ke luar jendela.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Anak itu akan selalu jadi pengingat bahwa Luhan pernah diperkosa, Minseok mengerti jika Luhan tidak ingin pengingat hari ini. Tapi di sisi lain, Luhan adalah orang paling baik yang dikenalnya, ia tidak yakin Luhan serius ingin menggugurkan anak yang tidak berdosa.

Luhan mengangguk, tapi tetap tidak menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin ada aku yang kedua," bisiknya, tangannya mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Minseok, "aku tidak mau mengingat bahwa aku membiarkan seseorang—"

Minseok merasa nafasnya terhenti karena Luhan menatapnya dan ekspresi sedih yang ada di wajahnya terasa menusuk.

.

Ketika suster kembali masuk beberapa menit kemudian untuk mengecek kondisi Luhan sekali lagi, Minseok meninggalkannya, mempercayakan staff rumah sakit itu untuk membuat Luhan setidaknya sedikit lebih baik. Yifan, Zitao dan Yixing menunggu di kursi di depan ruangan. Mereka bertiga menatapnya ketika ia keluar.

Minseok awalnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya duduk di sebelah Zitao dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Luhan ingin," ia merasa ada sesuatu menyumbat kerongkongannya, "menggugurkan kandungannya."

Ia mendengar suara tertahan tapi ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya untuk tahu siapa.

"Aku akan bicara pada dokter," suara Yifan terdengar tenang, dingin, "Mungkin butuh waktu untuk memastikan apa dia benar-benar mengandung. Tapi aku akan meminta dokter menggugurkan secepatnya."

"Tapi belum pasti kan?" suara Yixing terdengar takut, ragu, dan bermacam-macam emosi lain yang Minseok tidak yakin apa.

"Dia sedang berada dalam siklus," gumam Minseok pasrah, "kemungkinannya hampir seratus persen."

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak yakin bagaimana ia melewati hari-harinya. Yifan bilang ia harus tetap di rumah sakit untuk sementara waktu, beristirahat, menatap pikirannya. Responnya saat itu hanya mengangkat bahu, mengatakan bahwa untung saja saat ini ia sedang libur musim dingin. Minseok, Yixing, dan Zitao mengunjunginya tiap hari. Mereka berganti-gantian menginap di rumah sakit untuk menemaninya biarpun ia sudah berkata ia tidak butuh ditemani. Mereka mungkin khawatir ia jadi gila kalau sendiri.

Omega itu menatap keluar jendela. Ia mencoba tidak memikirkan apa yang teman-temannya katakan tentangnya ketika ia tidak ada. Gila, ia pikir itu mungkin salah satu yang dikhawatirkan mereka. Tapi Luhan merasa tenang, sama sekali tidak gila. Atau mungkin mereka berpikir kalau dibiarkan Luhan akan berbahaya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Bohong kalau ia bilang tidak terlintas di pikirannya untuk melompat dari jendela, atau menggunakan pisau buah di atas meja. Tapi, ia tersenyum sedih, ia terlalu pengecut untuk melakukannya.

Luhan menyentuh perutnya. Biarpun ia tahu bahwa dokter sudah mengaborsi kandungannya dua hari yang lalu, ia masih merasa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di sana. Ia merasa masih ada sisa sperma, atau sentuhan, atau apapun, dari orang tidak dikenal di tubuhnya. Pemikiran itu membuatnya jijik dan ia menggigit punggung tangannya, mengusir rasa mualnya dengan rasa sakit.

Suara ketukan terdengar dan Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangan dan menyembunyikannya di bawah selimut.

"Luhan?"

Mata omega itu membesar ketika melihat dua orang yang tidak ia sangka di pintunya. Ayah dan ibu Sehun.

Luhan menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, mencegah reaksi spontan yang ingin keluar. Ia ingin lari. Mereka tidak seharusnya melihatnya. Ia terlalu _kotor,_ mereka seharusnya tidak mengenalnya. Luhan menundukan kepalanya, memperhatikan motif geometri pada selimutnya.

"Luhan…"

Ia meringis tapi tidak mengangkat kepalanya.

Tubuhnya kaku ketika ia merasakan ada sentuhan di bahunya. Ia ingin lari, pergi dari tempat ini, terjun dari jendela, lari ke mana pun. Tapi ia tetap di tempat, membeku.

"Luhan, maaf…"

 _Maaf, ia seharusnya tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sehun._

"Kami sudah mendengar semuanya dari Sehun."

 _Ya. Seharusnya ia menjauh dari Sehun._

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya sehancur ini…"

 _Aku tahu. Aku seharusnya mati saja dari dulu._

"Ia sungguh menyesal."

 _Tentu saja dia menyesal. Dia akan bahagia seandainya tidak bertemu denganku._

"Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya karena meninggalkanmu."

Kalimat itu membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, untuk pertama kalinya menatap mata wanita yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Hanya sebentar, lalu Luhan menunduk lagi.

"Tapi kami belum pernah melihatnya sebahagia ia ketika bersamamu," kata-kata wanita itu membuat Luhan mengepalkan tangannya lebih erat. Sehun masih muda, ia hanya mengira bahwa Luhan adalah jodohnya. Tapi ia akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik nanti. "Dan kami hanya ingin kebahagiaan untuk anak kami."

 _Aku juga ingin Sehun bahagia._

Luhan mulai merasa matanya panas. Ia membenci dirinya. Ia benci hidupnya.

"Kami juga ingin kau bahagia, Luhan," suara wanita itu begitu lembut dan Luhan merasa jantungnya seperti diremas, sesuatu mencakari dadanya. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku harap kalian berdua menemukan kebahagiaan."

Luhan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sampai pasangan itu keluar. Kepalanya tetap tertunduk, tangannya terkepal. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia perbuat, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan hidupnya. Kurang dari setahun yang lalu ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat lulus kuliah, bekerja sendiri agar ia bisa hidup mandiri tanpa bantuan Yifan. Tapi sekarang semua itu terasa seperti mimpi yang jauh.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Yifan masuk ke kamarnya, Luhan sedang berdiri di pinggir jendela, menatap pemandangan Seoul di malam hari dengan satu tangan menyentuh perutnya. Ia tidak menoleh walaupun tahu ada seseorang yang masuk. Baru ketika Yifan menyandarkan punggungnya di kaca jendela, menutupi pandangan Luhan, akhirnya ia mendongak.

"Kau seharusnya tetap di tempat tidur, Xiao Lu."

Luhan mengangkat bahu.

"Bosan," gumamnya, "Lagipula aku tidak selemah itu sampai tidak bisa berdiri."

Yifan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Luhan kembali melihat ke luar jendela, biarpun sekarang setengahnya ditutupi oleh tubuh Yifan.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?"

Pertanyaan Yifan terdengar canggung dan sama sekali tidak seperti Yifan, dan Luhan tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Ia mengelus perutnya lalu menjawab dengan nada biasa, "aku tidak yakin akan pernah merasa lebih baik."

"Xiao Lu…"

Luhan mendengus. Ia mulai mengerti kenapa Sehun benci ketika Luhan mengucapkan namanya berkali-kali. Seolah orang-orang ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang bijak dan Luhan terlalu bodoh untuk tahu apa-apa yang benar.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkannya menemuiku?"

Giliran Yifan yang mendengus. Pemuda itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, melirik ke arah omega itu dari sudut matanya.

"Aku sudah bilang satu kelalaian saja dan aku tidak akan membiarkan ia tetap menjadi partnermu."

"Ini bukan salahnya…"

"Tentu saja ini semua salahnya."

Luhan meninju bahu teman sejak kecilnya itu tapi Yifan tidak bergeming.

"Ini bukan salahnya," gumam Luhan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaki, "ini bagian dari takdirku. Karena aku lahir karena kejadian yang sama…"

"Takdir apa? Kau tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi sebelum kau lahir."

Satu tangan Luhan masih memegang perutnya. Ia tidak ingin membalas perkataan Yifan. Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang mengerti. Luhan seharusnya tidak dilahirkan, ia lahir dari penderitaan ayahnya dan ia mengalami hal yang sama sebagai bentuk penebusan kelahirannya.

Ia menutup matanya dan menyentuhkan keningnya ke dinginnya kaca. Kadang ia masih bisa merasakan Sehun di dekatnya.

"Apa dia… datang?"

Luhan tidak menyebut namanya, tapi Yifan langsung tahu. Ia selalu tahu.

"Tidak pernah lagi sejak hari pertama."

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang menusuk ulu hatinya. Tapi juga rasa lega. Mungkin Sehun sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi. Ia tidak tahu mana yang lebih dominan dalam dirinya, sedih atau lega. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk merasa lega saja. Bagus jika Sehun melupakannya. Ia kotor, ia pembunuh, ia tidak pantas untuk Sehun.

.

"Aku masih mencintainya."

"Aku tahu."

Yifan menyentuh pundaknya, membuat omega itu menghadap ke arahnya. Perlahan alpha itu mendekatkan kepalanya, Luhan meringis ketika merasakan ujung taring Yifan menggores lehernya. Sejenak Yifan tidak bergerak, seperti memberikan kesempatan pada Luhan untuk mendorongnya, untuk membuat keputusan. Tapi Luhan menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Satu suara itu cukup untuk Yifan mengerti bahwa Luhan setuju. Jadi alpha itu membenamkan taringnya, mengoyak kelenjar aroma Luhan. Menghapus Sehun, dan memberikan tanda baru.

Luhan merasa sakit yang luar biasa di lehernya, menyebar hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan sakit yang ia rasakan ketika melihat kelebatan memori berputar di kepalanya.

Ia melihat Sehun yang tersenyum canggung, pipinya memerah ketika ia mengaitkan jemari mereka dengan wajah malu. Sehun yang ragu-ragu ketika bertanya apa ia boleh mencium Luhan, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut seakan ia takut Luhan akan pergi jika ia terlalu kasar. Ia melihat Sehun yang tertawa keras sehingga membuat garis mulutnya kentara, Sehun yang melihatnya seakan ia mahluk paling indah di dunia dan menghujani setiap senti wajahnya dengan kecupan.

Sehun yang berusaha terlihat dewasa dengan memaksa membayarkan kopi Luhan. Sehun dan cengirannya ketika ia memainkan tubuh Luhan seperti alat musik, Sehun yang menyebutkan namanya ketika ia mencapai klimaks. Sehun yang membisikkan kata cinta di telinganya.

Ia membiarkan semua ingatannya tentang Sehun bermain di kepalanya untuk terakhir kali. Karena setelah ini, ia akan membiarkan Sehun melupakannya.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

 **ESTROUS CYCLE**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ketika Luhan dinyatakan pulih dan diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit dua minggu setelah ia masuk, Minseok dan Zitao menjemputnya. Yifan ada pekerjaan hari itu dan Yixing harus ikut latihan untuk recital tarinya. Luhan sebenarnya bersyukur, ia tidak pernah nyaman ketika terlalu banyak orang mengkhawatirkannya, berusaha mengurus dirinya seolah ia tidak bsa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Tetap saja, ia merasa diremehkan ketika Minseok mengambil kopernya. Ia mencoba merebut, tapi Minseok memukul bahunya keras dan memberikan isyarat untuk jalan di depan.

"Aku bisa membawanya sendiri, Minseok."

Beta itu mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir.

"Biarkan temanmu membantu sesekali."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, tapi membiarkan Zitao menggamit lengannya, bercerita tentang merek baju favoritnya yang akan dimodeli Yifan. Luhan mengangguk-angguk, bersikap seperti seorang pendengar yang baik biarpun ia membiarkan pikirannya berlari ke sana-sini.

Mereka menaiki taksi ke apartment Luhan. Minseok duduk di kursi depan, di samping supir, memainkan telepon genggamnya. Sementara Zitao, di sebelah Luhan, masih sibuk bercerita tentang Yifan dan pekerjaannya. Zitao menganggumi Yifan, melihat alpha itu seperti semacam matahari, dan Luhan merasa ada gumpalan di menyumbat kerongkongannya mengingat ia telah membuat Yifan membagi atensinya pada dirinya. Seharusnya semua itu untuk Zitao.

Ketika mereka sampai Minseok membawakan kopernya lagi, membuat Luhan merasa ada sesuatu di dalam dadanya yang bergerak tidak nyaman. Tapi Minseok menatapnya seolah menantang Luhan menolak, dan omega itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia benci merasa lemah, tidak berdaya.

.

" _Ge_ , kau yakin mau tinggal sendirian di sini?"

"Aku sudah tinggal di sini sendirian lebih dari dua tahun," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia menyalakan ketel air dan mengambil toples biji kopi dan krim. Minseok menyenggolnya, hendak mengambil alih pekerjaannya. Kalau bukan karena ia mengetahui temannya itu terobsesi dengan membuat kopi, Luhan tidak akan dengan patuh pergi dari dapur secepat itu.

Luhan akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di kursi makan, Zitao ikut duduk di seberangnya.

"Kau bisa tinggal di apartment Yifan- _ge_ , akan lebih menyenangkan bersama-sama," bujuk Zitao, wajah omega yang lebih muda itu terlihat bersemangat, "dan ada aku juga! Walaupun aku akan kembali ke Beijin setelah liburan musim dingin selesai…"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku butuh waktu sendiri."

Ada hening yang menyusup di antara mereka sampai Zitao akhirnya mengangguk, mengatakan 'oke' pelan. Tidak lama sampai kemudian ada senyum kecil di wajahnya lagi. Zitao selalu terlihat riang seakan tanpa masalah, seandainya Luhan tidak mengetahui masa lalu pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu, ia akan menyangka Zitao seseorang yang selalu bahagia sepanjang hidupnya.

" _Maaf_ , Zitao," Luhan memulai dalam bahasa ibu mereka. Bukannya ia keberatan Minseok mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tapi ia merasa apa yang disampaikannya lebih baik dengan Bahasa Mandarin, memastikan Zitao paham. " _Kau jadi terpaksa membagi Yifan denganku._ "

 _"_ _Gege, kau bicara apa,"_ tawa Zitao terdengar tulus, begitu juga ekspresi di wajahnya, _"tidak pernah sekali pun aku merasa terpaksa."_

 _"_ _Walaupun aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku adalah milik Yifan-ge,"_ saat mengatakan itu Zitao menyentuh lehernya, lalu kembali tersenyum dan menatap Luhan, _"aku tidak pernah pernah berpikir bahwa Yifan-ge adalah milikku."_

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mencoba membaca wajah omega yang lebih muda itu, mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang dirasakannya. Tapi yang ia lihat hanya ekspresi yang tenang, menerima.

 _"_ _Ia menyayangimu,"_ ujar Luhan akhirnya. Zitao tertawa mendengarnya.

 _"_ _Aku tahu. Ia menyayangiku seperti ia menyayangimu,"_ ada ekspresi lembut di wajah Zitao yang membuatnya ingat bahwa orang di depannya ini bukan seseorang yang dangkal. Ia mengalami banyak hal dalam hidupnya. Zitao meneruskan, masih dengan nada tenang yang sama, _"Ia peduli pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi cinta, Yifan-ge tidak mengenal kata itu."_

Luhan tidak tahu harus berkata apa jadi ia merasa sangat bersyukur ketika Minseok datang dan meletakan kopi yang masih mengepul di depannya.

"Kuharap kalian tidak membicarakanku," Minseok mengangkat alisnya lantas matanya menyipit memandang mereka berdua dengan curiga, "Jangan kira karena aku tidak bisa Mandarin kalian jadi bebas membicarakanku tepat di depanku."

Luhan dan Zitao berpandangan, lalu nyengir.

"Tentu saja tidak, hyung!" Zitao berseru, "Mana mungkin kami berani!"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan dan Minseok memutar bola matanya, kentara tidak percaya pada mereka berdua. Tapi ia tersenyum juga ketika Luhan menatapnya.

Tao memutar-mutar cangkir dan mengendus kopinya seperti anak kecil. Seperti Sehun. Luhan menghela nafas dan meminum kopinya sendiri. Ia merasakan tatapan Minseok ke arahnya, tapi ia berpura-pura tidak sadar. Ia ingin bertanya pada Minseok, bagaimana kabar Sehun. Apa dia baik-baik saja, apa Minseok masih berhubungan dengannya? Karena Luhan tahu di antara teman-temannya, Sehun cukup dekat dengan beta itu. Apa Sehun bahagia? Luhan ingin tahu, tapi ia juga tahu bahwa ia tidak punya hak untuk bertanya. Jadi ia menelan semua pertanyaan itu bersama dengan kopinya.

Pahit.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan pertama berlalu dengan sangat lambat. Sedikit toko yang mau menerima pekerja paruh waktu dekat dengan tahun baru dan Luhan juga belum yakin ia bisa menghadapi banyak orang asing, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bekerja. Ia memutuskan untuk belajar, memulai kegiatan akademisnya lebih awal. Ia bolak-balik ke perpustakaan umum untuk meminjam buku Pablo Neruda dan Hermann Hesse, membaca buku seakan ia hanya hidup untuk itu. Buku membuatnya tidak perlu berpikir tentang hidupnya. Buku bagus untuk distraksi.

Ia masih sering tiba-tiba merasa mual dan harus menguras isi perutnya, biasanya terjadi ketika ia keluar rumah dan berada di tengah keramaian. Sentuhan orang asing membuatnya jijik dan tiap kali ia melihat kelebatan gambar di kepalanya, membuat tubuhnya bergidik dan saat berikutnya ia sudah meringkuk di toilet, memuntahkan seluruh isi makan siangnya.

Tapi yang terburuk ketika ia merasa melihat sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di antara genangan muntahnya. Jabang bayi kemerahan yang bentuknya tidak sempurna. Luhan menutup matanya, menghitung sampai sepuluh di dalam kepala. Ketika ia membuka matanya, ilusi itu sudah hilang.

Mimpi buruknya dipenuhi hal yang sama. Ia melihat jabang bayi kemerahan, berbentuk aneh, bergerak-gerak seolah memanggilnya. Berenang di antara muntahan dan tiap kali Luhan terbangun dengan keringat dingin. Ia berlari ke kamar mandi, merasa terlalu mual. Dan bayangan yang sama menari-nari di depan matanya, biarpun ia tahu itu tidak nyata. Di dalam tubuhnya selalu terada ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, sesuatu yang seharusnya ia keluarkan tapi terus bercokol di dasar perutnya. Bukan hanya satu dua kali Luhan berakhir meringkuk di lantai kamar mandi, menangis.

.

Dua bulan berlalu dan Luhan bersyukur ketika liburan berakhir. Ia mencurahkan seluruh waktu dan perhatiannya pada studinya. Ia membaca dan semakin banyak membaca, ia mengerjakan tugas setiap waktu dan ketika tidak ada tugas, ia mengerjakan kredit ekstra. Ia menawarkan diri menjadi asisten dosen yang menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia mengerjakan tugas, membantu penelitian profesornya dan membantu menilai pekerjaan juniornya.

Minseok dan Yixing memaksanya keluar setidaknya dua minggu sekali, dan Luhan kadang mengiyakan hanya agar mereka tidak merasa khawatir. Mereka tidak pernah lagi pergi ke café langganan mereka, Luhan tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin mereka mengira terlalu banyak kenangan tentang Sehun di sana. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Luhan selalu mengingat alpha itu di mana pun ia berada. Ia sudah pasrah, tidak lagi berusaha lupa. Luhan pikir itu hukumannya, selamanya mengingat Sehun tanpa pernah bisa memilikinya lagi. Ia masih melihat anak-anak sekolah yang mengenakan seragam serupa, tapi ia tidak pernah melihat Sehun.

Zitao kembali ke Beijing dan kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum ia menghilang di terminal bandara sederhana, _'semoga kau bahagia, ge'_. Lucu, Luhan pikir, betapa semua orang merasa bahwa ia patut berbahagia.

Ia mau.

Tapi akhirnya ia selalu memilih untuk bersedih.

.

Hampir tiga bulan dan setiap minggu Yifan selalu muncul tanpa terkecuali. Seperti pada suatu malam, ia datang masih dengan mengenakan baju necis dan riasan di wajah, rambutnya licin ke belakang dengan gel dan dia terlihat lelah. Luhan benci ketika Yifan datang langsung dari tempat kerjanya, seolah Luhan sepenting itu hingga Yifan harus datang padanya secepat yang ia bisa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik," gumam Luhan sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar, mempersilahkan Yifan masuk. Tapi alpha itu hanya bersandar di bingkai pintu, tidak melangkah masuk.

"Aku tidak akan lama," ujar Yifan sembari menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, terlihat lelah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh leher Luhan dan menariknya mendekat. Ia hanya mengendus sebentar sebelum melepas Luhan lagi.

"Siklusmu sebentar lagi, Lu. Selasa depan," ujar Yifan. Ada kerutan di keningnya. "Kau mau menghabiskannya di tempatku?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Di sini? Baiklah. Aku akan datang Senin malam."

"Tidak," Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lebih kuat. "Kau tidak perlu datang. Aku ingin sendirian saja kali ini."

"Xiao Lu," ia mendengar Yifan menghela nafas panjang. Selalu. Alpha itu hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, _little Lu,_ ketika ia merasa Luhan sedang bersikap konyol. Biarpun Luhan lebih tua daripada Yifan. "Kau selalu membutuhkan seseorang saat siklus."

"Aku tahu," ujar Luhan. Ia memainkan lengan kausnya ketika berbicara lagi, kepalanya tertunduk agar ia tidak perlu menatap teman sejak kecilnya itu. "Tapi setelah kemarin aku di—"

— _perkosa_

"—aku tidak ingin… dengan orang lain."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan teleponku," tambahnya, berusaha meyakinkan, "aku akan menelponmu kalau aku membutuhkanmu, Yifan."

Yifan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Perlahan Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat reaksi alpha itu. Ia melihat akhirnya Yifan menghela nafas, mengacak rambut di tengkuknya lalu berkata akhirnya, "Oke. Tapi aku akan memasang GPS di telepon genggammu, agar aku bisa menemukanmu kalau kau tidak ada di rumah saat itu."

"Aku tidak akan keluar."

"Lebih baik mencegah daripada menyesal nanti."

Luhan akhirnya mengangguk. Lebih baik begini, supaya mereka semua tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

Yifan tersenyum tipis lantas mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat, memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi sang omega sebelum meluruskan tubuhnya lagi. Luhan tersenyum, ekspresinya sedikit berbeda hingga membuat Yifan sejenak menatapnya. Tapi kemudian ia pergi dan Luhan menutup pintu, menguncinya.

Ekspresinya berubah dan ia langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi, mengosongkan isi perutnya lagi. Ia meringis, merasa bersalah karena hanya sentuhan kecil dari Yifan saja membuatnya mual. Padahal ia bahkan tidak ingat apa yang dilakukan orang asing itu pada tubuhnya, tapi mungkin justru karena itu ia merasa semua sentuhan di kulitnya terasa menjijikan.

.

.

.

Ketika siklusnya datang, Luhan pikir ia akhirnya mati dan berada di neraka.

Biasanya satu minggu berjalan cepat, ia terlalu mabuk dalam orgasme untuk tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Tapi kali ini ia sadar dalam setiap menitnya, menderita dalam tiap detiknya. Ia begitu terangsang tapi tidak pernah mencapai klimaks sekali pun. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menyentuh dirinya sendiri, mencoba memuaskan tubuhnya agar perasaan terbakar di tubuhnya berkurang, tapi rasa sakit yang menghantamnya jauh lebih kuat daripada perasaan terbakarnya.

Setiap sentuhan di kulitnya terasa seperti sentuhan tangan-tangan asing yang menjamah tubuhnya. Ia mencoba segala cara, jika bukan tangannya, maka kasurnya. Ia mencoba menggesekan tubuhnya di atas kasur, tapi rasanya tetap sama. Setiap tubuhnya mendapat kenikmatan, ia merasa sedang dicabuli oleh sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata.

Akhirnya ia berhenti mencoba.

Tubuhnya terasa panas, tegang, dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Seminggu terasa terlalu lama. Ia menggeliat di atas kasur, meregang, rasa tergelitik yang menari-nari di bawah kulitnya tidak kunjung mereda. Penisnya begitu keras, panas, tapi ketika Luhan menyentuh sedikit saja, ia kembali merasakan tangan-tangan asing membelai tubuhnya. Luhan bergidik dan akhirnya tangannya hanya mencengkram kain sprei. Ia meringkuk seperti sedang melindungi tubuhnya, seperti dengan berada di posisi begitu tidak ada yang akan menyentuhnya.

Ketika akhirnya hormon omega dalam tubuhnya mulai menipis, ketika siklusnya berakhir, ia terlalu lelah dan langsung terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Seoul kota yang besar, tidak aneh bahwa ia tidak melihat Sehun di mana pun. Minseok dan Yixing, sekalipun masih berhubungan dengan Sehun, juga tidak pernah menyebut nama alpha itu barang sekali. Luhan mengerti. Seoul kota yang besar. Tapi tetap saja tubuhnya kaku ketika ia melihat seragam yang familiar di jalan, atau ketika ia melihat tubuh tinggi kurus menjulang di antara kerumunan orang. Acap kali menyadari bahwa mereka hanya orang asing, ia merasa lega sekaligus kecewa.

Ia seharusnya tidak merasa begitu. Luhan sudah berdamai dengan dirinya, menerima bahwa ia mungkin tidak akan pernah melupakan Sehun, menerima bahwa dalam hati kecilnya ia mungkin akan terus menerus mencari sosok alpha itu, tapi juga mengetahui bahwa sekalipun ia melihat Sehun, ia tidak akan menghampirinya. Tidak akan menjadi bagian hidupnya.

Pertama kali Minseok dan Yixing mengajaknya kembali ke café langganan mereka, Luhan sempat takut. Ia ingin menolak, tapi tidak tahu harus mengatakan alasan apa. Ia takut bertemu Sehun. Tapi Minseok menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon yang jarang sekali ia gunakan kecuali ia benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu dan Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan tidak. Minseok sangat suka kopi di sana.

Sepanjang tiga jam yang dihabiskannya di sana, Luhan tidak bisa tenang. Setiap lonceng berbunyi tanda ada pengunjung baru, tubuhnya langsung kaku dan ia menutup kepalanya dengan _hoodie_ hitam yang ia pakai. Tapi setiap kali itu terjadi, tidak ada aroma alpha yang dikenalnya dan Luhan bisa menghela nafas lega.

Dua tiga kali lagi ke sana dan Luhan mulai merasa tenang. Sehun tidak suka kopi, ia tidak punya alasan untuk datang ke sana.

.

.

Saat itu sebulan setelah siklusnya yang terakhir, ujian tengah semester hampir datang dan tugas-tugasnya mulai menumpuk. Minseok dan Yixing mengajaknya untuk belajar bersama (lebih seperti belajar masing-masing sebenarnya) di café langganan dan Luhan menyanggupi walaupun ia berkata akan terlambat karena ia dipanggil oleh dosennya seusai kuliah. Tapi ternyata ia hanya diberikan instruksi untuk menggantikan dosen itu mengajar kelas juniornya minggu depan dan ia bisa datang ke café tepat waktu.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling café, menyadari baik Minseok dan Yixing belum datang, ia membeli secangkir Americano dan mengambil meja di balik rak pajangan yang agak tersembunyi dari pintu masuk. Biarpun ia sudah tidak bersembunyi setiap lonceng berbunyi, ia masih lebih suka jika ia tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain.

Sekilas Luhan mengerling jam tangannya, menyadari bahwa ia lebih cepat lima belas menit dari janji mereka biarpun ia sempat ke tempat dosennya dulu. Ia mengeluarkan buku-bukunya, mulai belajar duluan sebelum dua temannya datang.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian lonceng berbunyi dan ia mendengar suara Minseok. Luhan tidak menyapa mereka dulu, ia pikir mereka akan memesan sebelum mencari tempat duduk. Jaraknya ke kasir tidak seberapa jauh dan mereka pasti akan melewatinya ketika mencari tempat duduk.

"Ia terlihat berbeda," suara Yixing terdengar. Luhan berharap mereka tidak sedang membicarakannya. Ia mulai berpikir untuk menunjukan diri ketika suara Minseok terdengar menjawab.

"Bukan hal aneh. Penjara tetap saja penjara, untuk remaja ataupun dewasa."

"Apa Sehun tidak apa-apa, ya," hati Luhan langsung mencelos ketika mendengar nama itu disebut. Suara Yixing melanjutkan, "tempat itu menyeramkan. Di film."

Luhan tidak bisa melihat, tapi ia bisa membayangkan senyum Minseok ketika bicara lagi. Penuh keyakinan, karena optimisme Minseok tidak pernah hilang.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, kau sudah melihatnya."

.

Luhan tidak tahu ia harus melakukan apa, bagaimana ia harus menunjukan diri. Bahwa ia mendengar. Jadi ia diam di kursinya, menunggu hingga Minseok dan Yixing lewat dengan membawa pesanan masing-masing. Mereka melihatnya, terkejut, Luhan bisa melihat dari genggaman Minseok yang mengerat di gelasnya.

Ia tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresi di wajahnya sekarang, tapi Yixing terlihat pucat melihatnya. Mungkin wajahnya saat ini mengerikan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Ah, Luhan," Minseok tersenyum, berjalan ke arahnya dan meletakan pesanannya di atas meja, "kau sudah sampai duluan."

Luhan tidak bergeming. Minseok menghela nafas panjang lalu mengisyaratkan Yixing untuk mendekat. Mereka berdua duduk dan Luhan merasa tubuhnya gemetar. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan gelas masing-masing dan Luhan ingin sekali berteriak, memaksa mereka menjelaskan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Sehun… apa dia tidak apa-apa?"

Minseok menatapnya lama seakan berpikir apa dia harus menjawab atau tidak. Lalu kemudian beta itu membuka mulutnya, menjawab dengan tenang.

"Dia di penjara."

"Kenapa? Bagaimana mungkin—" suara Luhan menghilang.

"Dia membunuh orang yang—" kalimat Minseok terputus, dia membuat isyarat tidak jelas dengan tangannya sebelum melanjutkan, "kau tahu. Kamu, malam itu."

Oh, Luhan tahu. Tahu tapi tak dapat mempercayainya. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa melakukan itu? Demi Luhan? Karena harga diri alphanya tercoreng?

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?"

"Kau sudah cukup stress," jawab Minseok, masih dengan nada tenang yang sama dengan sebelumnya, membuat Luhan ingin menjerit karena bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tetap bersikap tenang di situasi seperti ini. Tapi Minseok melanjutkan seolah tidak melihat ekspresi panic di wajah omega itu. "dan Sehun hanya dipenjara selama lima bulan, bisa lebih cepat kalau ia berkelakuan baik. Ia punya hak sebagai alphamu, ia dikirim ke pusat detensi, tapi tidak ada yang serius."

"Ia—" Luhan merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memulai lagi, bertanya, "Apanya yang _tidak_ serius? Ia membunuh! Karena aku!"

"Ini kenapa kami tidak memberitahumu, Lu," Minseok berkata gusar, suaranya naik dan Luhan merasa ditampar, "Kau langsung mengira ini salahmu."

"Ini memang salahku."

Minseok terlihat frustasi. Yixing memegang pundaknya, mengambil alih pembicaraan karena Minseok tampak terlalu emosi.

"Sehun masih muda, tapi dia membuat keputusannya sendiri, _ge_ ," Yixing terdengar tenang, ia meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat, "Aku tahu, ini terdengar buruk. Tapi dia alpha, hukumannya hanya formalitas. Orang itu beta, dia tidak bisa menandaimu. Dan karena dia menyerang partner seorang alpha, alpha punya hak untuk menghukumnya. Kau tahu kedudukan alpha."

Itu tidak menjadikan semuanya lebih baik. Betul alpha memiliki hak untuk melindungi omeganya, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa menerima Sehun menyakiti, membunuh orang lain. Luhan tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini. Betul ada saat-saat ia heran kenapa Sehun sama sekali tidak menghubunginya, walaupun hanya untuk marah dan meninggalkannya. Kenapa Sehun tidak pernah muncul di rumah sakit. Atau kenapa walaupun ia tetap tinggal di daerah yang sama, daerah yang sering dilalui oleh anak-anak sekolahnya, Sehun tidak pernah muncul. Luhan kira itu karena Sehun muak padanya, muak pada sifatnya, jijik bahwa Luhan sudah pernah disentuh oleh orang lain.

Tapi bukan seperti ini.

"Di mana dia?" tanya Luhan akhirnya. "Aku ingin menemuinya."

.

.

.

.

Semenjak tinggal di Korea, Luhan tidak pernah menginjakan kakinya ke luar Seoul. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Tapi akhir minggu itu, ia menggunakan Gyeongbu _expressway_ untuk pergi ke Gimcheon. Lembaga koreksi untuk remaja ada di sana. Dan di sana, ada Sehun. Tubuhnya langsung gemetar ketika memikirkan itu. Ia masih sulit untuk percaya. Ia ingin Sehun melupakannya, mencari partner yang lebih baik, meraih yang terbaik, sukses—dan bahagia. Ia tidak seharusnya melakukan hal-hal seperti ini karena Luhan.

Ia datang ke opsir yang bertugas, menyebutkan namanya, maksudnya datang. Opsir itu melihatnya sekilas lalu bicara pada seorang petugas berseragam yang lain, mengatakan bahwa Luhan hanya memiliki waktu tiga puluh menit.

Sehun yang muncul di balik kaca masih sama tampannya dengan terakhir kali Luhan melihatnya. Biarpun tirus di pipi dan kantung matanya membuat terlihat lebih tua, lebih dewasa. Luhan selama beberapa saat tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menatap alpha itu, melihat betapa kurusnya pemuda itu. Betapa ia ingin memeluknya.

Sehun, begitu menyadari siapa yang mengunjunginya, melebarkan matanya dan berlari ke kaca yang memisahkan mereka. Tangannya menempel di kaca, tapi senyum di wajahnya begitu cerah hingga Luhan merasa hatinya sakit ketika melihatnya.

" _Luhan_ , kau datang."

Omega itu menggigit bibirnya. Ia melangkah mendekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun?"

Sehun tidak menjawab hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia selalu melakukan itu ketika menatap Luhan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?" bisik Luhan, "Kau tidak tahu siapa dia."

Suara dengusan kasar terdengar dari seberang kaca. Sehun terlihat gusar ketika ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, terlihat marah hanya dengan mengingat. "Aku melihatmu ketika kau dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku bisa mengingat bau asing yang menempel di tubuhmu."

Ada seringai di wajah alpha itu, ekspresi yang tidak pernah dilihat Luhan sebelumnya.

"Jadi aku berjalan-jalan terus di daerah pertokoan itu, menunggu. Siapa sangka ia muncul lagi, aku langsung mengenali bau tengiknya."

Luhan meringis.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, Sehun? Aku—kau bisa menemukan yang lebih baik." Seorang omega mungil yang cantik dengan rambut panjang yang halus. Bukan Luhan yang hidupnya dibayang-bayangi bayi yang tak pernah lahir. Ia menggigit bibirnya, kelebatan bayangan jabang bayi yang keluar dari mulutnya membuatnya mual. "Aku sudah kotor, Sehun, aku seorang pembunuh."

Senyum lembut Sehun muncul lagi.

"Kita cocok kalau begitu," ujarnya ringan, "kita sama-sama pembunuh."

Cara Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan riang membuat Luhan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tapi Sehun masih menatapnya seperti dulu, penuh kasih dan membuat hati Luhan mengembang.

"Seharusnya tidak begini, Sehun…"

Alpha itu tertawa.

"Luhan, Luhan. Aku tahu kau akan berkata begitu. Minseok-hyung bilang kau lebih memikirkan masa depanku dibanding kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Itu menyedihkan, Lu," gumam Sehun, tangannya bergerak lembut di kaca seakan ia sedang menyentuh Luhan. Omega itu merasa tubuhnya merinding, ia merasa bisa merasakan sentuhan Sehun di tubuhnya. "Aku berpikir lama, apa yang harus kulakukan. Lalu aku mendapat ide. Aku harus merusak masa depanku, jadi kau tidak akan punya alasan untuk menolakku."

Luhan menahan nafas.

"Kau tidak—" suaranya pecah, "—sengaja. Kau melakukan ini karena itu?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu," bisikan Sehun terdengar menggema di ruangan kecil itu. "Aku merindukanmu."

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya gemetar, tapi ia melangkah maju. Dengan hanya kaca memisahkan mereka, rasanya Sehun begitu dekat tapi juga jauh.

Ini semua tidak benar. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Ia ingin yang terbaik untuk Sehun, tapi semua yang ia perbuat tampaknya justru hanya semakin menghancurkan alpha itu. Ia menyeret Sehun ke dalam jurang, mendorongnya. _Ini tidak bagus_. Sama sekali tidak bagus. Ia seharusnya takut. Tapi Sehun merusak semua alasannya, Luhan tidak tahu harus pergi dengan alasan apa kali ini. Ia bisa mencium aroma alpha Sehun menguar dari lubang di kaca, membungkusnya, merengkuhnya dengan lembut.

"Aku juga, Sehun," bisiknya akhirnya. Ia menyentuh kaca tepat di mana tangan Sehun berada, dan kecewa ketika alih-alih kehangatan yang ia dapatkan hanya dinginnya kaca.

"Luhan, Lu, _Lu_ ," cara Sehun mengucapkan namanya dengan begitu lembut, begitu penuh kasih membuat Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "Aku ingin menyentuhmu, Lu…"

Ia ingat ketika Sehun pertama kali mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Berbulan-bulan yang lalu, hari pertama mereka bertemu. Ia juga teringat pada apa yang Sehun katakan pada saat itu…

 _'_ _Milikku.'_

"Aku milikmu," gumam Luhan, menutup matanya.

Terdengar suara geraman dan tiba-tiba Sehun memukul keras kaca di antara mereka. Luhan melompat mundur, terkejut. Ada lubang-lubang kecil di kaca agar suara mereka terdengar jelas dan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke sana. Matanya bewarna emas dan suara dari tenggorokannya terdengar liar, marah.

"Kenapa ada bau Yifan padamu, Lu?"

Luhan menyentuh lehernya, terkejut. Ia lupa.

"Kenapa aromanya ada di tubuhmu?!"

"Kapan kau akan keluar dari sini?" Luhan balik bertanya, suaranya tenang biarpun jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sehun tidak akan suka mendengar ini. Ia bisa membunuh seseorang karena menyentuhnya, Luhan tidak yakin apa yang bisa dilakukan Sehun pada Yifan.

Sehun menggeram, tapi ia menjawab.

"Satu bulan lagi, kalau aku mendapat surat keterangan kelakuan baik."

"Baik," Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, "Ketika kau keluar, Sehun, kau bisa memilikku. Aku akan menjadi milikmu, seluruh diriku. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan padaku."

Ekspresi di wajah Sehun terlihat begitu _ingin_ , warna keemasan di matanya bertahan, tapi ada senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"Saat ini Yifan menandaiku," ujar Luhan lagi, dan Sehun kembali terlihat murka, "Tapi ia tidak pernah menyentuhku. Dan ketika kau keluar, kau bisa menandaiku kembali. Kau bisa membuatku menjadi milikmu lagi. Kali ini untuk selamanya."

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

 **Good griefs, so many angry comments.**


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

 **ESTROUS CYCLE**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 9**

.

.

.

.

Hal yang pertama Luhan lakukan begitu kembali ke Seoul adalah menghubungi Yifan. Biarpun ia sudah bisa membayangkan perdebatan yang akan muncul, Luhan tidak bisa begitu saja membuat keputusan tanpa member tahu Yifan. Bagaimana pun ia bisa berada di sini karena Yifan. Kalau bukan Yifan yang membantunya ketika Luhan masih hidup luntang-lantung di negara asing ini, ia mungkin sudah menggelandang di jalan.

Ia menatap telepon genggamnya lama. Sedikit merasa lega karena Yifan bilang ia sibuk dan baru bisa bertemu dengan Luhan esok hari, tapi juga kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena ia merasa payah. Setiap ia menutup matanya, ia seperti bisa melihat Sehun di balik kaca dengan wajah sendu yang membuat Luhan ingin memeluknya. Tapi ia lega ketika harus menunda berbicara dengan Yifan walaupun hanya sehari. Seharusnya ia justru tidak sabar.

.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa Sehun ada di penjara?"

Luhan memeluk kakinya, membuat dirinya merasa nyaman di atas sofa Yifan sementara alpha itu mengambil kaleng bir dari dalam lemari es.

"Ya," jawab Yifan lugas, tanpa ditutup-tutupi, dan Luhan jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa selama ini ia tidak pernah bertanya sekalipun. Ia menatap punggung Yifan yang masih melakukan sesuatu di depan lemari es, suaranya yang berat meneruskan dengan nada tenang, "Aku baru tahu sebulan setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit. Mereka memanggilku ke persidangannya untuk memberikan kesaksian."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Kau masih belum stabil saat itu, aku tidak ingin membuatmu semakin khawatir."

Luhan tidak suka bagaimana semua orang membuatkan keputusan untuknya. Ia bertanya-tanya apa ia sebegitu tidak bisa dipercayanya.

Dalam lubuk hatinya ia tahu bahwa itu artinya ia memiliki orang-orang yang peduli dengannya. Ia sebenarnya tahu, karena itu ia tidak bisa marah. Semua hanya mencoba yang terbaik. Bukankah ia begitu juga? Ia membuat keputusan seenaknya tentang hubungan ia dan Sehun. Luhan bisa membayangkan sekarang betapa tidak enaknya ketika orang lain membuatkan keputusan, terlepas dari maksud orang itu baik atau tidak.

Luhan menunggu hingga Yifan kembali dari dapur dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia memperhatikan alpha itu meminum bir dari kaleng. Luhan tidak yakin bagaimana harus memulai, jadi ia langsung saja mengatakan maksudnya tanpa intro.

"'Aku ingin menjadi partnernya lagi."

Suaranya seperti menggema, nyaring di atas kesunyian yang mengikuti. Luhan menggigit bibirnya, memainkan lengan bajunya dengan gugup. Tapi kemudian Yifan hanya menghela nafas, tidak terlihat terkejut sama sekali.

"Aku tahu in akan terjadi."

"Aku selalu menganggapnya anak kecil," terang Luhan, mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap sahabat dari kecilnya itu, "Aku tidak mengira dia akan bertindak sejauh itu. Dia melakukan segalanya untukku."

"Ya."

"Aku benar-benar sayang padanya."

"Aku tahu."

Sunyi sekali lagi membungkus mereka dan Luhan tidak tahu apa ia harus memaksa atau bagaimana. Tapi kemudian ia teringat pada wajah Sehun, pada bagaimana alpha itu tersenyum padanya seakan Luhan adalah matahari.

Luhan berdeham.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan marah jika aku memintanya menghapus tandamu?"

"Itu keputusanmu," jawab Yifan tenang, ekspresi di wajahnya membuat Luhan kembali merasa bersalah. Tapi alpha itu tersenyum seraya mengelus puncak kepalanya. "Aku akan membentakmu kalau kupikir kau melakukan hal konyol, tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukan apa yang tidak kau inginkan, Lu."

Luhan menghela nafas lega, membiarkan tangan Yifan di kepalanya walaupun biasanya ia akan merasa sedikit keki karena bagaimana pun Yifan lebih muda daripadanya.

"Terima kasih."

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kau tahu akan sakit sekali sekarang kan? Menghapus tanda alpha padamu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Kau sudah pernah merasakannya. Akan lebih sakit untuk yang kedua kali."

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Luhan pelan, tersenyum tipis, "Sehun sudah banyak berkorban untukku. Rasa sakit seperti itu tidak seberapa."

"Kau juga sudah banyak berkorban. Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Itu bukan—" Luhan merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia menggelengkan beberapa kali sebelum melihat ke arah Yifan lagi. "Itu salahku sendiri."

"Dia alphamu, dia seharusnya tahu kau sudah dekat dengan siklusmu."

"Aku membuatnya marah."

"Dia seharusnya lebih dewasa. Tahu kapan saatnya dia tidak membiarkan emosinya menang."

Ekspresi Yifan semakin dingin, ada kilatan di matanya yang membuat Luhan tahu bahwa perdebatan ini bisa panjang jika mereka sama-sama berkeras. Yifan menyalahkan Sehun, sedang Luhan membelanya.

"Yifan… kumohon," ujat Luhan akhirnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sahabatnya itu. "Lupakan. Aku ingin memulai dari awal."

Yifan tidak akan menolak permintaannya, dan Luhan mengetahui itu. Ia merasa manipulatf, ada rasa bersalah setiap ia melakukan sesuatu yang ia ketahui akan membuat orang lain menurut padanya. Tapi ia lelah, dan ia tidak ingin mengingat apa yang sudah berlalu. Ia hanya ingin memulai dari awal, kali ini dengan benar.

"Baiklah." Yifan menggerutu, tapi seperti perkiraan Luhan, ia setuju. Yifan meletakan kepalanya di atas Luhan. "Aku minta satu hal saja. Berbahagialah."

Luhan teringat Zitao dan pesannya yang sama.

"Akan kucoba."

Kali ini Luhan pikir ia bisa mengikuti keinginan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Minseok dan Yixing tidak terlihat tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa ketika ia memberitahu mereka soal keputusannya untuk menunggu Sehun. Sedetik mereka terlihat senang, tapi detik berikutnya mereka terlihat ragu. Luhan bertanya-tanya apa mereka meragukannya atau Sehun. Tapi ketika Yixing memeluknya dan Minseok tersenyum, ia tahu mereka akan menerima apapun keputusannya.

Yifan, Minseok, dan Yixing lebih mudah dihadapi karena mereka sudah berteman dengannya bertahun-tahun. Luhan cukup yakin yang terburuk hanya mereka marah di awal, tapi mereka tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Yang lebih sulit adalah orang berikutnya.

Luhan berdiri, gemetar, ketika menunggu pintu rumah Sehun terbuka. Ia bahkan butuh waktu sepuluh menit, berdiri mematung sampai akhirnya menghimpun keberanian yang cukup untuk menekan bel. Ketika mendengar suara langkah mendekat, ia pikir jantungnya akan melompat keluar.

"Luhan?"

Wajah wanita menyembul keluar dari balik pintu.

"Selamat siang," ia menyapa, kata-katanya terdengar belepotan karena otak dan tubuhnya seperti tidak sinkron dan ia membungkukan badannya dalam-dalam. Bertemu dengan orang tua pemuda yang dipenjara karenanya membuatnya seperti itu. Gugup, takut, khawatir. Pertanyaan 'bagaimana kalau', 'bagaimana seandainya' menari-nari di kepalanya.

Seandainya orang tua Sehun membencinya, apa Luhan bisa tetap bersama sang alpha?

.

Di depannya, wanita itu tersenyum. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang sama seperti Sehun.

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih baik, Luhan," sapanya dengan ramah, membuat Luhan semakin merasa bersalah dengan setiap kata yang keluar sari mulutnya, "Apa kabar?"

"Baik," jawab Luhan singkat, dan ia mengernyit karena tahu ia terdengar tidak ramah. Ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, dengan kepala tertunduk dan senyum lebar yang sedikit dipaksakan, "Kuharap Anda juga baik-baik saja."

"Baik, baik," ujar wanita itu sembari tertawa. "Silahkan masuk, Luhan."

Saat itu Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, ikut masuk ke dalam rumah. Selangkah. Dua langkah.

Luhan tahu betapa anehnya dia. Tapi dia bingung dan takut dan segala macam emosi bermain-main di dadanya, membungkus kepalanya dalam kabut dan ia tidak bisa berpikir. Pemikiran bahwa ini semua salahnya, orang tua Sehun seharusnya membencinya, ia menjerumuskan seorang anak yang masih minor. Jadi tiba-tiba saja ia berlutut di sana, di depan rak sepatu. Kemudian ia bersujud, menempelkan dahinya ke lantai.

"Maaf!"

Jantungnya bertalu-talu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan seandainya ini tidak berhasil.

"Aku tahu aku sudah mengacaukan hidup Sehun." Ujarnya sejelas mungkin, biarpun ia bisa mendengar suaranya bergetar. "Aku menghancurkan segalanya. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku melakukan banyak kesalahan tapi… " ia merasa tercekat, kalimatnya terputus saat ia mencoba mengambil nafas. Lantai yang menyentuh keningnya terasa dingin, Luhan berusaha lebih merasakan sentuhan itu ketimbang mendengarkan pikirannya yang semuanya meneriakan bahwa seharusnya ia menyerah saja. Sehun lebih baik tanpanya. Tapi ia tetap di sana, berlutut dan memohon.

"Aku harap Anda akan memberikan izin untuk aku kembali ke kehidupan Sehun."

Hening yang menyambut membuatnya kelu. Luhan menutup matanya, berdoa.

"Oh, Luhan… Jangan lakukan ini."

Tapi Luhan tidak bergerak.

"Luhan bangunlah.." ia masih tidak bergerak sampai ada tangan yang mrenyentuh bahunya, lengannya, menariknya bangun. Luhan mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya hingga ia berlutut saja, wajah Nyonya Oh menatapnya dengan ekspresi sendu.

"Aku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu, Luhan."

Kalimat itu membuat Luhan mengerjapkan matanya.

Apa?

"Terakhir kali ke sini… kau belum melihat kamar Sehun bukan?" wanita itu tersenyum, mengelus kepala Luhan seakan Luhan adalah anaknya.

"Kemarilah."

Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi ia diam saja, mengekor dengan patuh wanita yang menuntunnya naik ke lantai dua. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu dan Nyonya Oh menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu. Apa yang Luhan lihat di dalam membuat matanya terbelak.

.

Ia melihat fotonya di dinding kamar Sehun. Foto-foto yang ia tidak tahu darimana asalnya, foto-foto dari media sosial. Foto-foto yang ia tahu terjadi sebelum ia mengenal Sehun.

"Apa—ini?"

Wanita itu mengajaknya masuk, berhenti di depan meja belajar kayu. Luhan melihat buku-buku familiar yang biasa dibawa Sehun ketika mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Nyonya Oh membuka laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal bewarna merah tua.

"Aku seharusnya minta maaf padamu."

"Eh?"

"Kami, aku dan Ayah Sehun, tahu bahwa Sehun sudah…" kata-kata Nyonya Oh terputus ketika ia terlihat mencari-cari kata yang cocok, "memiliki obsesi terhadapmu sejak dua tahun lalu."

Luhan mengernyit, bingung.

"Apa maksudnya? Aku baru mengenal Sehun kurang dari setahun yang lalu."

"Katanya ia pertama kali melihatmu dari jendela di sebuah café." Wanita itu terlihat menyesal tapi juga tersenyum. "Aku ingat pertama kali ia datamg ke rumah dengan wajah begitu bersinar. Mungkin kau akan lebih mengerti setelah membaca catatannya."

Buku merah itu diulurkan sang wanita pada Luhan yang menyambutnya dengan ragu.

"Kau membuatnya bahagia, aku tidak bisa memungkiri itu, dan semua orang tua ingin anaknya bahagia. Tapi di sisi lain, aku juga tidak ingin kebahagiaannya merenggut kebahagiaan orang lain. Jadi aku ingin kau memutuskan setelah mengetahui hal ini…"

Luhan masih belum bisa memahami apa maksudnya. Sehun sudah mengenalnya lebih dulu? Lalu foto-foto Luhan di dinding kamarnya?

"...bahwa Sehun memiliki banyak rahasia."

.

Luhan teringat ketika pertama kali Sehun datang padanya, langsung menandainya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Saat itu Luhan tidak sempat melihat Sehun, dan Sehun langsung mendatanginya tanpa melihatnya terlebih dahulu. Kenapa Sehun ada di café itu? Ia tidak minum kopi. Ia benci benci kopi.

Luhan tahu pasti hal itu. Sehun memaksakan diri minum kopi sampai Luhan menyuruhnya mencoba greantea latte. Lalu apa sebab Sehun datang ke café itu pertama kali?

'Milikku.'

Saat pertama kali Sehun menyentuhnya, ia pikir itu hanya insting alpha-nya. Tapi bagaimana kalau sebenarnya lebih dari itu? Bagaimana kalau itu Sehun yang bicara?

Luhan merasa dunianya seperti berputar di depan matanya.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu, dan Sehun akhirnya akan segera mendapat kebebasannya. Luhan tahu Sehun tidak akan kesulitan mendapatkan keterangan kelakuan baik yang akan membuatnya dibebaskan lebih cepat. Lagipula dia alpha, pilar masyarakat. Calon pemimpin. Kecuali ia melakukan tindakan yang benar-benar keterlaluan (membunuh keterlaluan, tapi tindakannya kemarin hanya dikategorikan sebagai pembelaan diri), ia akan baik-baik saja.

Masalahnya adalah satu bulan adalah waktu yang terlalu singkat untuk Luhan. Terlalu singkat untuk berpikir, untuk mempertimbangkan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah tahu tentang Sehun. Ia mulai meragukan segalanya, apa yang benar dan apa yang hanya rekayasa.

Tapi apakah rekayasa atau bukan, perasaan Sehun padanya riil, bukan? Ia tidak akan melakukan semua itu kalau dia tidak benar-benar menyukail Luhan.

.

Luhan berdiri di depan pintu keluar kecil di belakang penjara, tempat narapidana dibebaskan setelah menyelesaikan hukumannya. Saat itu pertengahan musim semi, cuaca tidak begitu dingin lagi, tapi Sehun tidak tahan dingin jadi Luhan membawakan syal dan sarung tangan untuk sang alpha.

Ia mengetuk-ngetukan tumitnya ke tanah, memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan begitu Sehun keluar. Memeluknya? Bertanya? Apakah ia sebaiknya bertanya, meminta kejelasan semua hal pada Sehun, atau haruskah ia pura-pura tidak tahu saja? Toh, semuanya sudah berlalu. Luhan pikir mereka bisa memulai dari awal.

Ketika Sehun akhirnya muncul dari balik pintu, rambut hitamnya sedikit lebih panjang dari terakhir kali Luhan melihatnya, ia terlihat menoleh ke kanan-kiri sampai akhirnya menemukan Luhan. Ia bertambah tinggi, pikir Luhan, sedikit sebal. Ketika Sehun mendekat, Luhan menyadari bahwa ia harus mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap pemuda yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu.

Semua yang ia pikirkan tadi melayang pergi begitu saja ketika Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku pulang," gumam Sehun pelan, perlahan mendekatkan kepala mereka sampai kening mereka bersentuhan. Dalam jarak sedekat itu Luhan bisa melihat bercak keemasan di iris Sehun. Sehun menyentuhnya, tapi rasa mual yang selalu dirasakannya ketika orang lain menyentuhnya tidak datang. Ia bertanya-tanya apa itu karena ia memiliki perasaan pada sang alpha.

"Selamat datang kembali," ujar Luhan lirih, senyumnya terkembang otomatis. "Apa kau lapar?"

"Kalau kamu menawarkan diri untuk dimakan, ya, aku lapar."

Luhan menepuk pipi Sehun, tidak keras tapi tidak begitu lembut sampai maksudnya menegur tidak tersampaikan.

"Apa kabar?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak datang lagi setelah sekali itu," gerutu Sehun, membenamkan wajahnya di leher Luhan. Merajuk. Luhan tertawa pelan dan memijat bagian belakang leher alpha itu, membuat Sehun mengeluarkan suara puas.

"Maaf," gumam Luhan pelan.

Sehun mendadak mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menempelkan keningnya kembali pada Luhan, tapi kali ini wajahnya serius. Bercak keemasan di matanya melebar hingga seluruh irisnya bewarna emas pekat.

"Bau Yifan."

Dua kata itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia merasa menyesal, tapi juga tidak salah. Waktu itu yang ia pikirkan hanya Sehun tidak akan bersamanya lagi dan lebih baik ia menghapus tandanya daripada ia terus berharap. Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk Sehun. Masih sampai sekarang. Tapi ia ingin Sehun bahagia, dan kalau ia bisa memberikan Sehun apa yang ia inginkan, ia akan melakukannya.

Sehun membuka mulutnya, taringnya bermain-main di leher Luhan. Tapi tidak menggigitnya.

"Tunggu, Sehun," Luhan mendorong bahu alpha itu, "kita ke tempatku. Sehabis itu... terserah padamu."

Luhan baru sadar bahwa kalimatnya bisa diartikan lain ketika ia bisa mencium aroma Sehun, terangsang dan merangsangnya. Luhan menggigit bibirnya tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia mengalungkan syal yang dibawanya di leher Sehun, memakaikan sarung tangan, dan alpha itu terus menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ayo," gumam Luhan, menarik tangan Sehun untuk pergi dari sana setelah ia merasa Sehun sudah cukup terlindung dari dingin.

.

Perjalanan kembali ke Seoul tidak memakan waktu lama, dan siang hari tidak begitu ramai. Luhan membiarkan Sehun tidur di bahunya, jari-jari mereka saling mengait di atas pangkuan Sehun, erat seakan Sehun tidak ingin melepasnya. Luhan merasakan kebahagiaan menyeruak perlahan di hatinya.

.

Begitu mereka sampai di apartemennya, Sehun langsung mendorongnya ke dinding, membiarkan pintu keluar terbanting di belakangnya. Warna emas di matanya kembali lagi dan Luhan bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun selalu tidak bisa mengendalikan insting alphanya, atau justru bisa mengendalikannya dengan sempurna hingga ia bisa mengatur kapan instingnya keluar. Agar ia bisa membuat Luhan tunduk padanya kapan pun ia mau.

"Berikan aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus menandaimu, Lu," ujar Sehun parau di dekat telinganya, kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu Luhan, menghimpit sang omega di antara tubuhnya dan dinding. "Kau sudah mengkhianatiku dua kali. Apa yang bisa membuatku yakin kau tidak akan melakukannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya?"

Luhan tersenyum.

"Karena sekarang aku bisa bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu," ujarnya pelan. Sehun melebarkan matanya, terkejut. Tapi Luhan tidak berhenti bicara. Ia membebaskan diri dari cengkraman Sehun dan berjalan mendekati meja di depan televisi, mengambil sebuah buku merah.

Ia megacungkannya ke arah Sehun.

"Ibumu memberikan ini padaku."

Sehun terlihat terkejut sebentar, lalu warna emas di matanya menghilang. Ia menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati Luhan, tapi ia menghempaskan dirinya di sofa dan menatap Luhan dengan wajah pasif.

"Ah. Sialan."

Luhan ikut menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah mengetahui siapa aku sebelum kau menandaiku?"

.

"Ya."

.

"Aku selalu berpikir kau tidak bisa mengendalikan instingmu karena kau masih terlalu muda... itu sebabnya kau menandaiku tiba-tiba."

"Tidak. Aku menandaimu karena aku sudah lama mengincarmu." Jawab Sehun tenang, wajahnya masih datar tanpa ekspresi. "Aku pernah bilang bukan? Cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Luhan tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa takut atau apa.

"Ya. Aku baru sadar bahwa insting alphamu sudah muncul bahkan sebelum kau melihatku waktu itu."

Wajah Sehun tidak berubah dan Luhan mulai merasa frustasi. Ia tidak bisa membaca pemuda itu sama sekali. Ia menggengkan kepalanya lambat, lalu akhirnya duduk di lantai. Takut kakinya terlalu lemas dengan setiap fakta yang terkuak. Ia menatap Sehun lama. "Jadi semua yang kuketahui hanya kebohongan."

Giliran Sehun yang menggeleng.

"Aku menyembunyikan beberapa hal, tapi aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu."

"Apakah itu berbeda? Hasilnya tetap sama, kau tidak memberiku kebenaran." Luhan merasa mual. Tapi ia tetap menatap Sehun. "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Apa itu bukan alasan yang cukup?"

"Aku merasa tidak mengenalmu... Sehun yang selalu bersikap lembut atau Sehun yang mengikutiku tanpa kuketahui dan bahkan bisa membunuh orang lain..." Luhan terlihat ragu, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Yang mana dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

Sekarang Luhan bisa melihatnya, Sehun yang seorang alpha sejati. Tingkahnya yang pongah dan ekspresinya yang dingin. Ia tidak perlu mengubah warna irisnya untuk menunjukan bahwa ia seorang alpha. Aromanya memenuhi seluruh ruangan dan Luhan merasa paru-parunya dipenuhi Sehun, ia tidak lagi memerlukan udara. Hanya Sehun.

"Kalau aku memberitahumu waktu itu... bahwa aku sudah lama mengikutimu, kau akan takut padaku. Kau akan membenciku, mengira aku orang aneh."

"Apa sekarang kau tidak aneh? Tidak menakutkan?"

"Tapi setidaknya sekarang kau tahu bahwa aku melakukan semua itu karena aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Luhan menggigil ketika Sehun menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Dua-duanya adalah aku, Lu," Ujar alpha itu, ada perubahan di raut wajahnya. Ia bergerak perlahan, pongah, dominan, menghampiri Luhan. Tangannya terasa dingin di pipi Luhan. "Aku akui aku menyembunyikan beberapa hal... tapi itu tidak membuat semua yang aku katakan atau aku lakukan denganmu tidak nyata, Lu. Perasaanku padamu nyata."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir. Takut. Ada kerutan di dahinya yang membuat Luhan mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh kening sang alpha, mengusir kerutan itu dengan ujung jarinya. Sehun tersenyum kecil, menangkap tangan Luhan dan memberikan kecupan di nadinya.

"Aku percaya," gumam Luhan lirih, mendongak untuk mengecup dagu Sehun. Satu bulan adalah waktu yang singkat, tapi akhirnya cukup untuk membuatnya mengambil keputusan. Senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya saat ia menyentuh pipi alphanya dengan sayang. "Aku sudah meragukanmu cukup lama, dan kau masih di sini."

Sehun terlihat terkejut dengan perubahannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?"

Matanya terbelak dan Luhan tertawa dibuatnya. Ia memainkan rambut di bagian belakang leher Sehun, menatap mata tajam sang alpha yang melihatnya seakan Luhan adalah dunianya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku akan meninggalkanmu, Sehun."

"Kukira..."

Tapi Luhan memotong ucapannya dengan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya. Singkat. Ketika ia menarik diri, kepala Sehun bergerak mengikutinya. Luhan tertawa kecil dan menutup bibir alpha itu dengan satu tangannya.

"Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak lemah... dan aku tidak suka kau menyembunyikan rahasia dariku. Kalau kau mengecewakanku, aku akan membalas. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dari mulutnya dan mengaitkan jari mereka erat.

"Aku akan mencoba selalu memuaskanmu, Yang Mulia."

Sesaat mereka tidak saling bicara, hanya menatap satu sama lain seakan mereka bisa bertukar pikiran hanya dengan itu. Luhan membiarkan senyum muncul di wajahnya dan merasa perutnya bergejolak ketika melihat balasan yang serupa di wajah sang alpha.

Perlahan Luhan memiringkan kepala, menunjukan lehernya pada Sehun. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi langsung menutup matanya. Undangan bisu untuk Sehun.

Ia mendengar suara tertahan Sehun. Lalu sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lehernya, Sehun mengusap lehernya dan Luhan merasakan bibir Sehun di keningnya.

"Waktu pertama kali aku menandaimu tanpa izin, aku bisa menerima bahwa kau masih ragu, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ini yang terakhir, Lu," suara Sehun terdengar parau dan penuh emosi, "Kalau sampai ada orang lain yang berani menyentuhmu, aku akan membunuh mereka. Tidak peduli itu Yifan, atau siapapun."

Luhan membuka matanya. Tangannya yang bebas membelai pipi Sehun.

"Aku sudah bilang kan. Kali ini untuk selamanya." Ia mencium lembut bibir sang alpha sebelum berbisik, "Aku milikmu."

.

Ketika taring Sehun menembus kulitnya, menghancurkan seluruh tanda Yifan, rasa perih yang familiar muncul, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Tapi tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Mungkin karena ia tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Yifan, karena alpha itu juga tidak menyentuhnya, sehingga ikatan mereka mudah dihancurkan. Sakitnya masih ada, tapi kenikmatan yang dibawa oleh gigitan Sehun lebih kuat.

Ia tidak tahu apakah sensasi digigit alpha selalu seperti ini, atau hanya untuk Sehun. Waktu Yifan pun tidak seperti ini, walaupun saat itu mungkin ia terlalu hancur untuk merasaka apa-apa yang lain. Tapi gigitan Sehun membuat tubuhnya panas, ia baru sadar bahwa ia mulai menggesekan tubuh bagian depannya pada Sehun ketika ia merasakan tangan sang alpha sudah meremas kemaluannya di balik celana.

Luhan mengerang keras, menggerakan kepalanya untuk memberikan akses pada Sehun mencumbu lehernya.

"Kau bilang sebelumnya kalau semua terserah padaku sekarang?" suara Sehun terdengar lebih rendah dari biasa.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku milikmu," bisiknya sebelum ia menggigit bibirnya dan terlihat menyesal, "lagipula aku sudah tidak... maaf."

"Luhan, Luhan," Sehun menyebut namanya dengan lembut, menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan, "kau sama sekali tidak salah."

Luhan merasa sedikit mual, tapi Sehun terus menyentuhnya seakan ia sesuatu yang suci.

"Lagipula kau tidak ingat kan? Jadi itu tidak dihitung... Aku akan menunjukan padamu, bercinta yang sebenarnya."

Kata-kata seperti itu terdengar mesum dan klise seperti dicatut dari film porno, Luhan ingin memukul kepala alpha itu. Apalagi karena ia ingat bahwa Sehun masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi semacam... ahli seks. Tapi tidak terlalu muda untuk menyetubuhi Luhan. Ketidakkonsistenan di kepalanya membuat Luhan jengah dan akhirnya pasrah. Lagipula ia sudah berkata bahwa sekarang semuanya terserah Sehun.

Apalagi ketika tangan Sehun menyusup ke balik kausnya, meraba kulitnya dan memijat dadanya. Memainkan puting Luhan seenaknya hingga membuat Luhan mengerang dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Semua pikiran lenyap dari kepalanya, yang ia bisa pikirkan hanya betapa tangan Sehun terasa dingin dan nikmat di atas kulitnya, betapa tegangnya dia dan bagaimana ia berharap Sehun bisa melakukan sesuatu karena celananya terasa sangat tidak nyaman.

.

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun, membawanya ke kemaluannya. Ingin, ingin, ingin Sehun menyentuhnya di sana. Tapi alpha itu menarik tangannya bebas, membuat Luhan merengek karena ia ingin, butuh disentuh di sana. Sehun membuka celananya sendiri, memijat penisnya dengan seringai puas yang membuat Luhan mengerang dan berusaha menggesekan tubuhnya pada Sehun.

Tapi alpha muda itu hanya tertawa rendah sebelum akhirnya menarik Luhan berdiri dan membawanya ke kamar, tangannya tidak pernah lepas dari tubuh Luhan.

Luhan menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur tanpa diminta, langsung membuka risletingnya, menurunkan celananya sampai lutut dan meremas penisnya. Ia ingat sebulan yang lalu ia juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi rasa mual mengalahkannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ketika bersama Sehun jadi berbeda. Ia seperti lupa apa yang sudah terjadi dan tubuhnya hanya begitu menginginkan Sehun.

Sehun membuka bajunya, berdiri telanjang menatap Luhan yang merintih di atas kasur. Luhan mengeluarkan suara frustasi ketika Sehun tidak kunjung bergerak tapi Sehun masih diam, tersenyum kecil. Matanya bersinar keemasan.

"Kau menakjubkan, Lu."

"Sehun," Luhan menggerutu, menelentangkan tubuhnya, menunjukan penisnya yang berdiri tegang; "Lakukan sesuatu, aku bisa mati."

"Menakjubkan dan luar biasa erotis," tambah Sehun sebelum akhirnya mendekat. Ia merangkak hingga tubuhnya di atas Luhan, membuat penis mereka bergesekan. Luhan mengerang di bawah sang alpha, tubuhnya menggeliat saat ia mencoba mengangkat panggulnya untuk menambah gesekan.

Sehun menciumi dadanya, menghisap putingnya dan meninggalkan bekas-bekas gigitan sepanjang leher sampai dadanya. Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun dan menariknya mendekat.

Ia mengeluarkan jeritan tertahan ketika tangan Sehun meraba punggungnya, bokongnya, hingga akhirnya bermain di luar lubang anusnya.

"Aku tidak punya kondom," erang Luhan ketika merasakan satu jari memasukinya. Ia tidak tahu kapan Sehun mengambil cairan pelumas dari nakasnya, tapi ia mengenali aroma manis yang selalu digunakan Sehun untuk bermain dengan tubuh Luhan. Rasanya sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali Sehun memasukan sesuatu ke lubangnya. Ia merasa lubangnya menjadi sempit dan dari kata-kata kotor yang diucapkan Sehun, alpha itu juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kau tudak dalam siklus, Lu," gumam Sehun di telinganya, lidahnya menjilat leher Luhan dan membuatnya bergidik, "itu pengaman yang cukup."

"Tapi..."

"Aku ingin kau merasakan penisku, Lu," Sehun merintih di telinganya dan Luhan tahu dia tidak akan menang dalam argumen ini, "Aku ingin kau merasakan bagaimana aku di dalammu, menandaimu"

Luhan mengerang dan memeluk Sehun semakin erat. Dua jari Sehun menyodok bagian dalamnya.

"Ketika spermaku mengisimu, Lu, aku akan tahu bahwa kau sepenuhnya milikku."

Tiga jari sekarang dan Luhan menggelinjang tidak terkendali. Beberapa kali Sehun menyentuh titik kenikmatannya, membuat omega itu menangis dan mengucapkan nama Sehun berulang-ulang.

Ketika Sehun menarik keluar jarinya, Luhan merintih dan mencakar punggungnya. Tapi Sehun, alpha muda itu, hanya menyeringai. Selalu luar biasa senang Luhan seperti ini: penuh nafsu, tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Insting omega muncul ke permukaan, membuatnya tidak sabar untuk digagahi oleh alphanya.

Luhan merintih, menggerak-gerakan panggulnya untuk mencari gesekan. Tubuhnya terasa terbakar dan ia begitu tegang, ia tidak tahu kenapa Sehun berhenti. Lubangnya terasa kosong tanpa Sehun. Ia ingin dimasuki. Ia ingin jari Sehun, atau apapun, kembali memijat duburnya.

Rasanya lama sekali sampai akhirnya Sehun bergerak, memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua kaki Luhan dan meletakan bantal di bawah panggul sang omega. Luhan bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas, antisipasi membuat birahinya semakin kuat. Ketika ia merasakan kepala penis Sehun menyentuh lubangnya, ia nyaris berteriak.

Ia merasa seperti dimasukan sesuatu yang besar, terlalu besar dan anusnya terasa tidak nyaman. Tapi Sehun terus masuk tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana Luhan mengatakan 'tidak,tidak'. Lalu Sehun berhenti, dan ketika Luhan membuka matanya, ia bisa melihat Sehun sudah memasukinya sampai pangkal. Skrotumnya menyentuh bokong Luhan.

"Luhan, Luhan," bagaimana Sehun masih bisa bicara, Luhan tidak mengerti karena saat ini berpikir pun sukit untuknya. Dan ketika Sehun mulai bergerak, Luhan berhenti berpikir. Rasanya sakit tapi begitu nikmat. Sehun menyodoknya keras dan Luhan merasa ada bagian dalamnya yang hancur, ia merasa perlahan hancur dan itu bagus. Luar biasa.

Sehun menusuknya tepat di prostat, membuat Luhan menangis dan merintih kata-kata yang tidak memiliki arti. Omega itu menggerakan pinggulnya untuk mengimbangi gerakan Sehun.

Tapi kemudian sesuatu terjadi.

Pangkal penis Sehun membesar dan Luhan menjerit keras ketika merasa tubuhnya seperti dibelah dua. Ia begitu penuh. Dan Sehun masih bergerak-gerak walaupun pangkal penisnya yang membesar mengunci penisnya di dalam anus Luhan.

"Se-hun..." Luhan mencoba berbicara, tapi alpha itu tidak menghiraukannya. Ia terus menyodok bagian dalam Luhan.

"Sehun, tunggu, sakit..."

Sehun tidak berhenti, tapi ia membungkuk untuk mencium Luhan. Melumat bibirnya untuk membungkam omega itu.

"Kau akan menikmati ini Lu, kau ingat anusmu pernah menelan kepalan tanganku?"

Luhan meringis dan meggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi lalu Sehun kembali menusuk prostatnya dan Luhan mengerang keras. Sakitnya tidak berkurang tapi kenikmatannya berlipat ganda hingga ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya menemui gerakan Sehun lagi.

Penisnya seperti ingin meledak dan Luhan meremas-remasnya sesuai dengan irama tusukan Sehun. Cengkraman Sehun di pahanya akan meninggalkan bekas, tapi saat ini cengkraman itu hanya mrmbuatnya merasa semakin dekat ke klimaks.

"Luhan, aku sudah hampir..." suara Sehun di telinganya membuat Luhan menggerakan tangannya semakin cepat. Ia tidak tahu bahwa rasanya akan seperti ini. Penis Sehun di dalam anusnya, terkunci di dalam seakan tubuh mereka satu. Prostatnya dihantam berkali -kali dan Luhan meremas penisnya erat ketika klimaksnya datang.

Tubuhnya tidak terkendali, menggelinjang di bawah Sehun ketika ia mengucurkan spermanya mengotori perut. Seluruh tubuhnya tegang ketika spermanya mengalir, anusnya mengencang dan Luhan bisa mendengar raungan Sehun. Ia sudah lemas ketika Sehun masih bergerak, menyodoknya semakin cepat, semakin keras.

Ia membiarkan Sehun menggunakan tubuhnya, sesekali mengencangkan anusnya dan membuat Sehun melenguh. Ketika Sehun akhirnya mencapai orgasme, spermanya membanjiri bagian dalam Luhan hingga perut Luhan terasa penuh. Ia bisa membayangkan bagian dalamnya diisi cairan putih itu, ia bisa merasakan cairan Sehun membilas seluruh bagian dalamnya. Perutnya penuh dan ia merasa mual. Tapi penis Sehun masih terkunci di dalam anusnya, membuat spermanya tidak bisa mengalir keluar.

"Sehun," Luhan memulai, tapi Sehun bergerak lagi, masih mengeluarkan spermanya sambil bergerak malas-malasan di dalam Luhan. Suara cairan terkocok ketika ia bergerak membuat wajah Luhan memerah.

"Sehun!"

"Lima menit, Lu. Setelah aku bisa keluar, aku akan bicara denganmu."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, merasakan penisnya mulai bereaksi lagi dengan gerakan Sehun. Ia mencengkram sprei, berharap Sehun tidak akan mengomentari bagaimana ia mendapat ereksi lagi tidak sampai lima menit setelah orgasme.

"Wah," sayang Sehun menyadarinya, "Luhan, kau mesum juga."

Luhan memukul kepala Sehun.

"ini salahmu," gerutunya sebal, membuat alpha di atasnya tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Ya, maaf," gumam Sehun dengan nada lembut seraya mencium bibir Luhan. Tangan besar sang alpha memainkan kemaluan sang omega, membuat Luhan mendesah.

Ketika Sehun berhasil membuatnya mencapai klimaks untuk yang kedua kali, Luhan merasa tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apapun. Ia hanya bisa mengatur nafasnya selagi Sehun, di atasnya masih bergerak. Tidak lama kemudian ia merasakan Sehun mulai mengecil. Sehun menciumi lehernya, membisikan namanya berulang-ulang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu."

Luhan menangkupkan tangannya di pipi alpha itu dan mencium bibirnya.

"Aku juga."

.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.

Update terlamaku huhu. Hampir dua minggu ya. Kalau typo di chapter ini lebih banyak daripada biasanya, mohon dimaklumi dulu. Minimal editing berhubung aku menulis ini di handphone. Lol. Anyway, akhirnya sampai di sini. Tinggal satu chapter lagi, epilog!


	10. Chapter 10 - End

.

.

 **ESTROUS CYCLE**

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 10 - End**

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti mimpi yang indah, ketika ia terbangun dan mendapati Luhan dalam pelukannya. Bahwa yang pertama kali ia lihat begitu membuka mata adalah wajah Luhan, bulu mata yang panjang menggelitik pipi dan bibir merah terbuka sedikit. Dengkur pelan terdengar dan Sehun merasa dadanya bergemuruh ketika menyadari bahwa dari miliaran orang di bumi, Luhan telah memilihnya.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, berusaha tidak membuat suara selagi ia memperhatikan wajah sang omega. Sinar matahari mengintip dari celah-celah jendela, menari-nari di atas kulit Luhan seolah mengucap sapa. Perlahan senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya. Ia menunduk di atas Luhan seraya memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat di kening dan pipi. Sesaat tidak ada reaksi, namun akhirnya kelopak mata omega itu membuka.

Terkejut, itu ekspresi yang bisa Sehun baca dari wajah Luhan. Ia refleks menggenggam lengan Luhan, tidak ingin Luhan labur darinya semisal omega itu ternyata menyesali semua ini. Menyesali Sehun.

Tapi Luhan tidak bergerak. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya sebelum senyuman manis terpulas di bibirnya. Sehun menahan nafas ketika tangan Luhan menyentuh pipinya. Ia tidak melawan ketika Luhan menariknya mendekat lantas menempelkan bibir mereka. Ia menghela nafas lega, menutup matanya dan membiarkan Luhan menjilati bibirnya seperti anak kucing.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Luhan sedikit serak. Senyum malas, mengantuk, mata mengilap seperti batu mulia dan Sehun merasa jantungnya seperti diremas.

"Pagi," jawab sang alpha singkat, melekatkan dahi mereka hingga ia bisa menatap mata Luhan dari dekat. Ia merasakan jari-jari di pipinya turun ke leher, ibu jari memijat jakunnya keras. "Apa kau mau mencekikku, Lu?"

Luhan tertawa kecil, menarik leher Sehun dan membenamkan gigi-giginya di jakun sang alpha.

"Hanya memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi."

"Semoga bukan," gumam Sehun pelan, mendongakan kepalanya agar Luhan lebih leluasa menggigiti lehernya. "Kalau aku terbangun dari ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan."

Luhan tergelak lagi, hembusan nafasnya terasa hangat di leher Sehun. Omega itu lalu mendorong pundaknya. Sehun menolak bergeming, tetap bersikeras mempertahankan posisinya di atas Luhan. Tapi ketika dihadapkan pada senyum lembut di wajah Luhan dan tangan yang membelai sisi tubuhnya, Sehun menyerah dan menjatuhkan tubuh ke samping Luhan. Biarpun ia dengan sigap mengaitkan jemarinya pada milik Luhan, tidak rela jika mereka tidak bersentuhan barang sedetik pun.

.

Luhan bergerak mengambil sesuatu di meja samping tempat tidur. Sehun tidak memperhatikan, terlalu sibuk menciumi punggung tangan dan tiap jari Luhan. Tapi semua gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat kilasan benda merah di tangan omeganya.

Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sembari menyaksikan Luhan membuka lembar demi lembar buku di pangkuan dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Jadi kau pertama kali melihatku lewat jendela kafe?"

Tanya Luhan tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Sehun tidak tahu harus berekspektasi seperti apa, suara Luhan tidak memberikan petunjuk apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Ragu-ragu ia mengangguk, lalu mengecup bagian dalam pergelangan tangan Luhan. Permintaan maaf atas semua yang ia sembunyikan selama ini.

"Kau tahu namaku dari membuntutiku dan Minseok pulang?"

Sehun mengernyit.

"Kau mengikutiku bahkan sampai ke apartmentku?"

Suara Luhan terdengar terkejut, tatapan terpaku pada halaman buku merah di pangkuannya.

"Mencari informasi tentangku di internet... dan mengunduh semua fotoku? Wow. Itu cukup keterlaluan, apa kau tidak berpikir kelakuanmu itu aneh?"

Sang alpha merasa wajahnya memanas sampai ke telinga hingga akhirnya ia membenamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan Luhan yang digenggamnya. Tapi Luhan tidak bereaksi dan Sehun tidak yakin apa artinya itu.

"Kau menandaiku karena merasa terancam melihat Yifan," Luhan meneruskan, kali ini lebih seperti pada dirinya sendiri. "Dan selama ini kupikir kau tidak bisa mengendalikan insting alphamu karena masih muda dan akhirnya menandai omega pertama yang kau temui."

Kalimat Luhan terasa belum selesai dan Sehun tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan.

"Jadi kau bisa mengendalikan instingmu?"

Sehun mengangguk, masih belum mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kamu mengerikan, Sehun," ujar Luhan pelan dan Sehun otomatis mengangkat kepala, matanya melebar. Takut. Tapi Luhan tersenyum, tangannya yang bebas meninggalkan buku milik Sehun dan mengelus puncak kepala pemuda yang lebih muda itu.

"Tapi kurasa, aku harus menerimamu yang seperti ini."

"Harus," ujar Sehun pelan, penuh harap, menarik tangan Luhan dari kepalanya ke mulut. Ia mengecup punggung tangan sang omega. "Aku tahu tindakanku tidak bisa dibilang benar dan mungkin aku masih akan melakukan hal yang... keterlaluan juga. Tapi aku melakukan semuanya karena aku ingin bersamamu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memiliki niat buruk padamu, Lu."

"Aku tahu, " Luhan tertawa pelan, memberikan kecupan di kening sang alpha. Sehun menghela nafas, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Luhan dan menarik omega itu ke dalam pelukannya. Erat-erat sampai Luhan tertawa dan mengeluh bahwa ia tidak bisa bernafas. Tapi Sehun tidak melepaskannya.

Tidak akan pernah lagi.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak menyangka akan terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya secepat ini. Rasanya belum lama ia masih terkurung di balik jeruji, bertanya-tanya apakah Luhan memikirkannya sebanyak ia memikirkan Luhan (setiap saat). Lalu sekarang Luhan ada di sampingnya, selalu.

Kadang rasanya kembali ke waktu sebelumnya, mereka berdua masih datang ke cafe yang sama dengan Minseok dan Yixing. Hanya saja kali ini Luhan yang pertama kali menyentuh tangannya di bawah meja, dan omega itu tersenyum manis kerap kali Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup ujung bibirnya.

Minseok dan Yixing mengeluhkan betapa manisnya mereka dan kadang mengancam pindah meja jika Sehun dan Luhan tetap saling berpandangan tanpa berkata-kata seolah tidak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka.

Kadang juga Sehun melihat ke luar jendela kafe lama, mengenang waktu ketika ia hanya bisa menatap Luhan sembunyi-sembunyi dari luar. Lalu ia merasakan genggaman Luhan di tangannya mengerat dan ia tanpa sadar tersenyum lantas membenamkan wajahnya di leher Luhan. Menghirup aroma omega miliknya.

Miliknya.

Mungkin akhirnya Luhan mengerti bahwa tidak akan ada orang yang bisa mencintainya lebih dari Sehun, sehingga ia mengizinkan Sehun berbuat sesukanya. Sang alpha tidak segansegan memanfaatkan kelonggaran yang diberikan omeganya. Ia menggigiti leher Luhan tiap beberapa waktu sekali, seakan tandanya bisa hilang tiap saat dan ia harus berjaga-jaga membuat tanda yang baru. Logikanya mengatakan bahwa itu mustahil terjadi, tapi instingnya terus memaksanya untuk menjaga apa yang dimiliknya.

.

.

.

Setelah ujian kelulusan sekolah Sehun (dan setelah ia diterima masuk ke salah satu perguruan tinggi bergengsi di Seoul), Luhan membiarkan Sehun menginap di apartemennya hampir setiap saat. Bahkan bisa dibilang Sehun sudah tinggal dengannya, mengingat ia menghabiskan lebih banyak malamnya di tempat Luhan alih-alih rumahnya sendiri.

Hari ini juga, ia menghabiskan hari liburnya sampai dimulai di tempat Luhan. Omega itu sedang mempersiapkan diri menghadapi interview pekerjaan di salah satu perusahaan penerbit, Sehun sebagai seorang kekasih yang baik merasa perlu menemaninya. Biarpun yang ia lakukan hanya berbaring di sofa dengan paha Luhan sebagai bantal sambil memainkan game di smartphonenya.

Tapi Luhan membiarkannya, jadi Sehun tidak akan berhenti.

Baru ketika karakternya jatuh ke jurang karena ia telat menekan perintah lompat akhirnya Sehun mengerang pelan, menurunkan smartphonenya ke sela sofa. Ia menggerakan kepalanya agar wajahnya menghadap perut Luhan, dan ia merasakan tangan omega itu mengelus kepalanya.

"Lu," rengeknya pelan, tapi yang ia dapat hanya 'hm' pelan dan jemari menyisiri rambutnya. Luhan sibuk membaca kertas di tangannya. Saat Sehun mengangkat tangan menyentuh pipi omega itu, akhirnya Luhan menunduk menatapnya.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun menggerakan tangannya hingga ujung jarinya membelai tulang pipi luhan.

"Aku ingin tinggal denganmu."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan selama beberapa saat Sehun mengira bahwa lagi-lagi Luhan tidak mengerti perasaannya, tidak mengerti bahwa Sehun membutuhkan omega itu. Bahwa Sehun harus selalu berada di dekatnya.

Bukannya ia tidak percaya pada Luhan, ia tahu bahwa omega itu peduli padanya. Tapi sampai sekarang pun Luhan masih belum paham bahwa seandainya bisa, Sehun ingin merantai tangan dan kaki mereka berdua agar Luhan tidak bisa jauh darinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena itu akan membuat Luhan tidak bahagia dan mungkin membencinya kemudian. Sehun takut kehilangan. Ia membutuhkan Luhan seperti ia membutuhkan oksigen.

"Lu..." panggilnya lagi ketika Luhan masih tidak menjawab. "Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu. Aku akan mencari part-time, bukankah banyak pekerjaan yang bisa menyesuaikan jadwal kuliah?

"Aku akan membantu bersih-bersih. Ah, tidak. Semua urusan bersih-bersih bisa kau serahkan padaku."

Ketika Luhan masih belum menjawab, Sehun menurunkan tangannya dari wajah sang omega. Turun perlahan ke leher, menggosokan ujung jarinya ke bekas gigitan di leher Luhan.

"Luhan... aku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu."

Beberapa detik yang berlalu tanpa ada jawaban membuat Sehun merasa sesak. Tapi kemudian Luhan tersenyum kecil dan menunduk untuk mengecup dahinya.

"Ya," ujar Luhan pelan, Sehun bisa merasakan bibir Luhan bergerak di pelipisnya. "Lagipula kau sudah meletakan setengah isi lemarimu di sini, kupikir kita sudah lama tinggal bersama."

Sehun akhirnya bisa tertawa, lega. Ia menarik leher Luhan, membawa wajah omega itu mendekat agar ia bisa mencium bibirnya.

.

"Luhan."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Luhan menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Ia suka Luhan yang seperti ini, manja seperti seekor kucing.

"Posisi ini membuat punggungku sakit," ujar Luhan sambil tertawa, tapi ia tidak mengubah posisinya. Ia menjilati bibir Sehun hingga sang alpha tidak sabar dan menciumnya betulan. Sehun memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan dan mengerang pelan saat Luhan menggigit lidahnya.

"Aku sayang kamu," bisik Luhan, dan Sehun merasa dadanya bergemuruh hingga ia takut akan meledak.

Mata Luhan berbinar menatapnya dan Sehun teringat pertama kali ia melihat Luhan dari balik kaca jendela. Begitu indah dan menakjubkan. Kata-kata tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak mengira Luhan bisa terlihat lebih surreal daripada hari itu. Tapi saat ini, Sehun hanya punya satu kata: malaikat.

.

Ia memaksa tubuhnya bangun dan ekspresi Luhan yang bingung dengan responnya membuat Sehun ingin mencumbu omega itu. Jadi itu yang ia lakukan.

Sehun berlutut di depan Luhan dan menariknya mendekat.

"Lu," ujarnya pelan sembari mengendus leher omega itu, "siklusmu sebentar lagi. Kita akan bersenang-senang."

Luhan memukul bahunya.

"Bersenang-senang apa? Kau hampir lupa mengenakan pengaman, untung saja aku masih sedikit sadar..."

"Maaf, maaf, aku tidak bisa berpikir begitu aku melihatmu... lagipula menyentuhmu langsung terasa lebih nikmat."

Tubuh Luhan tiba-tiba kaku di pelukannya.

"...Lu?"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu. Aku tidak mau sampai hamil."

Sehun menyadari tangan Luhan yang bergerak menyentuh perut. Oh. Ia bukannya tidak tahu bahwa Luhan masih tidak bisa melupakan bahwa ia pernah membunuh janinnya. Hanya saja ia tidak mengira bahwa Luhan setrauma ini. Ia mengucapkan maaf di telinga Luhan, menghujani wajah alpha itu dengan kecupan hingga Luhan menghela nafas dan tersenyum kembali.

Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan begitu menyesal, toh bayi bisa dibuat lagi.

Lagipula ayahnya ada di sini.

.

.

 _/flashback/_

 _Bau Luhan menyengat biarpun jarak mereka cukup jauh. Cukup jauh agar Luhan tidak bisa mencium aromanya, cukup dekat untuk Sehun mencium aroma omega yang menguat berkali-kali lipat ketika siklus._

 _Luhan terlalu naif. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa ia membutuhkan alpha dan masih tidak percaya bahwa Sehun bisa menjadi alphanya. Bahwa ia membutuhkan Sehun dalam hidupnya karena siapa lagi yang bisa mencintainya seperti Sehun? Ia harus menyadarkan Luhan bahwa Sehun adalah satu-satunya orang yang tepat untuknya, bahwa Luhan membutuhkannya._

 _Sehun tahu warna emas di matanya pasti pekat, menandakan insting alphanya sepenuhnya terbangun. Ia bisa mencium aroma Luhan dengan jelas, dan aroma asing yang mengikuti Luhan._

 _Ia menahan suara erangan kesal memaksa keluar dari tenggorokannya._

 _Perlahan ia mendekat. Luhan harus sudah terlalu terangsang agar ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun. Dan aroma asing itu harus cukup melekat di tubuh Luhan agar skenario ini meyakinkan._

 _Ia mendekat ketika orang asing itu sudah menurunkan celana Luhan sampai ke lutut. Kemaluan orang itu sudah menyentuh kulit Luhan dan Sehun harus menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membunuh orang itu. Yang ia lakukan hanya memukul kepala orang itu keras-keras dan menggantikan tempatnya sebelum Luhan menyadari ada yang salah._

 _Tapi ia yakin bahwa omega itu pasti tidak akan peduli atau pun sadar apa yang terjadi di sekelilingmya asalkan birahinya terpenuhi._

 _Sehun melenguh ketika kemaluannya masuk ke dalam Lubang Luhan dan yang ia dengar dari omega itu adalah erangan penuh nafsu. Tapi sesekali desahan Luhan bercampur dengan kalimat patah-patah pilu, "tolong... Sehun... tolong..." dan Sehun merasa sedikit bersalah._

 _Pengalaman pertama mereka seharusnya dilakukan di kamar, penuh bisikan cinta, bukan di gang sempit yang kotor dengan wajah Luhan menempel pada tembok._

 _Tapi ini demi mereka berdua._

 _Luhan harus menyadari bahwa ia membutuhkannya, membutuhkan Oh Sehun._

.

 _Ketika Luhan mencapai orgasme, tubuhnya lunglai tak berdaya, pingsan. Tapi Sehun terus menggunakan tubuh omega itu ntuk mencapai orgasmenya sendiri. Baru ketika maninya mengisi Luhan ia akhirnya berhenti, menarik kemaluannya keluar dan merapikan bajunya._

 _Sekarang lebih sulit, ia harus berakting murka dan mengklaim akan mencari pelaku yang melakukan ini pada Luhan. Bau yang menempel pada Luhan seharusnya cukup bukti untuk tidak melakukan tes pada spermanya._

 _Atau, ia bisa memaksa bahwa ia sendiri yang akan membersihkan Luhan karena ia tidak ingin omeganya disentuh oleh orang lain lagi._

 _Sehun menghela nafas. Ia melirik ke arah Luhan yang pingsan di tanah, insting menyuruhnya untuk membawa omega itu ke tempat yang lebih nyaman. Tapi Sehun menahan diri._

 _Ia harus bersabar sedikit, setelah itu... Luhan miliknya._

 _/end of flashback/_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sehun?"

Suara Luhan membuatnya berhenti menggigit bahu omega itu.

"Ya?"

Ia menjauhkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa melihat wajah Luhan. Yang didapatinya adalah senyum manis yang membuat senyumnya ikut terkembang.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Luha diiringi tawa sebelum ia menarik Sehun hingga sang alpha menindihnya.

Sehun balas tertawa dan kembali menggigit bahu Luhan. Meninggalkan tanda milikku, miikku, milikku di kulit kekasihnya.

"Aku akan... sembuh," gumam Luhan pelan, mengangkat kepalanya sedikit agar Sehun lebih leluasa bermain di lehernya, "nanti... suatu hari... aku ingin kita memiliki anak, satu atau dua... dan membesarkan mereka... um..."

"Apa itu sebuah lamaran?"

Sehun meletakan pelipisnya menyentuh milik Luhan. Tangannya membelai kulit di bawah lapisan kemeja yang dikenakan Luhan. Bagian Luhan menggugurkan kandungannya memang berada di luar perkiraannya, tapi lebih baik begini. Akan sulit seandainya ia harus berpura-pura bahwa anaknya bukan anaknya.

Lebih baik begini.

Mereka akan melupakan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Luhan tidak perlu tahu dosa-dosa yang dilakukan Sehun.

Rona merah di pipi Luhan membuat senyumnya semakin lebar.

.

 _Milikku_.

.

" _Saranghaeyo_ , Luhan."

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
